Le prix de l'immortalité
by Voidonce
Summary: Depuis quand existait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait toujours été là, dans ce monde qui ne lui permettait pas de réelle compagnie. Il avait vu s'écouler des siècles, en se sentant trop seul. Et Dieu, ce qu'il haïssait son incapacité à tomber amoureux. Ce défaut, chez lui, qui avait coûté la vie à trop de personnes qu'il aimait.
1. Chapitre Un

**Titre:**** Le prix de l'immortalité.**

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Résumé :** ** Le baiser d'un amour réciproque offrira l'immortalité.**

**Genre :**** Romance/Horror.**

**Couple(s) :**** Pas pour l'instant mais du yaoi à venir (dont deux couples). Je ne dis pas maintenant quels couples il y aura mais si vous avez lu mes autres fics, je pense que vous devez vous en douter xD.**

**Rating :** **T**

**Note:**** Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà d'autres fictions mais celle ci, je l'ai dans la tête depuis vraiment très longtemps et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fic tant que j'ai cette histoire en tête. Considérez cette histoire comme un caprice de ma part.**

**[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, j'en oublis :/ ]**

Chapitre Un.

Russie, Irkoutz, 1463, un an après qu'Ivan Trois ai prit le pouvoir.

Il ne devait pas être là.

Il le savait.

Il avait tenté de résister. Mais l'envie de le revoir était trop forte.

Avait-il seulement pensé un jour aimer autant une personne ?

Non.

Probablement jamais.

Il aurait vraiment préféré s'éprendre d'amour d'une autre personne.

Mais l'amour ne se commande pas.

Malheureusement...

Une averse commença à tomber et le jeune homme se hâta de le retrouver.

La pluie tombait avec une abondance rare et il se retrouva bientôt trempé. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Ses vêtements, regorgeant d'eau, devenaient plus lourds et le ralentissait. Aussi, décida-t-il d'en ôter quelques uns.

Il entraperçut bientôt l'entrée de la grotte.

Il se m'y à courir, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de glisser sur le sol boueux et de tomber.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à destination et s'engouffra dans la cavité profonde.

Il grelottait et pas seulement à cause de la pluie.

L'air de l'antre était beaucoup plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumé.

Les cheveux châtains mouillés de sa frange collaient sur son front. Son visage était encadré par deux mèches arrivants jusqu'au cou qui étaient à cet instant emmêlées et collées contre ses joues.

Le jeune homme devait avoir vingt ans, tout au plus. Il était grand, dans les environs d'un mètre quatre-vingt et sa taille était fine. C'était un bel homme et n'importe qui se serait questionné sur la raison de sa venue dans un endroit pareil pendant une telle nuit, noire et glaciale. Il portait un uniforme et faisait certainement parti de l'armée soviétique.

Il s'accouda à la roche quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Il tremblait.

De peur ?

De froid ?

Probablement un mélange des deux.

Comment_ allait-il _réagir lorsqu'_il_ allait voir qu'il était revenu aussi vite ?

Il ne savait vraiment pas la réaction qu'_il_ aurait.

Sûrement qu'il allait lui demander de partir, de rentrer chez lui.

Le jeune homme soupira et sembla hésiter un instant.

Il tourna son visage vers l'entrée de la grotte mais la vue de la pluie lui fit prendre sa décision.

Sans douter ni hésiter un instant de plus, il s'engouffra un peu plus profondément dans les souterrains.

La marche était dure et l'absence de lumière ne l'aidait pas. Mais, il avait tellement emprunté ce chemin qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il arrivait assez bien à se guider à l'aide des murs qu'il tâtait de ses doigts blessés.

Il marcha pendant longtemps jusqu'à sentir l'air devenir un peu plus chaud et l'atmosphère devenir un peu plus douce. Il s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent.

Puis, un doux sourire illumina ses lèvres et il rouvrit les paupières. Il marcha un peu plus vite, suivant la chaleur qui était presque palpable.

Enfin, il arriva.

La cavité était gigantesque.

Il y avait un petit lac dans lequel on pouvait voir des carpes et d'autres animaux aquatiques. Il y avait aussi de la végétation et le tout était tout à fait splendide.

Qui aurait cru qu'au fond de cette caverne glaciale il y aurai un pareil jardin ?

C'était comme si les plus belles espèces végétales et animales du monde entier étaient toutes regroupées en cet endroit.

Comment étaient-elles arrivées ici ?

Personnes ne le savait. Mais, pour le jeune homme, c'était comme s'il avait quitté la Russie.

Et, sans aucun doute, n'importe qui aurait éprouvé la même chose en atterrissant dans cette endroit paradisiaque.

Soudain, le jeune homme cessa de respirer.

_Il_ était là.

_Il_ était assit sur un rocher et trempait ses pieds dans l'eau du lac.

_Il_ était de dos et ses longs cheveux soyeux tombaient jusqu'au sol, comme une cascade.

Parmi toutes les créatures réunies en ce lieu, c'était assurément _lui,_ l'œuvre d'art.

Le jeune homme était paralysé par tant de beauté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait en ce lieu, cependant...c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

Il était temps.

Temps pour lui d'avouer à cet être qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, de toute son âme.

Néanmoins, que se passerait-il si...ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire échouait ?

...et si son amour n'était pas partagé ?

Bien sûr qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il risquait !

Ou du moins, il avait entendu certaines personnes en parler et dire que _cet être_ était le diable en personne.

D'autres encore disait que c'était un démon venu des enfers et qu'il était une tentation pour tous.

Une tentation diabolique.

Seulement, il savait que c'était faux.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avait apprit à le connaître.

_Cet être_ ne venait pas des enfers. S'il devait venir d'un endroit, il devait venir des cieux tant il était doux et gentil.

Le jeune homme s'avança en silence mais, à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'_il_ se tourna.

-Alma ?

À l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme cessa d'avancer.

Son prénom était sorti comme un chant des lèvres de la créature.

Le jeune homme observa le visage de cette dernière.

Bien qu'il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme, son visage était un peu androgyne. Il avait une longue chevelure blanche et soyeuse et de sublimes grand yeux à la fois bleus et argentés.

Il avait une grande marque sur le côté gauche du visage, marque qui était la responsable de tant de rumeurs à son sujet mais, cela n'enleva en rien son charme.

Il l'avait tant admiré qu'il pensait connaître ses traits par cœur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il tentait de se remémorer ce visage, l'image qu'il avait en tête ne lui plaisait pas, ne ressemblant finalement pas assez à la réalité. Tout simplement parce que la beauté de cet être était inimaginable. Même une fois qu'on l'avait vu.

Alma sentit un long frisson le parcourir alors que l'être le fixait, à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

-Qu...Que fais-tu là ?

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva proche de la magnifique créature, il s'arrêta.

Durant de longues minutes, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux.

Le regard d'Alma était affolé. Pourtant, il fit ce qu'il pu pour cacher ses émotions.

Le regard de l'autre était étrangement vide.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme.

Il jeta de furtifs coups d'œils de tous côtés et prit conscience que tous les êtres avaient cessés de bouger, de respirer. Aussi, l'atmosphère s'était alourdit et l'air s'était considérablement refroidit.

Alma en avait la chair de poule.

Que se passait-il ?

_Savait-il_ ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ?

_L'avait-il_ sentit ?

Les autres créatures...aussi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix était glaciale et n'avait plus rien de doux.

-Je suis venu pour la simple et bonne raison que...

Il hésitait.

Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Ou bien...devait-il le lui montrer ?

-Que... ?

Le ton était encourageant. Aussi, l'air se réchauffa un peu et les autres créatures s'animèrent doucement, comme pour encourager le jeune homme.

-Que je t'aime.

La créature se figea.

Toutes les créatures s'étaient tournées vers le jeune homme et le fixaient de leurs yeux qui, à présent, n'avaient plus rien d'amicales mais tout d'hostiles.

La créature avait ses lèvres entrouvertes et semblait chercher ses mots.

-Alma...Je suis désolé mais...mais je t'aime comme un frère...pas plus...

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme. Mais, il se reprit bien vite, affirmant ainsi :

-Allen, ça m'est égal. L'amour que j'éprouve à ton égard suffit à me rendre heureux.

La créature à la longue chevelure blanche eu un petit sourire triste.

À la vue de ce sourire, Alma s'avança un peu plus.

-Je sais que ce que je vais demander est...enfin...ça ne se fait pas, je sais, mais...pourrais-je t'embrasser ?

Le sourire d'Allen disparu, laissant place à un visage froid et à un regard menaçant.

-Non. Je suis désolé mais...si tu m'embrasses, ça serai horrible.

Horrible ?

Que voulait-il dire ?

Alma serra les dents.

Le détestait-il à ce point ?

Allen ressentait-il du dégoût face à lui ?

Cette pensée lui déchira les entrailles.

Non, il ne voulait pas le laisser passer.

Car, à cet instant, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette créature.

Comment pourrait-il se présenter une nouvelle fois face à lui après s'être avoué ?

Sans attendre, il saisit le bras de la belle créature et colla son corps au sien.

L'être laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais, avant qu'il ne pu protester, Alma avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les lèvres d'Allen étaient encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Elles étaient comme Allen lui-même.

Inimaginables.

Elles étaient douces et avaient un goût...incroyable.

Il n'existait pas de mot pour définir ce goût et cette divine sensation.

Il hésita à approfondir le baiser, désireux d'en goûter davantage, mais décida qu'un baiser chaste était préférable.

Puis, il rompit le baiser et se recula un peu pour voir...le visage affolé d'Allen.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme s'il avait la mort en face de lui et sa bouche était ouverte en un cri sourd.

Alma fronça les sourcils. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de brûlant en lui.

Comme si un feu incontrôlable et insupportable venait de naître en lui.

Sa peau le démangeait.

C'était affreux.

Il paniqua.

Il poussa un hurlement.

Tous autour de lui devint glacial.

Il vit Allen, complètement paniqué, le rattraper.

Alors, il comprit qu'il était tombé.

Des bruits inquiétants de craquements parvinrent à son oreille.

Il regarda le visage, si doux, d'Allen.

La créature pleurait.

L'être semblait complètement désemparé.

Alma fut touché de voir qu'il pleurait pour lui.

Quel idiot il avait été !

Si seulement il avait écouté ces rumeurs...

Il n'en serait pas là.

La dernière chose qu'il vu, fut le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Allen.

Puis, tout devint noir.

oOo

Dimanche 1 Janvier 2012, 10h58, Japon, Tokyo.

Le jeune homme sorti une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Nerveusement, il tapa sur une touche pour que l'écran s'allume et regarda à nouveau l'heure.

-Bordel...jura-t-il.

Dans deux minutes, _il_ sortirait de ce grand grillage.

Dans deux minutes, il pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras comme six ans auparavant.

Quand ils avaient tous les deux dix-huit ans...

Mais il avait fallu que son meilleur ami fasse...cette bêtise.

En même temps, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait dans quel milieu il avait grandit...

Le rouquin regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure.

Il était exactement 10h59.

Plus qu'une minute.

Jamais il n'arriverai à tenir !

Le jeune homme commença à sautiller sur place, impatient.

C'était un homme plutôt grand. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-dix-neuf pour être précis. Il était mince et très beau garçon. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient au cou et il avait un grand et pétillant œil aussi vert que l'émeraude. Son autre œil était dissimulé sous un cache-œil.

Il avait vingt-quatre ans. Tout comme son meilleur ami qu'il attendait avec hâte.

Le beau jeune homme ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure.

11h00.

ENFIN !

Au même instant, la grille émit un grincement strident.

Le jeune homme releva le visage et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

Il ne tenait pas en place. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre patiemment que son ami sorte ? Ou bien lui sauter au coup et risquer de se prendre un coup de poing ? Ou bien un coup de pied mal placé... ?

Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune, accompagné d'un garde de prison baraqué, passa la grille, un sac à la main et l'air un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme brun avait sensiblement la même taille que le rouquin, si ce n'est qu'il semblait un peu plus petit. Ses longs et beaux cheveux brun étaient détachés et cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il était mince mais finement musclé. Contrairement au rouquin qui n'avait pas l'air du tout d'un japonais, cet homme l'était sans aucun doute.

Il plissa un peu ses beaux yeux bleus nuit et regarda le rouquin.

Immédiatement, un léger sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres et de la joie se lisait dans ses yeux.

Le jeune rouquin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et accouru vers son ami.

Sans prêter attention au garde de prison, le rouquin se jeta sur l'autre homme et le serra dans ses bras.

-P'tain Yu ! C'que tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-t-il.

L'autre eu un petit rire et repoussa doucement le rouquin.

-Toi aussi t'm'as manqué, Lavi...

Le garde, qui se désintéressait complètement de cette scène émouvante de retrouvailles qu'il avait sous les yeux, reparti en fermant la grille derrière lui.

Les deux amis restèrent face à face, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment ! Que le brun sorte enfin de prison et qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver.

-Six ans...bordel ! Jura une nouvelle fois le rouquin.

L'autre sourit une nouvelle fois, amusé de voir que le rouquin n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. À vrai dire, lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

-Au fait...bonne année 2012 ! hurla le rouquin, décidément très bruyant.

-Merci. Répondit l'autre en lui faisant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Profitons de cette dernière année, hein ?

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Lavi.

Yu secoua la tête et leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu sais, j'étais peut-être en taule pendant six ans mais j'ai quand même entendu des choses de l'extérieur ! C'était pas non plus comme si j'étais complètement coupé de la civilisation pendant tout ce temps.

Le rouquin explosa littéralement de rire.

-Tu parle de la fin du monde ?

L'asiatique acquiesça.

-Pfff. Foutaise ! Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama le roux, un sourire en coin.

Yu sourit. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Dans un beau rêve...

Cependant, c'était la réalité.

Il était bien sortit de prison.

Le japonais perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

-Tu sais, Lavi...je...pour ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans...je...je suis vraiment...

-Ah non ! Pas la peine de t'excuser ! Et ne parlons plus de ça ! S'écria joyeusement Lavi. Maintenant que tu es enfin en liberté, on va fêter ça ! En plus, c'est le premier de l'an !

Yu se remit à sourire mais, il semblait inquiet.

-Mais...tu pense que tu pourrais...me loger ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'unique œil de Lavi s'écarquilla.

-Eh ! Évidemment que tu vas dormir chez moi ! Tu n'as nul part autre où aller...enfin...si mais...

Le rouquin étira une grimace, gêné par la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Enfin...quoi qu'il en soit, tu viens t'installer chez moi ! Et tu n'as pas le choix.

Le brun étira un sourire joyeux.

Puis, les deux amis partirent chez le rouquin, heureux que toute cette histoire appartienne désormais au passé.

oOo

Dimanche 1 Janvier 2012, 21h30, aux alentours de Tokyo, maison de Lavi Bookman.

Lavi et Yu étaient installés à la table de la cuisine, mangeant des nouilles instantanés.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Lavi avait montré sa maison dans les moindres recoins à son ami.

Aussi, il lui avait présenté la chambre qu'il avait meublé exprès pour accueillir Yu. C'était une chambre simple mais où on se sentait bien.

Les murs étaient peints en bleus clair et la moquette au sol était gris claire. Il y avait un lit simple et une armoire. Le strict minimum. Cependant, le japonais était touché de voir à quel point son meilleur ami avait pensé à lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Cette pensée rassura le japonais qui avait eu peur que personne en dehors de la prison ne pense à lui.

Évidemment, Lavi était venu lui rendre visite à de nombreuses reprises. Cependant, le brun s'était renfermé doucement sur lui-même, se persuadant qu'il n'avait plus de droit à son l'amitié.

Mais, finalement, tout était finit. Il fallait à présent aller de l'avant.

L'après midi, ils étaient partis dans les rares magasins ouverts en ce dimanche et premier de l'an pour acheter des habits au brun. Puis, ils avaient passés le reste de leur après-midi à traîner dehors et à fumer.

Ces moments entres amis leurs avaient manqués.

Lavi émit un petit gémissement.

Yu releva le visage et eu un sourire moqueur en voyant que son ami s'était brûlé la lèvre.

-Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois...

Lavi ne lui répondit pas, préférant lui tirer la langue et grimacer davantage, provoquant un léger rire du brun.

Chacun de leurs côtés ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils se disaient que lorsque le brun sortirait de prison, ils se parleraient sans arrêt.

Mais, à présent qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, ils se taisaient.

Le silence leur faisait un bien fou.

Puis, après tout, à quoi bon parler ?

Maintenant, ils auraient tous leur temps pour raconter à l'autre ce qu'ils s'étaient passés durant ces six dernières année...

Le repas terminés, ils se levèrent et, après avoir réfléchit sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ils décidèrent de regarder un DVD.

-Tu préfère quel genre de film ? Demanda Lavi en regardant les films qu'il avait. Thriller ? Horreur ? Policier ? Proposa-t-il.

-...tu le fais exprès ? Demanda Yu, un peu sur la défensive.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sur le coup la nouvelle gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se claquant mentalement.

-Ah...désolé...souffla-t-il, comprenant sa bourde.

Le japonais fit un petit sourire et fit mine de regarder les titres des films, faisant comprendre au rouquin que le sujet était clos.

-Into The Wild...lut le jeune homme. Il me paraît bien...j'aimerai bien le voir...

-T'es sûr ? Il est super triste ce film ! Protesta Lavi.

-Mais il est bien, non ?

-Hum...oui, c'est un de mes film préféré...

C'est alors que, mettant de côté de genre dramatique du film, ils le regardèrent.

Il était prêt de vingt-trois heures lorsque le film se termina et les garçons n'étaient toujours pas fatigués. Depuis la fin du film, ils ne cessaient de parler. D'abords, ils s'échangeaient leurs impressions et Yu se moqua gentiment de son ami qui avait éclaté en sanglot devant l'écran. Puis, ils parlèrent d'un tas d'autres choses sans réel intérêt.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à regarder un nouveau film. Celui qu'ils choisirent fut Sucker Punch. Lavi se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer du café. De toutes manières, le lendemain, il était en congé. Alors, ils pouvaient bien passer une nuit blanche...

Durant ce temps, le japonais attendait son ami pour lancer le film et lisait le dos d'un roman posé sur la table, La Fin des temps*.

Il ouvrit le livre et eu à peine le temps de lire la première ligne : Lavi poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

Inquiet, le brun sauta sur ses pieds et, avant qu'il n'ai pu courir dans la cuisine, Lavi était déjà apparu en face de lui, lui avait saisit le poignet et avait courut aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu dans les escaliers pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Le japonais ne dit rien, trop choqué et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Lavi, après avoir vérifier que sa chambre était bien fermée, alla s'enfermer avec son ami dans son placard.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et le brun était complètement perdu. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait !

-Lav'

-Chut ! Lui intima le rouquin en plaquant sa main tremblante sur les lèvres du japonais.

Puis, il jura à voix basse :

-Merde...j'ai oublier d'éteindre la lumière !

Yu essaya de bouger pour voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte du placard ce qui se passait.

-Surtout, ne fait pas de bruit ! Quoi que tu vois ! Lui ordonna Lavi, complètement affolé.

Le brun regarda son ami un instant, déstabilisé par la peur quasi palpable de son meilleur ami, puis hocha doucement de la tête avant de regarder à nouveau ce qui se passait.

Mais, il avait beau observer la chambre, il ne voyait rien de bizarre. Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur.

Malgré ce que lui avait demandé Lavi un peu plus tôt, Yu avait faillit pousser un cri, à la fois surprit et épouvanté.

Qu'était-ce cette...chose ?

C'était un animal de grande taille.

Aussi grand qu'un tigre du Bengale.

La créature avait la tête d'un lion. Cette tête était muni de gros yeux rouges perçants, de très longues cornes pointues et la bête avait des crocs aussi longs qu'aiguisés. Le reste du corps était vraiment plus qu'étrange. La bête était muni de grandes ailes noires mais, le reste de son corps était recouvert de poils dorés à l'exception de ses deux pattes avants et de sa longue queue. En effet, les deux pattes de devant étaient semblables à des serres d'aigle. La queue, quand à elle, était recouverte d'écailles vertes et bleues et, à son extrémité, il y avait une tête de serpent qui ne cessait de partir dans tous les sens en poussant des sifflements désagréables, non pas parce que l'étrange créature le souhaitait mais parce que la tête de serpent était animée. Pour finir, les deux pattes arrières de la bête étaient des pattes de bouc.

Chimère.

Le nom désignant cet animal mythologique apparu soudain à l'esprit de Yu.

Rêvait-il ?

Avait-il réellement en face de lui...une chimère de la taille d'un félin de la jungle ?

Une créature mythologique ?

Bien sûr que non !

C'était faux !

C'était...impossible !

Pourtant, la bête était belle et bien là, reniflant dédaigneusement chaque recoin à la recherche de ses proies.

Soudain, les deux garçons, qui avaient cessés de respirer, écarquillèrent leurs yeux de terreur.

La bête s'était immobilisée et fixait la direction dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle devait certainement s'être aperçue qu'ils se cachaient à cet endroit.

La gueule de la bête s'étira, comme pour étirer un sourire.

Le sourire cruel d'un meurtrier qui s'apprêtait à tuer, tel un animal sauvage.

Les deux amis réprimèrent un frisson.

Ils étaient prit au piège.

Rien ne pourrait les sauver.

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Il était trop tard.

Trop tard !

Lavi déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard paniqué à son ami qui semblait tout aussi effrayé que lui.

Sans prévenir, et avec une vitesse surnaturelle, la bête bondit sur le placard. Les deux garçons avait fermés leurs paupières et serrés leurs poings mais sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un coup de feu.

Il rouvrirent les yeux et s'étonnèrent d'être encore en vie.

Lavi se sentit partir en avant, épuisé par toute cette peur contenue.

La porte du meuble s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, au pied du placard, sans réellement savoir si c'était eux ou leur stupide instinct qui les avaient poussés à sortir.

En effet, ils se dirent tous deux qu'ils auraient dû rester caché encore un petit moment.

La bête gisait au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang tandis que sa queue bougeait frénétiquement, comme si le reptile rattaché au corps cherchait à s'enfuir.

C'était comme si le corps était mort, mais pas ce serpent qui était pourtant l'extrémité du corps de la chimère.

Un second coup de feu.

Du sang avait éclaboussé Lavi et Yu alors que la bête était à cet instant, complètement immobile.

Morte.

Doucement, ils relevèrent leur visage pour voir leur sauveur.

Un homme grand et mince, la peau halée, des cheveux brun mi-long bouclés, une cigarette au coin des lèvres et un pistolet à la main.

**J'espère que vous avez aimés.**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review !**

**Au prochain chapitre !**

**Misaki.**

*Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire allusion à ce roman de Haruki Murakami que j'affectionne particulièrement...


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Titre:** **Le prix de l'immortalité.**

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Résumé :** **Le baiser d'un amour réciproque offrira l'immortalité.**

**Genre :** **Romance/Horror.**

**Couple(s) :** **Pas pour l'instant mais du yaoi à venir (dont deux couples). Je ne dis pas maintenant quels couples il y aura mais si vous avez lu mes autres fics, je pense que vous devez vous en douter xD.**

**Rating :** **T (langage dans ce chapitre)**

**Note:** **Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà d'autres fictions mais celle ci, je l'ai dans la tête depuis vraiment très longtemps et je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fic tant que j'ai cette histoire en tête. Considérez cette histoire comme un caprice de ma part.**

_**Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir.**_

**[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, j'en oublis :/ ]**

Chapitre Deux.

Lundi 15 Novembre 1993, 06h10, Yokohama (à la périphérie de Tokyo).

« Putain ! Vas-y ! Réveille le, crétin ! Cria une femme.

-Salope ! Pourquoi moi ? C'est à ton tour aujourd'hui, connasse ! S'énerva une voix masculine.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? J'ai des clients à satisfaire moi !

-Tu fais vraiment chier ! Allez, part faire ta pute ! Mais j'te jure, demain c'est toi qui t'occupe du morveux !

-C'est ça ! Connard ! »

Le petit garçon était allongé dans son lit et tentait, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer la nouvelle dispute de ses parents. Il remontait la couverture jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et tremblait.

Tremblait-il de peur ?

Tremblait-il de douleur ?

Lui-même l'ignorait.

La blessure que lui avait infligé son père la veille le faisait souffrir. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne se soit pas infectée...Il revoyait encore l'image de son père, complètement bourré, lui taillader le bras en l'insultant.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi ses parents faisaient-ils tous ça ?

Ils n'avaient qu'à le tuer.

Ça lui était égal.

Son père buvait tous le temps et le frappait pour passer le temps. Et, lorsque l'enfant pleurait, l'homme le frappait d'autant plus fort.

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Il n'avait pas le droit de crier.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Il n'avait pas le droit...d'exister.

Retenir son souffle.

Faire semblant de ne pas exister.

Voilà ce qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Il avait un prénom.

Un prénom...pour la forme.

Ses parents ne l'avait jamais appelés par son prénom, préférant l'appeler « La Chose », « L'intru », « Le Gosse », « Le Morveux ».

Sa mère partait à l'aube.

C'était une prostituée.

Et, le soir, elle revenait parfois aussi bourré que son mari, accompagné d'un client et ils n'en avaient que faire de savoir qu'un enfant n'était pas loin.

Malgré son jeune âge, il comprenait.

Il avait beau avoir cinq ans, la misère qu'il vivait l'avait fait grandir beaucoup plus vite.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le père venait d'entrer, une bouteille de whisky à la main.

Il s'avança à grand pas vers le lit de l'enfant et saisit ce dernier, d'une main par le col.

« Grouille toi ! » Cracha-t-il.

Puis, il jeta son fils sans ménagement sur les vieilles couvertures.

Le petit garçon resta un instant immobile.

Il s'était habitué à cette vie.

Mais, au fond de lui, il restait une flamme, aussi petit soit-elle.

Une flamme d'espérance.

Il espérait qu'un jour ses parents le prenne dans les bras.

Il espérait qu'un jour ses parents le serre contre eux.

Il espérait qu'un jour...ils forment une famille sans soucis, une famille aimante.

Mais c'était...impossible.

Il s'habilla rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine tout en étant discret.

Son père était déjà devant la télévision, à boire.

Le petit garçon jeta un œil curieux à l'écran et constata sans surprise que c'était un film pornographique.

Les petits cris de la femme du film le mettait mal à l'aise. Et, bientôt, ce fut un autre bruit qu'il entendit.

Sachant que le bruit provenait de son père, le petit garçon réprima son envie de vomir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée dans la plus grande discrétion.

L'enfant soupira et sortit, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

S'il se faisait encore remarqué...

Il se rappelait du couteau.

Sa lame froide sur ses bras.

La douleur.

Dehors, il faisait froid.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers son école.

Après tout...il avait tous son temps...

L'école primaire n'était toujours pas ouverte.

Il allait retrouver ses camarades qui riaient, qui étaient heureux avec leurs parents.

Et lui, il ferai comme d'habitude.

Il se mettrait à sa place et serait présent aux cours.

Il ne dirait rien.

Après tout...à quoi bon parler ?

oOo

Dimanche 1 Janvier 2012, 23h20, aux alentours de Tokyo, chambre de Lavi Bookman.

Lavi et Kanda regardait, effarés, la bête au sol.

Puis, leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui rangeait doucement son flingue, un Beretta 92*, tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Q-Qui êtes vous ? » S'exclama Lavi, tremblant.

L'homme releva son visage et croisa le regard tourmenté du jeune homme roux.

La gorge de Lavi se serra.

Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux pareils.

Des yeux...dorés.

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'homme s'avança et attrapa l'animal par les pattes. Il hissa la bête sur son épaule en poussant un long soupire.

Puis, il regarda à nouveau les deux jeunes hommes qui le fixait de leurs yeux terrorisés.

Il ouvrit la bouche et, de sa belle voix sombre, il déclara :

« Vous n'avez rien vus. Si vous répétez quoi que ce soit, je reviens et je vous élimine. Est-ce clair ? »

Kanda et Lavi ne répondirent pas, trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de voir.

L'homme réfléchit un instant et sauta par la fenêtre de la chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

Kanda se releva en vitesse et se rua vers la fenêtre.

L'homme était debout et avançait nonchalamment, la créature sur son épaule.

Puis, une seconde plus tard, il disparu.

Lavi, qui s'était relevé aussi, fixait la rue en cherchant vainement la silhouette de leur sauveur.

« Que...c'était quoi ? » Demanda le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

Le kendoka ne répondit pas, tout aussi bouleversé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Lavi se rappela la bête qui s'avançait vers eux, la créature qui allait les tuer.

« Ça n'existe pas...souffla-t-il. C'est impossible... !

-Pourtant, c'était bien là. » Confirma le japonais.

Lavi se tendit. Pendant que son ami ne parlait pas, il essayait de se persuader que tous ce qu'il venait de voir n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Malheureusement, Kanda venait de confirmer ses craintes.

Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre son lit.

Kanda se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Que devaient-ils faire ?

Appeler la police ?

Mais après tout...que pourrait faire les forces de l'ordre ?

C'était une bestiole qui les avaient attaqués.

Et puis...ils savaient très bien que personnes ne les croiraient.

On les prendraient pour des fous.

Au mieux, on les accuseraient d'avoir bu ou d'avoir ingurgité de la drogue.

Kanda ne voulait pas ça.

Il venait de sortir de prison, il ne voulait certainement pas y retourner.

C'était bon pour lui.

Il n'en voulait pas plus.

Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver derrière ces barreaux à attendre que les heures passent. Que les journées passent. Et tous ça dans le stress ambiant qu'il régnait dans les cellules.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois entouré de criminels.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda la petite voix de Lavi.

Yu passa un bras par dessus les épaule du roux et ramena son meilleur ami contre lui.

Lavi était quelqu'un de sensible, de fragile.

Et ça, Kanda le savait même s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient meilleurs ami depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans.

Alors, après avoir passés treize ans toujours ensembles jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, prison ou pas.

« On dors. » Répondit le brun.

oOo

Lundi 2 Janvier 2012, 07h54, dans les rues de Tokyo.

Kanda et Lavi marchaient lentement, cherchant à se changer les idées.

Ils avaient besoin de prendre du recul.

La nuit, ils avaient mal dormis.

Leur sommeil avait été agité de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Après ce qui leur était arrivé, ils avaient tous deux prit la décision de prendre l'air et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Aussi, ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était croiser, arriver à voir l'homme qui les avait sauvé.

S'ils le trouvaient, leur sauveur devrait obligatoirement leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« Une clope ? » Proposa Yu à son ami en sortant son paquet de Pall Mall** de la poche de son manteau.

Le rouquin regarda quelques instants le brun puis acquiesça en silence.

Kanda saisit une cigarette et la tendit à Lavi. Le jeune homme roux s'empara de la cigarette tandis que l'asiatique sortait une nouvelle cigarette.

Il la plaça au coin de ses lèvres et sortit un briquet qu'il tendit à son ami.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux et Kanda attendit patiemment que son ami allume sa cigarette.

Lorsque Lavi rendit le briquet au japonais, ce dernier n'arriva pas à le saisir correctement et l'objet tomba au sol dans un petit bruit.

En soupirant, le brun se baissa à genoux et ramassa l'objet. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, son regard capta quelque chose.

Le regard de leur sauveur qu'il avait vu la veille lui revint en mémoire.

Depuis quand des yeux pouvaient-ils être si beau ?

Cependant, ce qu'il venait d'attirer son regard n'était pas des yeux dorés.

Non.

C'était un beau regard fatigué et argenté.

Le japonais se redressa finalement tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le clochard assit près de lui.

« Hey ! Chuchota Lavi. Arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas... »

Kanda jeta un regard à son ami qui était mal à l'aise et eu un pauvre sourire.

Il alluma sa cigarette et rangea son briquet.

Puis, la main dans la poche, il sembla chercher quelque chose pendant quelques instants.

Finalement, il sorti un billet de mille yens*** et le tendit au mendiant. Ce dernier ne releva pas le visage et saisit d'une main tremblante le billet. Puis, d'un geste tout aussi tremblant -sûrement dû au froid- il glissa le billet dans son bonnet et enfonça le tissus un peu plus sur son crâne, de sorte qu'on ne voit que ses magnifiques yeux d'argent.

Enfin, il fit un petit signe de main pour montrer sa gratitude. Kanda se demanda alors s'il était muet ou s'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais, il penchait plus pour sa première théorie.

Le japonais songea un instant à la manière dont cet être avait-il pu finir ainsi puis, reprit sa route en compagnie de Lavi en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, ça n'était pas ses affaires...

Lavi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Jamais Kanda n'avait donné d'argent à quiconque et, l'avoir vu donner un billet de mille yens l'avait vraiment surprit.

Il tira une bouffée sur sa clope, songeur.

« Tu est devenu...plus gentil. Souffla-t-il.

-Dis carrément que j'étais un salaud avant ! » Maugréa Kanda.

Le rouquin tourna son visage vers son ami, surprit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire...tu as changé. C'est tout. »

Ils se turent tous les deux et continuèrent à marcher.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'assirent sur un banc à proximité de Shinjuku Gyoen****.

Ils s'allumèrent une nouvelle cigarette tout en profitant du calme qu'ils vivaient.

Kanda ferma les paupières un instant, appréciant du mieux qu'il put la fraîcheur de l'air en cette matinée. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça pour un mois de janvier. Ou alors, c'était tout simplement lui qui n'était pas frileux.

« Yu... »

Le japonais fronça légèrement les sourcils. La voix de Lavi était légèrement anxieuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux et interrogea son ami du regard.

D'un signe de tête, le rouquin montra une personne tout en accompagnant son geste par :

« Je rêve ou c'est bien..._lui_ ? » demanda-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Kanda suivit le geste et remarqua l'homme.

Il était debout et les deux amis remarquèrent qu'il était très grand. Il devait mesurer pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Il était en train de fumer et portait un très long manteau noir.

Sa manière de marcher, sa manière de fumer et ses habits affirmèrent les soupçons des deux jeunes hommes : cet homme était celui qui les avait sauvé.

Qu'avait-il fait de la bête ?

Que faisait-il là ?

De nombreuses questions apparurent dans l'esprit des deux amis.

« Viens. On va lui dire deux mots. » dit Kanda.

Lavi se leva et suivit son ami qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'homme à la peau mâte.

Ce dernier se tourna un peu vers eux, comme s'il avait sentit leur présence et baissa sa tête en poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

Lorsque le japonais arriva près de l'homme, Lavi songea qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde ce matin là.

« On doit parler. Affirma Kanda en toisant l'homme d'un regard glacial.

-Je ne crois pas, non... » répondit l'homme.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Lavi.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais la voix de l'homme le faisait frissonner plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer.

Yu plongea ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste qui se voulait décontracté et regarda un peu les alentours.

Le rouquin réprima un frisson de peur.

Pourquoi son ami regardait-il de tout côtés ?

Il n'allait quand même pas...se battre... ?

« Tu vas pas le frapper hein ? Il nous as sauvé... ».

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux, surprit, et regarda son ami.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais... ».

Puis, il se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerai te remercier. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était que cette créature mais merci.

-Je ne vous ai pas dis d'oublier ? Soupira l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cigarette.

-Non. Vous nous avez seulement dis de ne rien dire. »

L'homme inspira profondément et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux bleus sombres de Kanda.

« Bah maintenant, faut oublier ».

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons.

Kanda sentit la colère monter en lui.

Il n'en revenait pas !

C'était rare quand il remerciait quelqu'un alors il n'allait pas le laisser partir !

D'un pas emplit de rage, il saisit le poignet de Lavi et s'avança vers l'homme.

Lavi n'était pas non plus joyeux par la manière dont l'inconnu les avait ignorés.

« Tu te fou de nous ? Explique toi un peu ! C'était quoi ? » s'énerva Lavi, presque aussi en colère que le japonais.

L'homme continua à les ignorer.

Kanda se mit à côté de l'homme qui marchait et le regarda méchamment.

« Tu compte nous ignorer jusqu'à quand ? ».

À sa grande surprise, un petit bruit se fit entendre.

C'était un morceau de jazz et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la sonnerie du téléphone de l'homme et que ce dernier allait répondre, il crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il les ignorait mais répondait à son foutu appel ? C'était n'importe quoi !

« Oui... ? » demanda sa voix nonchalante.

Soudain, il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et Lavi et Kanda entendirent une voix féminine crier dans le téléphone, visiblement très énervée.

Lorsque ce fut calmé, l'homme remit le petit appareil contre son oreille et dit d'une voix ennuyée :

« Je n'y peux rien s'il y en a deux qui me collent... ».

Lavi serra ses poings et, après avoir jeté un furtif regard à Kanda, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul à vouloir frapper celui qui les avait sauvés.

« Non...c'est trop amusant...répondit l'inconnu à une question de son interlocutrice.

-QU'EST-CE QUI EST AMUSANT ? SE FOUTRE DE NOTRE GUEULE ? Hurla Kanda, trop énervé pour penser ne serais-ce qu'une seconde à se calmer ».

L'homme se tourna vers eux mais ne rompit pas la communication pour autant.

« Non...j'en sens un...quand c'est fait, je rentre, t'inquiète Road. »

Puis, il mit fin à la communication et rangea son téléphone.

Voyant qu'ils se situaient dans une rue déserte, Kanda n'attendit pas plus longtemps et saisit l'homme par le col.

« Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de nous et nous expliquer ce qui se passe ».

L'homme repoussa d'un mouvement brusque le japonais.

Kanda tomba au sol et il vit à sa plus grande horreur que l'homme avait sortit son arme et la pointait en sa direction.

Lavi et Yu n'eurent le temps de dirent quoi que ce soit, l'homme avait tiré.

Le cœur de Kanda battait à tout rompre.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand il sentit la main de l'homme saisir sa main alors qu'il tenait de son autre main son ami pour les forcer à courir.

Il courut avec eux tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'homme ne lui avait-il pas tiré dessus ?

Non ?

Mais alors, sur qui ?

Ou...sur quoi ?

Il tourna un peu la tête et retint un cri affolé.

Ils étaient poursuivit par une affreuse créature.

Cette dernière avait la taille d'un enfant de trois ans et avait dans ses mains une hache.

Tout en se laissant tirer vers l'avant, Kanda ne put détacher son regard de cet être immonde.

Il n'avait pas d'yeux.

Son visage était fendu d'un seul et unique sourire machiavélique.

La créature riait d'un rire psychotique alors qu'elle courait elle aussi.

Elle semblait être blessée à l'épaule et Kanda comprit que c'était l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé une seconde fois.

Il se détourna et regarda dans la direction où ils allaient.

Il avait mal au ventre.

Il était à bout de souffle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir.

S'il s'arrêtait ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, il savait que ça serait finit pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il continua à courir hors d'haleine.

Soudainement, l'homme l'envoya valser lui et Lavi et se tourna vers la chose.

Il pointa son arme vers la créature et tira une nouvelle fois, visant la tête.

Kanda vit la créature tomber doucement en arrière tandis que le sang s'échappait de la blessure.

La créature semblait morte mais elle n'avait pas perdue son sourire pour autant.

L'homme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux.

« On s'casse ! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant les deux amis encore déboussolés par ce qui leur arrivait.

Avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce obscure d'où filtrait la faible lumière du jour par une petite fenêtre.

C'était une chambre en piteux état et le peu de mobilier qu'il y avait était usé.

Kanda tourna son regard vers Lavi et constata que son ami avait les yeux grands ouverts, haletait et sa main droite serrait sa poitrine, essayant sans doute à contrôler ses battements de cœur.

Les deux amis étaient assis par terre, dos contre un lit.

L'homme se débarrassa de son long manteau dans un soupire et s'accroupit pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Vous voulez toujours savoir ? » demanda l'homme en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Kanda et Lavi hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« Eh bien ! Je suis tombé sur des suicidaires ! » se plaignit en soupirant l'homme.

Il regarda à nouveau les deux hommes, semblant se demander s'il pouvait leur révéler ce qui se passait et leur expliquer ce que c'était ces créatures.

Il passa une main sur son visage, visiblement fatigué puis poussa un nouveau soupire.

« Bon. Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Tyki. Tyki Mikk. »

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent, surprit. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que l'homme se présente mais plutôt à ce qui leur donne des explications.

« Bah quoi ? Ria Tyki. Faut bien faire des présentations, non ? C'est quoi vos nom à vous ?

-Lavi Bookman...murmura Lavi.

-Yu Kanda ».

En entendant le nom du japonais, Tyki fronça les sourcils et prit un air songeur.

« Yu Kanda...Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça me dit un truc... ».

Le japonais lança un regard noir à l'homme qui réfléchissait où il avait pu entendre ce nom.

Puis, Tyki haussa les épaules, abandonnant sans doute ses recherches dans sa mémoire.

« Bon. C'était quoi ?

-Des PD ».

Lavi et Kanda froncèrent les sourcils.

« Vous avez quoi contre les pd ? » s'énerva Lavi.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers le rouquin.

« Euh...rien du tout...enfin...vous n'avez pas comprit...dit-il mal à l'aise. Le nom qu'on leur donnaient autrefois était « PD »...comme Prétendants Déchus...je n'ai rien du tout contre les homosexuels...

-Prétendants Déchus ?

-Ouais...Avant, on les appelait PD mais vu que ça ne le faisait pas trop bah...on leur donne plus de nom maintenant.

-Et toi, t'es quoi ?

-Oh...Je sens que vous allez me bombarder de questions...franchement, vous êtes obligés de vouloir tous savoir ?

-Réponds. Ordonna Lavi.

-Très bien...très bien...je suis un Noah. ».

Lavi et Kanda regardèrent l'homme en face d'eux, perplexes.

« Un Noah ?

-En effet.

-Et...c'est quoi ? »

Tyki soupira à nouveau.

« Pour combattre ces créatures et dans le but commun de trouver...quelque chose...il existe deux organisations. Les Noahs appartiennent à L'Arche et les Exorcistes appartiennent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Exorcistes ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec des exorcismes, l'église ou je ne sais quoi encore. C'est juste leur nom.

-Ok. Et c'est quoi exactement les...prétendants déchus et ce que vous cherchez ? »

Tyki se releva et s'assit sur le lit qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« Vous en demandez trop les gosses... ».

Kanda et lavi sentirent la colère monter en eux pour ce qu'ils pensaient être une insulte.

« D'où tu nous traite de gosses ? On a le même âge ! Je ne pense pas me tromper ! » s'écria Lavi.

Lhomme regarda doucement Lavi et Kanda puis, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Désolé mais je suis bien plus âgé que vous. Je suis né en 1953. J'ai cinquante-neuf ans et j'ai rejoins les Noahs quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans en 1978 ».

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Et, s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir !**

**Misaki**

*Beretta 92 :pistolets les plus utilisés au monde, de par son adoption par différentes armées.

**Marque de cigarette.

***mille yens : 7,52 euros.

****Shinjuku Gyoen : réputé comme étant le plus grand et le plus beau parc de Tokyo.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Titre:** **Le prix de l'immortalité.**

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Résumé :** **Le baiser d'un amour réciproque offrira l'immortalité.**

**Genre :** **Romance/Horror.**

**Couple(s) :** **Il y en aura trois je pense dont deux homosexuels et un hétéro.**

**Rating :** **T**

**Note 1 :** **Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà d'autres fictions mais celle ci, je l'ai dans la tête depuis vraiment très longtemps et je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fic tant que j'ai cette histoire en tête. Considérez cette histoire comme un caprice de ma part.**

**Note 2 :**** Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais je participais à un concours de jeunes auteurs donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour mes fics...Toutes mes excuses !**

**Note 3 :**** Je viens d'aller voir les statistiques et je suis surprise d'avoir si peu d'avis par rapport au nombres de visites...est-ce si nul que ça ce que j'écris...?**

**Note 4 :**** à tous ceux qui me rajoute dans leur « Favorite Stories list ». Si vous me rajouter dans cette liste, c'est obligatoirement que vous aimez beaucoup mon histoire...non ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai aucune reviews de ces personnes ? Hum...mystère mystère !**

_**Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir.**_

**[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, j'e ne les vois pas toutes :/ ]**

Chapitre Trois.

Lundi 15 Novembre 1993, 07h54, Yokohama (à la périphérie de Tokyo).

« Maman, maman !

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Tu m'accompagneras tous les jours à l'école ? Comme maintenant ? ».

Les yeux de la femmes s'écarquillèrent.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son fils, surprise par la question qu'il venait de poser.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? ».

Le garçon qui tenait la main de sa mère fit la moue. Il pressentait que quelque chose allait changer mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Il releva le visage de sa mère qui l'observait avec inquiétude, ses sourcils froncés nerveusement. Il savait que sa mère était anxieuse. En même temps, il y avait de quoi l'être. Jamais il ne posait ce genre de question. Mais, il avait l'impression que sa mère allait l'abandonner d'un instant à un autre.

« Tu ne veux plus que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda-t-elle, se disant que son fils souhaitait peut-être montrer à ses copains qu'il était suffisamment grand pour aller à l'école seul. « Mais tu sais, cinq ans, c'est trop jeune je trouve pour aller à l'école tout seul...

-Ce n'est pas ça ! » réagit l'enfant.

La femme pencha un peu la tête de côté, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Je...Je me demandais si tu allais partir...Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! ».

La mère poussa un long soupire et se mit à genoux, à hauteur de son fils.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la chevelure rousse du garçon et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là !

-Vraiment ? S'enquit l'enfant en releva le visage vers sa mère.

-Bien sûr ! ».

Le visage du petit garçon rayonna soudain de joie et il se jeta au cou de sa mère. Cette dernière, ria de la réaction de son enfant.

« Je t'aime maman ! Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi ! ».

La femme éclata de rire.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! D'abord, soit un gentil garçon et grandit, d'accord ? ».

Le petit garçon cria presque un « Oui », la mine plus réjouit que jamais.

Il aimait sa mère.

Il l'aimait plus que tout, à en mourir.

Après une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent, restant tout de même main dans la main.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent bientôt devant le grillage de l'école encore fermé. Il n'y avait personne encore à part eux et un jeune garçon du même âge que son fils devant l'école, attendant qu'elle ouvre.

La mère regarda l'enfant misérable qui était sans aucun doute dans la classe de son fils.

« Qui c'est ? Questionna-t-elle. Un de tes amis ? ».

La mine du petit roux s'assombrit soudain et il évita soigneusement le regard de la femme.

Cette dernière replaça une longue mèche de ses cheveux vénitiens bouclés et la plaça derrière son oreille tout en détaillant du regard le jeune garçon qui leur faisait face.

La tête baissé, elle ne distinguait pas ses yeux.

Aussi, sans même que Lavi lui réponde, elle su qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

Cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec tout du gosse à problème.

Ou plutôt, il avait tout du gosse _qui avait_ des problèmes.

De sérieux problèmes même.

Tout d'abord, on voyait nettement que ses vêtements étaient trop grand pour lui et légèrement usés.

Ses cheveux mi longs noirs étaient lisse bien qu'un peu emmêlés.

Mais surtout, il n'était pas vraiment vêtu pour un mois de novembre.

Même : pas du tout.

Il faisait froid et elle se félicitait d'avoir pensé de bien habiller son enfant.

Ce froid hivernale était source de d'ennuis en tous genre mais surtout visant la santé.

Or, l'enfant était habillé d'un short court et d'un tee shirt d'été.

Quels parents laisseraient leurs enfant s'habiller aussi peu pour un tel climat ?

Aussi, elle remarqua sans peine que le gosse avait la peau sur les os. Il paraissait si fragile qu'on avait l'impression que si on le touchait, il allait se casser.

Brusquement, le jeune brun releva son visage et fixa la femme rousse de son regard transperçant.

Elle ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la force de ce regard.

Elle pouvait y lire tant d'émotion...

De la détresse.

De la peur.

De la tristesse.

Mais surtout, de la haine.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre la vie que cet enfant menait.

Il était clair que ses parents le négligeait.

Voir même qu'ils le batte à en juger les bleus qu'elle pouvait entre apercevoir sur ses jambes frêle et sa blessure fraîche sur sa joue gauche.

Comment se faisait-il que personne n'avait rien fait ?

La protection de l'enfance, ça existait, non ?

Les autres parents d'élèves étaient-ils si idiots, égoïstes et vaniteux pour laisser un enfant dans un état pareil ?

Tous les matins, elle venait mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle remarquait cet enfant.

Probablement parce que les autres matins, elle voyait d'autres parents avec lesquels elle discutait.

Une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour cet enfant !

« Lavi... ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le garçonnet releva le visage vers sa mère.

« Oui ?

-Comment s'appelle ce garçon ? ».

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Yû. Kanda Yû. Déclara-t-il après un silence.

-Et...tu parles un peu avec lui ? ».

Le garçon se referma soudain sur lui-même.

« Lavi ?

-Il...Il...

-Oui ? ».

Sa mère mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le soutenir, voulant qu'il continu.

« Il est bizarre et très méchant.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Il ne parle à personne ! J'ai essayer de lui parler mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pas et que personne ne l'aimait alors il n'aime personne non plus. Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Je vois... » dit-elle.

Cet enfant, Yû Kanda, il était l'exemple type de l'enfant qui manquait d'amour et de celui qui se faisait battre.

D'autres parents arrivèrent et la grille s'ouvrit.

Comme elle le craignait, pas même l'institutrice regardait le brun. Personne ne le regardait mis à part elle. Il se faisait discret et semblait retenir son souffle, comme s'il voulait disparaître, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec son regard intelligent et fort.

Tandis que tous les enfants, y comprit son fils et le brun, entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle fit demi tour et rentra chez elle, bien décidée à prévenir son mari de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et d'aller avertir la police.

oOo

Lundi 15 Novembre 1993, 14h20, Yokohama, école (à la périphérie de Tokyo).

Les élèves écoutaient leurs maîtresses sérieusement, presque religieusement.

Tous...à part Yû et Lavi.

Pour le brun, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il se levait tous les matins dans des conditions pour le moins originales, si on pouvait employer ce mot, et allait à l'école en attendant de rentrer chez lui pour vivre le même calvaire que tous les jours.

Après tout, il était habitué.

Il avait toujours vécu ainsi. Et la professeur qui l'ignorait lui facilitait largement la tâche.

Lavi, lui, c'était plus rare.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! »._

_« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là ! »._

Telle une litanie, les paroles se répétaient inlassablement dans l'esprit du jeune rouquin.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait ce sentiment désagréable qui l'avait envahit dès son réveil et il ne cessait de déglutir, comme si cette désagréable impression allait partir de la sorte, ce qu'il lui valu une gorge sèche et douloureuse.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lavi se retourna et vit un homme qui lui était inconnu, portant un uniforme de policier, sur la pas de la porte.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il savait que quelque chose allait changer.

Il savait que le Lundi 15 Novembre 1993 serai une date marqué dans sa chair à jamais, une plaie purulente qu'il aurait constamment sur son corps, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il le sentait.

Il pouvait aisément sentir le fer rougit et brûlant s'approcher pour imprimer cette date dans son cœur.

L'enseignante s'excusa auprès de ses élèves et leur demanda de se calmer tout en s'avança vers l'inspecteur de police, angoissé.

L'homme, lui, ne cessait de fixer Lavi depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition.

Les deux adultes échangèrent quelques mots silencieusement et sortirent pour continuer leur conversation dehors.

Puis, ils revinrent dans la salle de classe, la mine grave.

Depuis l'arrivé du policier, Yû s'était tendu, attendant à tous moment que l'homme l'embarque avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit cet homme s'avancer vers Lavi et lui demander de le suivre.

Par la suite, le rouquin ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il sorti de l'école et monta dans la voiture de l'homme.

On le mena rapidement chez son grand père.

Arrivé devant la maison de ce dernier, qui n'habitait pas loin de la maison de Lavi, ils descendirent de la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le vieil homme serra dans ses bras son petit fils avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Et, lorsque le vieux Bookman se détacha de l'enfant, ce fut pour partir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le regard vide.

Chamboulé, Lavi se tourna vers le policier qui, visiblement, ne savait pas comment annoncer la funeste nouvelle à un enfant âgé de cinq années.

Funeste nouvelle.

Avant même d'avoir apprit ce qu'il se passait, Lavi savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou plutôt, il l'avait pressentit depuis le matin même.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! »._

_« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là ! »._

Encore les mêmes phrases.

Encore les mêmes mots.

Encore la même promesse passant en boucle dans sa tête.

L'homme se mit à genoux devant l'enfant, faisant à ce dernier une désagréable impression de déjà vu.

« Écoutes petit, tu dois être fort. Tu me le promets ? Ce que je vais te dire c'est...c'est... ».

La voix de l'homme mourut.

Il était gêné et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être autre part et non pour se retrouver à cet endroit pour annoncer quelque chose d'aussi horrible à un pauvre gosse.

Lavi ne répondit pas à la question du l'homme.

Il laissa son regard fixé sur le visage sombre du policier, attendant la phrase fatidique qui le plongerai en entier dans les profondeurs du désespoir.

Le policier se massa la nuque, gêné, cherchant nerveusement les bons mots.

« Ta maman et ton papa...ils sont partis dans un très bel endroit. Ils n'ont pas pu t'emmener avec toi mais...tu ne dois pas t'en faire, ils t'aiment toujours ».

Lavi n'était pas idiot.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce que lui disait cet homme.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Il éclata en sanglots, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies par la tristesse.

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tout en continuant à pleurer.

Il cria sa tristesse, espérant peut-être l'exorciser.

Et, ça continua.

Encore les mêmes phrases.

Encore les mêmes mots.

Encore la même promesse passant en boucle dans sa tête.

Telle une litanie, les paroles se répétaient inlassablement dans l'esprit du jeune rouquin.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! »._

_« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là ! »._

Le fer rouge se posa brusquement sur son cœur, marquant cette fatidique date qu'était ce Lundi 15 Novembre 1993. Et, lorsque le fer se retira de sa chair à vif, ne restai qu'une plaie, une plaie purulente qu'il allait avoir constamment sur son corps, dans son cœur, à jamais, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et toujours cette même litanie, ces mêmes phrases, ces mêmes mots, cette même promesse passant en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! »._

_« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là ! »._

oOo

Lundi 2 Janvier 2012, 07h54, dans les rues de Tokyo.

« D'où tu nous traite de gosses ? On a le même âge ! Je ne pense pas me tromper ! » s'écria Lavi.

L'homme regarda doucement Lavi et Kanda puis, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Désolé mais je suis bien plus âgé que vous. Je suis né en 1953. J'ai cinquante-neuf ans et j'ai rejoins les Noahs quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans en 1978 ».

Lavi et Kanda écarquillèrent des yeux quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis le père noël ! S'exclama le rouquin.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Demanda l'homme, las.

-Oui ! » répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

Tyki sorti avec une vitesse surhumaine un canif* de ses affaires sous le regard ahuris des deux autres hommes et le planta dans sa main en grimaçant.

Le sang s'écoula allègrement de la plaie tandis que l'arme blanche traversait la main de l'homme.

« MAIS T'ES DINGUE ? S'exclama Kanda alors que Lavi pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

-Du calme, du calme ! Tempéra le brun.

-T'es...t'es complètement malade mon pauvre...gémit le rouquin.

-Vous voyez, ce canif vient de me transpercer la main. Affirma Tyki qui n'écoutait pas ce que venait de lui dire Lavi.

-Sans blague...maugréa Kanda.

-Eh bien, regardez maintenant. »

Il sortit avec lenteur l'arme de sa main et les deux amis virent avec stupéfaction la blessure cicatriser à une vitesse époustouflante, la plaie se refermant avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« T'es...t'es quoi ? Questionna Lavi, ahuri.

-Je viens de vous le dire ! Mon nom, c'est Tyki Mikk, je suis né en 1953. J'ai cinquante-neuf ans et j'ai rejoins les Noahs, une organisation qui chasse les monstres que vous avez vu, quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans en 1978.

-Mais...mais pourquoi t'es pas vieux ? Demanda Kanda tout aussi déboussolé.

-Je suis un immortel. Du troisième genre pour être plus précis.

-Gniiia ? » Demanda Lavi avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable en cet instant, soit en grimaçant les yeux grand ouverts.

L'homme soupira, essuya le couteau avec sa manche et le rangea.

« C'est bien trop long à vous expliquer. Mais, vu que vous êtes au courant de tous ça, vous êtes obligés de nous rejoindre et je vais devoir me faire chier à tout vous expliquer.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les garçons.

-Oh ! Ça va hein ! C'est vous qui avez insisté pour savoir tout ça et maintenant, vous êtes beaucoup trop concernés par l'affaire. Vous en savez trop. Alors soit vous nous rejoignez gentiment soit je vous bute maintenant sans que personne ne soit jamais au courant. ».

Face à la colère qui avait envahit Tyki, Kanda et Lavi ne purent acquiescer vivement en déglutissant.

« Bon. D'abord... ».

Tyki sortit une photo d'une des poches de son manteau.

« Je voudrez savoir si vous avez déjà vu cette personne. » dit-il en tendant la photo aux deux garçons.

Les deux amis la saisirent, les mains tremblante, et observèrent l'homme photographié sur le petit bout de papier usé d'où on voyait des traces de pliure, signe que Tyki l'avait depuis longtemps.

L'homme photographié avait l'air d'être un peu plus jeune qu'eux mais au regard de l'ancienneté de la photo, il devait certainement avoir leur âge aujourd'hui.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une tresse stricte, son regard était froid, il avait deux étranges points verticaux sur son front, à peine cachés par sa frange et il était vêtu d'un long manteau marron.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu cet homme.

« Qui est-ce ? Questionna Kanda.

-Howard Link, né en 1988, il a 24 ans. Nous avons perdu sa trace en Corée du Sud en 2006 quand il avait 18 ans. Nous avons de sérieuse raison de penser qu'il se trouve au Japon à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est un criminel ? S'enquit Lavi.

-Non...soupira-t-il.

-Bon, sinon, tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il a fait cet homme ? » S'énerva Kanda.

Tyki poussa un profond soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Bon. Commençons par le commencement.

-Ouais, ça serait pas mal pour commencer ! » râla Kanda.

Lavi donna un coup de coude à son ami pendant que Tyki lui lança un regard noir. Il attendis que les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers lui et qu'ils soient prêt à l'écouter pour parler.

« Bref. Je vous ai déjà dis que pour combattre ces créatures que l'on appelle « prétendants déchus » et dans le but commun de trouver...quelque chose...il existe deux organisations. Les Noahs qui appartiennent à L'Arche et les Exorcistes qui, eux, appartiennent à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Si vous avez le même but, pourquoi vous ne vous alliez pas ? Coupa Lavi.

-Hum...c'est une histoire qui est vieille de quelques siècles...on est en compétition si vous préférés.

-Ok...murmura Kanda. Et c'est quoi ce que vous cherchez ? Et pourquoi vous avez appelé ces créatures « prétendants déchus » ? Et comment vous les tuez ? ».

Tyki grimaça.

C'était beaucoup trop de questions à la fois.

Mais il accepta tout de même d'y répondre, bien qu'avec une lenteur qui mettait à vifs les nerfs des deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

« Détrompez vous. On ne peux pas les tuer. Tous ce que l'on fait, c'est les endormir pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'on les endors, on les transportent dans notre QG où nous les enfermons dans des cachots.

-Comment ça on ne peut pas les tuer ?

-C'est comme ça. Nos armes sont faite à partir d'un alliage de cuivre et d'aluminium, c'est la seule méthode que nous avons trouver pour les combattre. Ce sont des immortels de rang deux. On les appelle « prétendants déchus » car, après avoir reçu le baiser d'une créature, ils se sont transformés en...ça.

-Une créature ?

-Bon sang ! S'énerva Tyki. Vous allez me laisser parler oui ou merde ? ».

Lavi et Kanda furent bouches bées et ils patientèrent sagement que Tyki se calme pour continuer.

Tyki se massa les tempes puis, il sorti une cigarette et l'alluma.

« Alors. La créature qui les a embrassés est en fait ce que l'on cherche. On ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble, trop peu de personnes l'on vues. Nous avons quelques écrits où elle est décrite comme une très belle femme et d'autre où elle est décrite comme un très beau jeune homme. Ce dont on est sûr c'est que cette créature est immortelle et est sur Terre depuis la nuit des temps. On sait qu'elle a de très long cheveux blanc, des yeux bleus-gris, pas très grand, mince et que si c'est un homme, il est très androgyne. Cette créature est toujours décrite comme étant d'une beauté inimaginable. En revanche, le reste diffère selon les textes qui nous sont parvenus. Certains la décrivent comme étant un démon sorti des enfers pour être une tentation à tout être vivant et d'autres la décrivent comme étant un ange descendu du ciel pour nous sauver de l'apocalypse ou d'autres conneries comme ça. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les genre de génération, cette créature est l'unique a être du rang un. Elle a la jeunesse éternelle, une grande beauté, une régénération incroyable sauf les rangs deux et trois qui peuvent, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la blesser. Seul hic, elle est condamnée à être la seule de son espèce pour toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'un être « charitable » accepte de la tuer. Ensuite, tous les « prétendants déchus » sont des catégories deux. C'était des humains mais voilà à quoi ils ressemblent depuis qu'ils ont embrassés la créature. Ils ont à présent des formes animales ou végétales et, quand ils sont énervé, ils se transforment en toutes sortes de créatures plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Ceux qui deviennent hors de contrôle cherchent à éliminer la créature. Ils se régénèrent très vite sauf quand ils sont blessés par nous. Ensuite, il y a les catégories trois... ».

Tyki se tut, mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer ce qu'il était. Kanda et Lavi l'écoutant toujours avec attention, il reprit :

« Les catégories trois sont des humains « Noahs » ou « Exorcistes » ayant rejoint soit le rang de « L'Arche » ou de « La Congrégation de L'Ombre ». Lorsque nous rejoignons les rangs, on nous propose de devenir des immortels de niveau trois, ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique pour combattre je dois dire. Pour ce faire, on nous injecte dans le corps du sang de catégorie deux et nous devenons aussi immortels qu'eux le sont. On se régénère, on ne vieillit pas. Par contre, à la différence d'eux, nous souffrons la mort toutes les pleines lunes. Bref. Maintenant que tous ça est expliqué, je vais vous parler de cet Howard Link. La famille des Link est au service de la créature depuis des générations. Le premier, Othman Link, a fuit l'Allemagne avant la première guerre mondiale et a rejoint la Russie en 1913. La même année, il a commencé a être au service de la créature. En 1917, lors de la révolution Russe, ils ont prit tous deux la fuite et se sont réfugiés en Corée du Sud. Le fils d'Othman, Enrick Link, a prit la succession de son père, celle de servir cet être que nous recherchons, à la mort de son père en 1948. Puis, il a laissé lui-même la succession à Ilian Link à sa mort en 1950. Enfin, Ilian est mort en 2000 et Howard Link est à présent au service de cette créature. En 2006, alors qu'on étaient sur le point de les attraper en Corée du Sud, on a perdus leurs traces. On a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils sont au Japon par le simple fait que les prétendants déchus se font de plus en plus nombreux ici.

-Et pourquoi vous cherchez cette créature ? Pour la tuer ? Demanda Lavi.

-Hum...je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop... ».

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-On nous a toujours dit qu'il fallait la chercher mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour lui faire du bien mais pas non plus pour la tuer.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? ».

Tyki sourit malicieusement.

« C'est simple. Dit-il. Il y a une prophétie qui raconte qu'un baiser d'un amour réciproque de cette créature offre l'immortalité parfaite à celui qui l'embrasse.

-Et quand on l'embrasse et que l'amour n'est pas partagés...pensa Lavi en repensant aux créatures qui les avaient attaqués.

-Exactement ! » Répondit Tyki en voyant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient comprit.

Le Noah se leva et jeta un regard aux deux amis encore assit par terre.

« Aller ! On y va les jeunes ! » dit-il.

Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent, l'incompréhension totale se lisant dans leurs yeux.

« On va où ?

-Eh bien, c'est évident ! Au quartier général de « L'Arche » pour que vous nous rejoignez ! ».

Et, sans écouter leurs protestations, Tyki les embarqua avec lui.

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Et, franchement, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage et ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

*Je pense que tous le monde sait qu'un canif est un couteau de poche... ?


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Titre:** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.

**Résumé : **Le baiser d'un amour réciproque offrira l'immortalité.

**Genre :** Romance/Horror (et un tout petit peu d'humour).

**Couples :** Il y en aura trois je pense dont deux homosexuels et un hétéro**.**

**Rating :** T

**Note 1 :** Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà d'autres fictions mais celle ci, je l'ai dans la tête depuis vraiment très longtemps et je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fic tant que j'ai cette histoire en tête. Considérez cette histoire comme un caprice de ma part.

**Note 2 : **Dans ce chapitre, un certain japonais va nous faire, comme on dit, un coup de pute xD Je n'en dis pas plus O:)

**Note 3 :** Je révélerai prochainement comment Lavi a perdu son œil droit ! Patience patience !

**Note 4 : **Je vous offre dans ce chapitre un baiser entre deux protagonistes sur un plateau d'argent ! J'espère que vous allez aimer x) (ou alors, vous risquez d'être profondément déçus et vous allez tous tenter de me tuer ! Par grave, je suis SM xD)

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répond en fin de chapitre ! =)_

[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes :/ ]

**Chapitre Quatre.**

Lundi 2 Janvier 2012, 22h30, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

Lavi et Kanda n'arrivaient plus vraiment à tenir debout.

Ils étaient épuisés par la route qu'ils venait de faire.

Ils avaient marchés toutes la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et pour trouver des toilettes.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas la joie.

Parfois, aussi, ils avaient croisés deux ou trois « prétendants déchus » et avaient dut faire un petit sprint pour leur échapper tandis que Tyki s'en était occupé. D'ailleurs, l'homme ne semblait pas du tout épuisé.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions à cela.

La première était qu'il parvenait à dissimuler sa fatigue facilement.

La deuxième était que ses pouvoirs d'immortels l'aidait à ne pas ressentir de fatigue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois hommes marchaient à une allure soutenu dans les couloirs de L'Arche.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant le grand bâtiment, Lavi et Kanda avait été réellement surprit.

L'organisation était à l'écart de la ville, en pleine forêt. Cependant, le bâtiment de cette étrange organisation semblait pour le moins moderne.

Ses deux grands portes d'entrés étaient en acier, donnant une impression incroyable de puissance. Tous le reste de l'imposant immeuble était en pierre.

En fait, le bâtiment ressemblait en lui-même à un gigantesque coffre fort, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Comment se faisait-il que l'état ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de cette chose...étrange ?

Lavi avait posé la question à Tyki, ce à quoi le brun avait répondu par :

« L'état est au courant de notre existence. C'est lui-même qui finance nos recherches et nous offrent ce dont nous avons besoin que ce soit en matériel, en argent ou encore en alibi si nécessaire. ».

C'est à cet instant que Lavi et Kanda se rendirent compte que l'état japonais cachait bien des choses à son peuple.

Mais après tout, il devait en être de la même manière pour tous les autres pays...

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte et Tyki l'ouvrit.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une immense pièce munit de meubles, d'un lit d'une porte menant à des toilettes et une salle de bain et d'une petite fenêtre munis de barreaux d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir le croissant de lune blanc.

Les garçons n'eurent pas à demander quoi que ce soit concernant les barreaux. Ce que leur avait dit Tyki concernant les pleines lunes les aidaient à se faire une petite idée de la raison de tels barreaux à sa fenêtre.

« Voici ma chambre...dit Tyki. Je dois faire mon rapport et je suis de mission cette nuit. Je vous laisse ici... ».

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

« Et...rajouta Tyki. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai qu'un lit double.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! On a l'habitude de dormir ensemble, Lavi et moi. » commenta Kanda.

Tyki fut surprit. Déjà, le japonais était plus réservé que le roux et là, il lui sortait ça comme ça ?

« Oh alors...vous... ».

Tyki rougit légèrement en regardant les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Bon, je vous laisse, à plus tard ! ».

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il disparu, la porte se refermant aussi silencieusement que vite.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du japonais et, quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à ricaner.

Lavi grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Tu fais chier Yû... Mais cette fois-ci, tu fais vraiment chier.

-Je sais, bébé ! ».

Lavi poussa un long soupir.

Dans un rire, Kanda rejoignit son ami sur le lit. Il se plaça derrière le rouquin et l'entoura de ses bras, le ramenant contre son torse.

« Dis-moi Lavi...pourquoi je te fais tellement chier ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de manière taquine.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué que Tyki me plaisait...bougonna le roux.

-Oh ? Mon chéri me trompe ? Ria le brun.

-Arrête avec tes conneries, Yû... ».

Kanda sourit et embrassa doucement la joue du rouquin.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, t'en dis quoi ?

-J'en dis que je suis complètement crevé, que je veux dormir et rester toute ma vie sous la couette.

-Tu sais que c'est à double sens ce que tu dis ? ».

Lavi regarda Kanda quelques instants puis éclata de rire, sous la mine surprise du japonais.

« 'Tain Yû ! Quand tes crevé, t'es intenable ! Un vrai pervers !

-Rho, ça va...

-Maintenant, j'ai peur de dormir avec toi ! Tu vas pas me violer, hein... ? Questionna Lavi en riant.

-Pfff, aucun risque là dessus. Les mecs, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je préfère largement une grosse poitrine ! ».

Lavi sourit tendrement.

Kanda s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas et invita Lavi à le rejoindre en relevant la couverture.

Le rouquin enleva ses chaussures et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il se laissa tomber juste à côté du brun.

Kanda recouvrit leurs corps des couvertures.

Presque instantanément, Lavi colla son corps contre celui de son ami.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement puis, sombrèrent doucement dans le plus profond des sommeils.

oOo

Jeudi 25 Novembre 1993, 10h06, Yokohama, école (à la périphérie de Tokyo).

« Arrêtez ! » hurla l'enfant, paniqué.

Ses assaillants ne se lassaient pas des coups de pieds ni d'autres coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

L'enfant avait beau pleurer, il savait que personne ne viendrait.

Lavi était revenu en cours lundi.

Pendant une semaine, il avait était absent.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était à présent...orphelin.

Il avait son grand père, certes. Mais le vieil homme n'arrivait pas à faire face. Tous les événements le dépassaient. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de son petit-fils.

Aussi avait-il prit la décision de renvoyer le jeune enfant à l'école.

S'il savait ce que le petit garçon vivait depuis quatre jour, il le sortirai immédiatement.

Malheureusement, il n'accordait pas un regard à l'enfant.

Il le voyait sans le voir.

Tous les soirs, lorsque Lavi rentrait chez lui, couvert de bleus, blessés à de nombreux endroits, et certainement des doigts cassés ou peut-être pire...eh bien, tous ces soirs là, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, les yeux de son grand-père le voyait sans vraiment le voir.

Le vieux Bookman était devenue une carcasse vide depuis la mort de son fils et de sa belle-fille. C'est à peine s'il avait la conscience que le petit Lavi était là, dans un état aussi pitoyable, dans un état même pire que le sien.

Non.

Il ne le remarquait pas.

Quatre jours, c'était court, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, nombre de choses s'étaient passées durant ces quatre journées.

Ceux que Lavi considéraient comme des amis étaient à présent des monstres.

Les matins, il arrivait plus tôt que prévus à l'école dans l'espoir de leur échapper...

En vain...

C'était comme si ils le suivait.

Où qu'il aille, un de ses camarades était là.

Et les coups commençaient à tomber, dans un coin de rue particulièrement sombre.

Lundi, les coups avait été relativement légers. Ses assaillants ne s'étaient contentés que de quelques coups de pieds dans les jambes. Et encore, les coups de pieds n'étaient pas vraiment violents. Ce qui était le pire cette journée là était les moqueries.

Mardi, voyant qu'il ne semblait rien dire, les coups avaient été un peu plus fort, se limitant toujours aux tibias. Les moqueries avaient redoublées.

Mercredi.

Une demi journée, heureusement.

Ou plutôt malheureusement...

Mercredi, les coups avaient été très violents. Ils l'avait fait tomber à terre. Les coups de pieds pleuvaient et frappaient son ventre de plus en plus fort, faisant que le petit garçon crachait du sang. Ces gosses avaient cinq ans ! Cinq malheureuses années d'existence ! Et pourtant, ils en avaient de la ressource. Ils avaient une imagination particulièrement fertile pour savoir quel supplice offrir au rouquin. Et ce rouquin. Cinq ans. Tout aussi jeune que ses agresseurs. Comment faisaient-il pour supporter tout ça ? Et sans crier ? Sans supplier ? Sans se défendre ?

Ses assaillants s'amusaient à le comparer au jeune Yû Kanda.

Après tout, ils avaient l'air tout aussi fragiles l'un que l'autre.

Ils avaient l'air tout aussi pitoyables.

Ils avaient l'air tout aussi misérables.

Ils avaient l'air tout aussi seuls.

Jeudi. Ce jour-ci, les coups étaient d'autant plus violents.

Lavi était recroquevillé au sol, la bouche en sang et les larmes dévalant ses joues. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que ça dure une éternité.

« Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il autant qu'il pu, une seconde fois.

-'Tain ! T'as vu c'ment il s'rebelle le p'tit roux-roux à sa môman ? Ria un des garçon.

-Il r'ssemble de plus en plus au petit YûYû quand il se fait taper là ! S'exclama un autre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-C'est des débiles ces deux là ! » cracha le premier.

Lavi ferma les yeux.

Qui disait qu'un enfant était inoffensif ?

C'était complètement fou. De nombreux psychiatres avaient eu affaire avec des enfants complètement cinglés. Certains avaient tués leurs parents parce qu'ils n'avaient pas achetés le dernier joué à la mode. Certains jouaient au jeu du foulard, certains jouaient au jeu de la canette et d'autres jouaient au jeu de l'aérosol.*

Non.

Les enfants pouvaient être de vrais monstres.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber ! »._

_« Écoutes Lavi. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Maman sera toujours là ! »_

« C'est faux maman...tu m'as abandonné... » pensa douloureusement le rouquin.

Un nouveau coup de pieds s'écrasa sur son ventre, le coupant dans ses pensées. Lavi gémit de douleur.

« Arrêtez...sanglota-t-il.

-Oh ! Il pleure ? T'crois qu'il va appeler sa môman ?

-P't'être bien ! Se moqua un autre.

-Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte ? ».

Tous s'arrêtèrent.

Personne, y comprit Lavi, n'avait reconnu la voix qui venait de parler.

Tous simplement parce que le propriétaire de cette voix ne parlait presque jamais.

Les assaillants dirent face au nouveau venu et Lavi se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Yû Kanda était là, son corps frêle faisant face aux autres et un sourire sadique illuminait ses traits.

Lavi ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant ce sourire plus qu'inquiétant.

Le chef de bande s'avança vers le brun.

« Tiens ! Le petit YûYû veut du râb ? T'cherches la merde ? ».

Kanda ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Il restait immobile, debout, son sourire glaçant plaqué sur son visage, comme si ce que disait l'autre gosse ne l'effrayait pas.

Lavi savait ce qui allait se passer.

Yû était le souffre douleur de tout le monde. Alors, il s'imaginait aisément que le brun allait morfler dans quelques minutes.

Les gosses commencèrent à rigoler et s'avancèrent de manière inquiétante vers le brun.

Ils s'élancèrent et...

Lavi retint un cri de stupéfaction.

Yû Kanda, celui qui _n'était aimé_ par personne.

Yû Kanda, celui qui _n'aimait_ personne.

Yû Kanda, celui qui _se faisait battre_ par toutes les brutes de sa classe.

Ce même garçon venait de frapper ses assaillants avec une force phénoménale.

Les autres ne comprirent pas ce revirement de situation.

« D'puis quand c'clochard rend les coups ? » Ragea l'un d'entre eux.

Il se prit un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

« On s'casse ! » cria le chef en courant le plus vite possible.

Tous le suivirent sans rien rajouter.

Lavi, quand à lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Yû se tourna vers lui et le toisa de ses prunelles aussi sombres et bleus que la nuit.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers le roux, Lavi recula précipitamment, se cognant douloureusement le dos au mur. Il étouffa une plainte et sursauta en voyant une main en face de lui.

Il releva les yeux, étonné que le propriétaire de la dite main lui propose de l'aide. À moins que ce ne soit pour le frapper lui aussi... ?

« Ça va ? » S'enquit la voix du brun.

La voix était devenu incroyablement douce. Jamais Lavi n'avait entendu le brun parler d'une voix aussi belle. Déjà que le brun ne parlait presque jamais...

Kanda s'accroupit devant lui, soupira, puis le secoua doucement à l'épaule.

« Hey...ça va ? ».

Cette voix...elle était semblable à celle de sa mère. Elle possédait sa douceur.

Une douceur divine...

Le visage du japonais s'illumina d'un tendre sourire. Sourire que Lavi n'avait jamais vu. Sourire que sûrement personne n'avait vu jusqu'à présent.

Lavi avait conscience qu'il était sans doute la première personne à voir Yû sourire de cette manière.

Un sourire tendre, le rendant incroyablement beau.

Dans ce sourire et dans cette voix, Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'y entrevoir sa mère à présent...décédée.

Sans prévenir, Lavi rassembla ses dernières forces pour se jeter dans les bras de Yû.

Ce dernier, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de rapprochement, ne savait pas comment réagir. Tous ce qu'il connaissait était les coups de son père, les coups de sa mère, les coups de ses camarades ou encore les coups que lui-même administrait. Jamais il n'avait eu de rapprochement aussi...tendre.

Le brun se surprit à apprécier cet étreinte.

Des petites secousses provenant du corps du roux lui apprirent que Lavi pleurait.

D'une main hésitante, Yû porta sa main à la tête du roux et lui caressa les cheveux maladroitement.

« Chut...ça va aller maintenant...je serai là pour t'aider Lavi... ».

Le rouquin releva un visage baigné de larmes vers son sauveur.

« On peut être...amis ? Et tu m'aideras... ?

-Oui, je t'aiderai... ».

Lavi le fixa de ses deux yeux verts brillant, attendant probablement la suite de la réponse.

Kanda hésitait à lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami alors...il avait peur de blesser le roux et de ne pas savoir se comporter comme un ami. Malgré tout, il voulait essayer d'être son ami. Il le voulait tout autant qu'il souhaitait protéger le rouquin.

Il le protégerai, coûte que coûte.

Il se le jura.

Il répondit enfin :

« Oui. On peut être...amis. ».

oOo

Mardi 3 Janvier 2012, 02h50, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

Kanda grogna doucement en se réveillant.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps !

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Il tourna son regard vers Lavi, endormit à ses côtés, son corps étroitement mêlé au sien.

Le japonais poussa un long soupir et tenta de s'extirper du lit sans réveiller son ami.

Bien qu'il n'avait quitté la prison que quelques jours plus tôt, il se souvenait que Lavi avait le sommeil lourd. Alors, il était plus que probable qu'il n'ai pas changé.

Pas de ce côté là, en tous cas.

Il réussit à sortir du lit mais, il fut prit de vertiges et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il fut soulager quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu tord, que Lavi dormait toujours autant qu'un loir.

Un petit rire moqueur lui échappa.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

Il neigeait.

Il se releva et constata que tout dehors était blanc.

Il mit ses bottes, enfila sa veste et son écharpe et quitta la chambre.

Il chercha le chemin qui menait à l'extérieur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur, son corps fut transi de froid. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ferai aussi froid !

L'air était glacial et il neigeait abondement.

Kanda sortit de la poche arrière de son jean son paquet de cigarette.

Il prit une cigarette entre ses longs doigts fin et la plaça entre ses lèvres tremblantes et pâles.

Il rangea son paquet et sorti son briquet.

Il alluma sa cigarette, profitant de la chaleur émanant de la flamme à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Puis, il rangea son briquet au même endroit que celui de son paquet et il prit une longue bouffé, savourant cet instant de silence.

Il aimait ces instants où il n'entendait que sa respiration et son souffle qui rejetait la fumée grise dans l'air.

Il releva son visage et vit le croissant de lune dans une position bien étrange.

Elle était complètement couché, les deux ses deux pointes tournées vers le haut.

Mais ce qui était surtout surprenant était sa couleur : rouge sang.

Il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés quelques heures auparavant, la lune n'était-elle pas blanche et parfaitement droite ? Ou bien, avait-il rêvé ?

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement inquiet par ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant.

Après tout, il avait connu des situations bien pires que celle-ci.

Son corps se détendait petit à petit.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et baissa son regard et sursauta violemment en se retrouvant face à face à un inconnu.

Non.

En réalité, ce n'était pas un inconnu.

Kanda n'aurai vraiment pas crut revoir ces yeux-là à cet endroit.

Bien qu'il avait vu pour la première fois ces yeux la veille, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vu.

Il avait même l'impression que ce regard lui avait affreusement manqué.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit alors que son regard plongeait dans les profondeurs argentés et bleus de ce regard.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se rapprochait inexorablement vers le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Il était hypnotisé par ce regard, complètement sous son emprise, à sa merci.

Pourquoi le clochard de la veille était-il là ?

Il l'ignorait.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Il l'ignorait également.

Il ne se comprenait pas.

D'habitude, beaux yeux ou pas, il envoyait chier le premier venu.

Alors pourquoi il ne repoussait pas ce mec ?

Il pencha un peu plus son visage jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres celles du jeune clochard.

Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par le flots d'émotions qui l'emportait.

Il se sentait si bien...

Les lèvres de l'étranger étaient douces et avait un goût indescriptible.

Kanda remua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon, souhaitant approfondir cet échange.

Il entoura de ses bras le corps frêle du clochard, serrant son corps contre le sien.

L'inconnu répondit au baiser du japonais.

Kanda se rompit le baiser quelques secondes pour mordiller les lèvres de son homologue. Puis, il les lécha envieusement.

L'autre se laissa faire, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges et l'air d'apprécier l'échange.

Kanda revint à l'assaut des lèvres si douces et tentatrice et se fraya un passage dans la bouche de l'étranger. L'accès lui fut autorisé et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il fit danser sa langue avec celle de son partenaire.

Le baiser devenait sauvage, fiévreux et passionné.

Jamais Kanda n'aurai imaginé embrasser aussi passionnément une personne du même sexe que lui.

Et, il devait l'avouer, il adorait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être aussi bien sentit.

Ses mains descendirent sur les reins de son compagnon, pressant ce corps si désireux contre le sien.

À cours d'oxygène, il rompit le baiser et observa le visage rougit du clochard.

Ce garçon était tout simplement magnifique.

« Comment tu t'appelle... ? » demanda Kanda d'une voix grave et séduisante.

Le garçon sourit mais ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

Le japonais se souvint que ce dernier n'avait pas répondu non plus la veille.

Était-il réellement muet ?

Le clochard repoussa doucement son corps et il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

Kanda ne pouvait lâcher cette silhouette du regard.

Il avança doucement sa main et sortit le bonnet qui se trouvait sur la tête du clochard.

Une longue chevelure blanche et soyeuse se déroula et vint entourer le visage si harmonieux du jeune homme.

Il était sublime.

Jamais Kanda n'avait vu une personne aussi belle.

Les traits de son visage était très fins pour un garçon. Il possédait de grands yeux à la fois bleus et argentés et son sourire angélique ne faisait qu'accroître sa beauté. Il avait une longue marque sur le côté gauche du visage, arrivant jusqu'au bas de la joues.

Kanda ignorai où s'arrêtait exactement cette marque car elle était cachée en grande partie par l'épaisse frange blanche du blandin.

Le clochard se rapprocha de Kanda et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé... » murmura-t-il d'une voix plus belle que toute les merveilles du monde.

Kanda sursauta.

Alors, il pouvait parler ?

Le blandin se recula tout en souriant tendrement au brun.

Ce dernier le saisit par l'avant bras.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? » insista-t-il.

Mais, le blandin le repoussa soudain avec brutalité, contrastant avec son comportement précédent.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » hurla-t-il.

Il recula à une vitesse incroyable et se prit la tête entre ses mains, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Kanda voulait lui venir en aide mais le blandin le repoussait constamment, de manière de plus en plus violente.

Soudain, le blandin poussa un hurlement affreux.

Kanda, paniqué, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Des flammes jaillirent de nulle part autour du corps du clochard.

Les flammes entouraient le corps du clochard.

Kanda s'approcha et tenta d'arrêter ces flammes.

Il sortit sa veste et la plaça sur l'étranger tout en le couvrant de neige.

Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire.

En seulement quelques minutes, Kanda se retrouva agenouillé au sol.

Il avait la nette impression d'avoir perdu quelques chose de très important.

Il se sentait...vide.

Comme s'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Dans ses bras, seules restaient ses cendres...

oOo

Mardi 3 Janvier 2012, 07h00, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut, son corps remplit de sueur, haletant.

« Oh ! Ça va, gamin ? » s'inquiéta une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Kanda regarda de tout côtés mais il ne voyait le clochard nul part.

Il commença à paniquer.

« Oh ! Calmes toi ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » le rassura la même personne.

Il regarda à côté de lui, le lit était vide. Lavi s'était certainement réveillé plus tôt, chose étonnante de la marmotte qu'il était.

Kanda intéressante enfin à la personne qui était en face de lui, à la personne qui l'avait appelée « Gamin ».

Il se retint de lui demander si elle s'était vu mais s'abstint. Elle était sans aucun doute comme Tyki et probablement plus vieille qu'elle.

Elle était de petite taille et mince. Elle ressemblait énormément à Tyki avec sa peau halée, ses cheveux brun et ses yeux dorés. Elle portait une robe courte blanche, offrant un magnifique décolleté à Kanda. Ses collant était troués et elle portait d'étranges chaussures avec des pompons. Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas froid habillée de cette manière...

« Qui t'es toi... ? Grogna-t-il.

-Nan mais je rêve ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une grande tape sur la tête. Et on dit même pas bonjour ? Comment on éduque les gosses à notre époque ? ».

Kanda grimaça en se massant la tête.

C'était qu'elle frappait fort la petite !

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Bonjour, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton polit.

-Bonjour. Je suis la nièce de Tyki, je m'appelle Road Kamelot. Je suis née en 1962, j'ai 50 ans et j'ai rejoint les Noahs en 1979 quand j'avais 17 ans.

-C'est une manie chez vous de toujours parler de votre date de naissance et de la date où vous êtes devenus immortels ou quoi ? S'exaspéra le japonais.

-NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! » cria-t-elle en lui donnant une gifle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tyki et Lavi qui regardaient amusés la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

« Road, évites de trop de défigurer, je ne pense pas qu'Adam-sama apprécie... ».

La fille fit la moue et se partie, la tête haute.

Un nouvel inconnu entra dans la salle. Il était grand, mince, avec les cheveux relativement courts et blond et sirotait une canette de coca. Il devait avoir la trentaine, sauf évidemment s'il était immortel lui aussi.

« Enchanté. Dit le nouveau venu en se plaçant devant un Kanda décoiffé. Je suis Reever Wenhamm. ».

Il y eu un petit silence.

« Ah ? Vous ne me dite pas votre date de naissance, vous ? Demanda Kanda, plutôt surprit. Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas immortels comme ces dégénérés ?

-Ouaip ! Je suis né le 8 septembre 1986 et j'ai 26 ans ! ».

Kanda se retint de lui faire la remarque qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé sa date d'anniversaire.

« Je suis le chef scientifique ainsi que le second après notre dirigeant. D'ailleurs, Adam-sama souhaite vous voir vous et votre ami, Lavi Bookman. ».

Kanda acquiesça.

Il se leva et s'habilla, gêné devant des yeux scrutateurs. Il sentait clairement que ce Reever profitait de la situation pour mater.

Enfin, il rejoignit Lavi et tous deux suivirent Reever et Tyki qui discutaient à voix basse quelques mètres devant eux.

« On dirai que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, Yû ! Commenta Lavi.

-Ta gueule, Lapin Débile. Cracha Kanda.

-Oh ! Tu ne m'appelle plus bébé ? Fit Lavi en faisant semblant de bouder.

-'Scuse mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. ».

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une immense salle.

Le dirigeant de L'Arche, Adam Millénaire, était assis devant un bureau, occupé à remplir des papiers.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence des quatre hommes, il ôta ses lunettes et se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes bien Lavi Bookman et Yû Kanda ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les deux amis hochèrent leurs têtes.

« Veuillez vous asseoir. ».

Lavi s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait l'homme.

Kanda, bien qu'hésitant au début, finit par s'asseoir, trop gêné par le regard glacial de l'homme.

« J'ai appris que vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je me trompe ?

-Non...répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

-Très bien. J'aimerai que vous nous rejoignez.

-Vous rejoindre... ? Répéta Lavi, d'une petite voix.

-Oui, j'aimerai que vous combattez aux côtés de Tyki, de Road et de Wisely. Dit-il en désignant un garçons à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux blancs, un peu à l'écart des autres. Acceptez vous ?

-Oui ! Répondit immédiatement Lavi.

-Acceptez-vous aussi de devenir un immortel de catégorie 3 ? ».

Le rouquin réfléchit pendant une longue minute puis finit par accepter.

« Très bien. Et vous ? » demanda Adam en regardant Kanda dans les yeux.

Kanda se leva de son siège et répondit d'une voix glaciale à laquelle on ne pouvait pas répondre :

« Je refuse. ».

**Suite au chapitre cinq !**

Oh oh oh ! Mais pourquoi Kanda a-t-il refusé de rejoindre les Noahs et de devenir immortel ?

Et son rêve était-il vraiment un rêve ?

Tous cela, vous le saurez en lisant la suite ! =)

Personnellement, je suis fière de ce chapitre. J'ai pu mettre tous ce que je souhaitais et, en plus, ce chapitre est assez long ! *.*

Gloire à moi !

Et puis, le baiser entre Kanda et Allen...

Aaw °o°

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pitié !

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

Yvore : Je te remercie, ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! =) Et tu as bien vu quels personnages se sont embrassés dans ce chapitre, hein ? x) Bon, ok, c'était pas réel mais bon ! C'est un avant goût des choses on va dire xD

J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! =)

***Jeu du foulard :** Il s'agit d'un étranglement volontaire, réalisé seul ou à plusieurs, dont l'objectif est de vivre une expérience, de connaître des sensations nouvelles. C'est un jeu assez répandu dans les écoles, malheureusement...

**Jeu de la canette : **Le principe est de faire un cercle, une canette de soda est lancée vers un des participants. Si l'enfant, désigné comme victime, ne la rattrape pas, il est frappé par le reste du groupe. Un enfant victime un jour, peut devenir le bourreau le lendemain. Le jeu se pratique dans les cours de récréation, à l'école et dans tous les lieux où un groupe peut se constituer.

**Jeu de l'aérosol : **Avec pour objectif de se déformer la voix, de s'amuser entre copains. Le principe est d'inhaler le produit contenu dans un aérosol pour se déformer la voix.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Titre:** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Note 1 : **Eh oui, me voilà de nouveau. Je m'excuse du retard... Je m'occuperai prochainement de « Numéro A97 ». En espérant que ce cinquième chapitre de cette fiction vous plaise...

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, oui, le baiser entre Kanda et Allen n'était qu'un rêve (ainsi qu'un avant goût des choses ;3).

**Note 3 : **J'ai prévu un lemon Yullen (eh oui, déjà) mais attendez vous qu'il soit assez...spécial. Quoi qu'en fait, peut-être pas tellement...m'enfin, vous verrez quand je vous ferai l'honneur de le poster (sachant qu'il y a pleins d'autres chapitres prévus d'ici là).

**Note 4 :** Oui promis, c'est la dernière ! Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qu'a fait Kanda pour se retrouver en prison.

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répond en fin de chapitre ! =)_

[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes :/ ]

**Chapitre Cinq.**

Mardi 3 Janvier 2012, 07h00, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

_« J'ai appris que vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je me trompe ?_

_-Non...répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson._

_-Très bien. J'aimerai que vous nous rejoignez._

_-Vous rejoindre... ? Répéta Lavi, d'une petite voix._

_-Oui, j'aimerai que vous combattez aux côtés de Tyki, de Road et de Wisely. Dit-il en désignant un garçons à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux blancs, un peu à l'écart des autres. Acceptez vous ?_

_-Oui ! Répondit immédiatement Lavi._

_-Acceptez-vous aussi de devenir un immortel de catégorie 3 ? »._

_Le rouquin réfléchit pendant une longue minute puis finit par accepter._

_« Très bien. Et vous ? » demanda Adam en regardant Kanda dans les yeux._

_Kanda se leva de son siège et répondit d'une voix glaciale à laquelle on ne pouvait pas répondre :_

_« Je refuse. »._

Lundi 02 Janvier 2006, 12h40, Yokohama, lycée Kanagawa Sohgoh.

-J'ai faim ! Se plaignit un garçon à la chevelure orange.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, ce même garçon, assis par terre en tailleur, se pencha exagérément vers son voisin, cherchant à capter son regard.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et loucha sur le bentô de ce dernier.

-Hum, Yû...tu vas tout finir ?

Le brun soupira puis, releva le visage.

Lavi se retint de sourire, sentant qu'il allait gagner dans très peu de temps.

**3**

-Dis, t'es sûr que tu as faim ? Si tu n'en veux plus...

Kanda plissa un peu les yeux, tout en regardant d'un œil critique les deux bentô que s'était enfilé son ami.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu manger autant.

**2**

-Tu as vraiment encore...faim ? Demanda le brun suspicieux.

Le rouquin hocha vivement la tête.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lui non plus mais, en cette journée, il mourrait de faim.

Peut-être était-ce cette longue synthèse de trois copies doubles qu'il venait de faire en français qui le mettait autant en appétit...

-Oui ! Aller, s'il te plaît...

**1**

Lavi savait qu'il gagnerait.

Comme toujours.

Yû Kanda ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Alors, ce ne serai pas ce repas qui échapperai à la règle...

Voyant que le japonais allait tout de même refuser, Lavi sorti son arme fatale.

Les yeux du chien battu.

**Gagné !**

Yû grimaça et donna son bentô au rouquin.

-Tiens, de toutes manières, je n'ai pas faim.

-Merci Yûyû !

Le brun soupira.

Il posa son coude sur son genoux et son menton dans la paume de sa main tout en observant le roux enfiler avec une vitesse, dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve, son repas.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Ah...je te jure...dit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lavi plissa les yeux, s'arrêta d'engloutir la nourriture un instant et tira la langue à son ami.

Puis, sans se soucier du regard blasé du brun, il retourna à sa passionnante activité qu'était d'engloutir le déjeuné du brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bentô avait rejoint ses deux autres compagnons au sol et les deux adolescents était avachis contre le grillage du toit du lycée.

Ils observaient en silence les nuages qui passaient doucement leurs courses au gré du vent.

Lavi prit une profonde inspiration, emplissant ses poumons de cet air pollué.

Une sonnerie de téléphone lui fit ouvrir ses yeux et il darda ses deux iris verts dans la direction du brun qui ouvrait son téléphone pour lire son sms.

Lavi laissa échapper un faible soupir triste.

-C'est encore _eux_ ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Kanda le regarda un instant.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à son ami mais là, il le devait.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le rouquin avec ses conneries et surtout avec _**la**_ connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Lavi connaissait sa situation familiale.

Aussi, de par ce fait, lorsque c'était trop dur chez lui, Yû allait passer la nuit chez son meilleur ami.

Au départ, c'était même Lavi et Bookman qui le lui avait proposé...

Les deux adolescents avaient donc prit l'habitude de dormir au moins une fois par semaine ensembles, dans le même lit.

Et, chose étrange, ils dormaient mieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

D'un point de vu extérieur, on aurai pu se m'éprendre sur leur relation.

Ils étaient toujours ensembles, dormaient souvent ensembles et aimaient se taquiner et se laisser des baisers sur la joues -ou plutôt, Lavi adorait embrasser les joues de Kanda.

Mais, en réalité, bien que Lavi était depuis toujours homosexuel, il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Kanda était cent pour cent hétéro et Lavi n'envisageait rien avec son ami.

Certes, le brun était sexy et avait un corps de rêve et il était déjà arrivé à Lavi de fantasmer sur le corps parfaitement sculpté du brun. Cependant, ils se considéraient comme frères.

Et ce, depuis le jour où ils étaient devenus amis.

-Yû ?

Kanda sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son ami.

-Oui. C'est encore mes parents...mentit-il.

Lavi grimaça.

-Bon, bah...si ça recommence, n'hésite pas à revenir à la maison ce soir, hein ?

Le brun dodelina de la tête.

-Non. T'inquiète. J'ai la nette impression que tout va bien se passer ce soir. Assura-t-il.

Le roux plissa ses beaux yeux verts et observa le profil trop calme de son ami.

Il savait que le brun ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais, il avait aussi peur de connaître ce qu'il cachait.

Est-ce que ce soir allait être pire que les soirs précédents ?

Est-ce que...il allait se passer quelque chose d'irréparable ?

Lavi chassa ses mauvaises pensées et retourna son visage vers le ciel.

Quelques longues minutes défilèrent, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans le silence le plus total.

Seul quelques chant lointains d'oiseaux venaient perturber ce silence.

Puis, la sonnerie retentit, ordonnant à chaque élève de rejoindre sa salle.

Lundi 02 Janvier 2006, 16h00, Yokohama, lycée Kanagawa Sohgoh.

Lavi et Kanda quittèrent leur salle de cours.

Les cours de l'après-midi s'étaient déroulés avec une vitesse déconcertante.

Mais, enfin, c'était le week-end.

Lavi avait encore prévu tout pleins de choses.

D'abord, il voulait aller à la fête foraine le lendemain.

Il savait que s'il disait à Kanda qu'il invitait Emilia, la fille sur laquelle lorgnait Yû depuis longtemps, ce dernier accepterai obligatoirement de venir avec lui.

Quoi que, après réflexion, même s'il n'invitait pas cette fille, le brun serai venu en faisant croire qu'il était obligé pour ne pas subir le « courroux » du « grand, puissant et dangereux » Lavi Bookman.

Évidemment, ce n'était qu'ironie.

Bien qu'un peu plus grand que lui, Lavi n'avait rien de dangereux et encore moins de puissant.

Pas que Lavi était impuissant sexuellement parlant hein !

Car pour ça, Kanda n'en savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir.

Non.

Mais de toutes manières, imaginez un Lavi diabolique avec un sourire sadique à faire éclater son courroux...

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du brun.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Lavi, curieux.

-Rien, rien...

-Je pari que tu te moques encore de moi...J'ai fais quoi, encore ?

Le japonais ria quelques secondes mais ne répondit pas.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lents vers la sortie.

Arrivés devant le portail, Lavi se tourna vers son ami.

-Dis Yû...s'il y avait un problème...tu me le dirai, hein ?

Le japonais sourit un peu, renforçant l'idée qu'avait Lavi.

L'idée que Kanda lui mentait.

-Oui, t'inquiète je te dis !

Lavi soupira et regarda au sol.

-Bon...ok...mais si tu as le moindre problème, promets moi que tu viendras chez moi ce soir.

Pour être sûr que le japonais ne lui mente pas encore une fois, il plongea ses deux yeux verts dans ceux, bleus foncés, de son meilleur ami.

Kanda fut déstabilisé par ce regard si sévère mais, il se reprit très vite.

-Pourquoi te promettre un truc pareil ? Franchement, Lavi, je n'ai même pas besoin de te le promettre ! Tu sais très bien que si tout va mal, je viendrai...

-Promets-le quand même !

Le nippon ferma ses yeux un courts instants tout en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Même si Lavi l'ignorait, il mettait toute la pression sur le brun qui se sentait affreusement étouffer.

-Bon. Ok. Je te promet que, si ça dérape, je viendrai chez toi.

Lavi regarda son ami, sceptique.

Cette phrase n'annonçait décidément rien de bon.

Kanda n'avait quand même pas décidé de tuer ses vieux, quand même...

Si... ?

Lavi haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les scooters.

-Bon. Très bien. Je te fais confiance Yû ! Se força-t-il de dire en souriant.

Il mit son casque sur sa tête.

Il prit le visage de son ami et laissa un baiser baveux sur la joue du brun.

-Rha...dégages...maugréa le japonais sans vraiment de conviction.

Le rouquin recula et monta sur son scooter en riant.

-T'es vraiment dégueux ! Commenta Kanda en s'essuyant sa joue humide de salive avec la manche de la veste de son uniforme.

Le rire de Lavi augmenta tandis que différentes grimaces passaient sur le visage du brun.

-Aller ! À tout à l'heure, peut-être ! Dit Lavi avant de disparaître.

Kanda regarda silencieusement le scooter et son ami s'éloigner.

-Si ça dérape...chuchota-t-il, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait était un idiot d'avoir promis à Lavi de le rejoindre si ça se passait mal.

Car, si ça dérapait, il n'irai ni chez Lavi et ne rentrerai pas chez lui non plus.

Non.

Si tout dérapait, il irai dans un endroit bien spécial.

Et ça, il le savait.

Lundi 02 Janvier 2006, 18h52, Bank of Yokohama, Ltd.

Kanda attendait.

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil au mec qui était à côté de lui mais, voyant que l'autre l'ignorait superbement, le brun en fit de même.

Il n'était pas à son premier cambriolage.

Sauf que voilà, c'était son premier _gros _cambriolage.

Et là, tout pouvait arriver.

Surtout que d'habitude, il ne faisait équipe avec personne.

Il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres.

Mais là, il ne pouvait pas cambrioler seul la banque de Yokohama !

C'était complètement impossible !

Du coup, il avait accepté de faire équipe avec de jeunes cambrioleurs, comme lui.

Il soupira.

Franchement, s'il avait le choix, il ne ferai pas ça.

Mais, il le savait, s'il ne ramenait pas d'argent, ses parents allaient encore le tabasser.

Et contre ça, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur sa mère ou sur son père.

Quand l'un d'eux, ou même les deux en même temps, le frappait, il ne faisait aucun geste.

Il attendait, patiemment, que tout finisse.

Son portable sonna.

Le mec d'à côté lui lança un regard mauvais, lui reprochant sûrement le fait de n'avoir pas mit son portable sur mode silencieux ou vibreur.

Kanda, indifférent, regarda qui l'appelait.

Lorsqu'il vit le nom du grand père de Lavi s'afficher sur le petit écran, une boule de nerf s'installa dans son ventre.

La main légèrement tremblante, le brun décrocha.

-...Oui ?

-Kanda ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !

Kanda plissa les yeux.

Il pouvait nettement entendre les sanglots du vieil homme au travers leur communication téléphonique.

D'une fois qu'il souhaitait assurée, il demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il... ?

-C'est Lavi...pleura l'homme. Il a eu un accident avec son scooter...il...il...

Le sang de Kanda se glaça.

-Quand ?

-Il y a bientôt trois heures, c'était sur la route pendant qu'il rentrait...

-Il...il va bien... ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Bookman... ?

-Il n'est pas mort, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Lui annonça le vieil homme d'une voix un peu plus calme.

Kanda attendit.

Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Car, si il y avait juste eu un petit accident, Bookman l'aurait juste appelé pour lui dire combien Lavi était un gamin idiot, immature qui ne faisait jamais attention.

Mais là, il y avait autre chose.

Kanda le savait.

-Mais.. ? Demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir que Bookman en dise plus.

-Il m'a...il m'a vraiment fait peur...je...j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir...

Kanda ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que le vieil homme lui annonce enfin la nouvelle.

-Il...un morceau de verre a percé son œil...on peut juste dire qu'il a eu de la chance que ça ne soit pas plus grave et que ça n'affecte pas son cerveau mais...il est devenu aveugle d'un œil...

Kanda revoyait la mine réjouit de son ami, ces yeux verts qui le regardait, ce sourire...

-Je...

-Il faut que tu viennes.

Kanda ne su quoi dire.

Le ton que venait de prendre Bookman était dur et tranchant.

Il ne semblait en aucun point donner le choix au plus jeune.

C'était un ordre, pur et dur.

-Il faut que tu soit là à son réveil. Tu es son meilleur ami...

-Il se réveillera quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien de toutes manières. Mais, viens. S'il te plaît.

Remarquant le ton plus doux de l'homme, le brun en tira son avantage.

-Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini.

Il ne laissa pas l'homme lui poser quoi que ce soit comme question et raccrocha.

Il savait qu'il agissait mal.

Il savait que, en tant que meilleur ami, il aurai dû partir directement à l'hôpital.

Mais, il était égoïste pour la première fois de sa vie.

Oui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait passer son bien être avant Lavi.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à chez lui et se faire frapper, encore.

Voilà treize années qu'ils étaient comme des frères, lui et Lavi.

Et pourtant, cette nuit là, il commit la plus grande bêtise de sa vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres jeunes gens les rejoignirent, lui et le mec d'à côté.

Ils parlèrent un peu puis, jugeant qu'ils devaient passer à l'attaque, il avancèrent vers leur funeste destin, leurs visages cagoulés.

Lundi 02 Janvier 2006, 19h07, Bank of Yokohama, Ltd.

-Que personne ne bouge ! Hurla le premier mec en pointant son arme sur les banquiers.

Les personnes présentes poussèrent de petits cris effrayés.

Quelques unes d'entre elles tentèrent même de s'enfuir mais Kanda et une des deux filles du groupe bloquèrent le chemin et se plaçant face à l'imposante porte de la banque.

-Verrouillez-moi ces portes ! Ordonna toujours le même hommes qui était, sans nul doute le chef de bande.

Un des employés de la banque se hâta de fermer à clefs toutes les entrées, tout en déglutissant, suivit de près par l'arme de l'homme.

Kanda, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, était dans un état de stress presque inimaginable.

Jamais il n'avait fait une chose pareille.

Il avait déjà commit des vols, évidemment, mais à chaque fois, c'était de petits magasins. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de violence.

Et là, il était dans un groupe de sept personnes, relativement dangereuses.

Surtout qu'il avait une arme comme tous les autres.

Pas une arme pour faire peur.

Non.

Une arme destinée à blesser, à tuer.

Bon sang !

Ils braquaient une banque tout en prenant des otages !

Il déglutit, cherchant à se débarrasser du malaise qui l'avait envahit.

Voyant que l'homme était du genre très violent, il décida de jouer le jeu.

Après tout, il avait accepté ce braquage.

Alors, à présent qu'il y était, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Il ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit un air décontracté.

-Aller, pas de gestes idiots. Tous à terre. Ordonna-t-il tout en se massant nonchalamment la nuque.

Il pouvait clairement deviner le sourire de l'autre homme sous sa cagoule.

-Ouais ! Tous à terre comme il dit ! Ordonna cet homme à son tour, agitant d'une manière peu rassurante l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Les otages prirent un peu plus peur et se plaquèrent complètement au sol, comme s'ils espéraient s'y enterrer.

Une vieille femme rampa jusqu'aux pieds de Kanda et leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers le jeune homme.

-Pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Le brun soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait la vieille ? Si ils faisaient tous ce qu'ils ordonnaient, personne n'allait mourir.

-Pitié...! sanglota-t-elle.

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ? Dit Kanda d'une voix glaciale. T'essayes quoi ? Tu penses que je peux éprouver de la pitié ?

Il se passa la main sur la tête, comme s'il allait se la passer dans les cheveux, tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était agacé.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait une cagoule sur sa tête et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait réaliser ce geste, il poussa un long soupir tandis que son bras retomba mollement à ses côtés.

Énervé, il enjamba sans considération la femme et alla rejoindre l'autre homme.

-Bon, on s'bouge ? Demanda-t-il, pressé d'en finir.

L'autre le fixa un instant, visiblement ravi.

-Ouaip, les sacs sont là. Dit-il en désignant du pouce les cinq gros sacs de sports au sol.

Kanda haussa un sourcil et attrapa un sac.

Les deux filles du groupe et un autre garçon en firent de même pendant que les autres surveillaient les prisonniers.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers les coffres forts.

Kanda ouvrit en grand les sacs et les plaça à côté d'eux.

L'autre garçon qui était venu avec eux s'occupa d'ouvrir le coffre.

Un vrai génie, paraissait-il...

Et ce n'était pas une rumeur.

À peine une minute s'était écoulée que le coffre était grand ouvert.

-Parfais. Commenta l'un des filles.

Elle s'approcha et prit une grosse poignée d'argent qu'elle engouffra dans le sac.

L'autre garçon l'aida à remplir l'ancien sac de sport.

Kanda et l'autre fille restaient, médusés par la vitesse à laquelle allaient les événements, derrière leurs deux compagnons.

La fille, s'en rendant compte, se tourna brusquement.

Kanda vit ses yeux se plisser dans un regard sévère et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Bon ! Vous comptez faire quoi ? Camper ici peut-être ?

Kanda et l'autre fille sursautèrent.

Ils se jetèrent un petit regard puis, sans plus attendre, remplirent les sacs à leur tour.

Des sirènes de polices les fit se relever.

-Merde ! Jura Kanda.

Il ferma le sac à la hâte.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas aller voir Lavi !

Il fallait qu'il aille vite à l'hôpital !

Qu'il soit présent à son réveil !

Mais aussi qu'il amène cet argent à ses parents.

Il vit les six autres membres du groupes tenter de s'enfuir alors que lui ne bougeait pas, tétanisé.

Mais que faisait-il !

Lui même ne le savait pas.

Les policiers entrèrent en tenant fermement des deux mains leurs armes.

-VOS ARMES À TERRE ! Hurlèrent-ils.

S'il n'était pas dans une situation pareille, Kanda aurait bien rigolé en reconnaissant la ressemblance entre leur ordre et celui qu'il avait proféré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il déposa prudemment son arme au sol, tout en ne quittant pas les flics des yeux.

-Bien. Dit le policier qui se tenait le plus près de lui. À présent, les mains en l'air.

Kanda jeta un furtifs coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers et, réalisant qu'ils obéissaient, il décida d'en faire de même.

Un des policiers passa derrière lui et s'empara sans douceur de ses bras.

Il sentit un métal froid sur sa peau et entendit un léger déclic.

En grimaçant, il vérifia ce qu'il y avait à ses poignets, histoire de confirmer ses doutes.

Lorsqu'il vit les menottes dont il était affublé, il grogna.

Sur ce coup-là, il avait, en effet, sérieusement merdé.

Vendredi 27 Janvier 2006, 16h00, Prison.

Voilà dix minutes qu'ils ne disaient rien.

À vrai dire, aucun des deux n'avait commencé à parler.

La vitre qui les séparait semblait être devenu incassable, comme si rien ne deviendrai comme avant.

Et c'était sûrement ce qui allait se passer.

Kanda avait la tête baissée.

Il refusait de voir le visage de son ami.

Ou du moins, de son ancien ami.

Comment Lavi pourrait-il le pardonner de lui avoir menti ?

Comment pourrait-il pardonner le fait de se réveiller sans son unique ami à ses côtés ?

Le brun poussa un long soupir de tristesse.

Il s'en voulait.

Vraiment.

De plus, Lavi était son premier visiteur.

La dernière fois que Kanda avait vu ses parents, ça avait été lors de son jugement.

Il se rappelait encore de leur regard satisfait.

Un gosse en moins, ça faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir et plus de liberté.

Après tout, ils en avaient toujours rêvé.

Surtout que Kanda en avait prit pour douze ans de taule avec cette connerie !

Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il aurait trente ans quand il sortirai de prison, ça rendait le jeune homme complètement malade.

Le brun releva son visage pour voir pour la première fois depuis presque quatre semaines celui de son ancien ami.

Dès que son regard croisa l'unique œil émeraude du rouquin, son sang se glaça.

Ne pouvant supporter de le regarder trop longtemps, il détourna le visage.

Il culpabilisait.

Si il n'avait pas braqué cette banque, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu rentrer ensembles.

Et ça ne serai jamais arrivé.

Ou bien, dans le pire des cas, Lavi aurait eu son accident mais il aurait été présent à son réveil.

Or, ça ne s'était pas passé de cette manière.

Et c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.

Pour ça, il fallait réfléchir avant.

-Je...

-Tout d'abord, je voudrai te demander de ne pas t'excuser.

La bouche à moitié ouverte, Yû dévisagea sceptiquement Lavi qui venait de lui couper la parole.

-...pardon ? Demanda-t-il, craignant avoir mal entendu.

Lavi soupira doucement et adressa un petit sourire à Kanda.

-En fait, je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc comme ça. Avec tes salauds de parents, il ne pouvait pas se passer autre chose...

-Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non. En fait, si. Je t'en veux pour une chose : Pourquoi t'as pas réussit à t'enfuir avec le fric, hein ?

Surpris par la question de son ami, Kanda étouffa un petit rire, suivit de près par Lavi.

Il était soulagé.

Vraiment.

-Tu sais, Yû...Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas. J'aurai fais la même chose à ta place. Mais, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Juste une. Promets moi que quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu ne me laisseras plus.

Le brun étira un sourire.

Était-ce une manie chez ce rouquin de faire faire autant de promesses ?

-Évidemment, répondit-il, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Mardi 3 Janvier 2012, 07h00, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

Tyki et Lavi observèrent, stupéfaits, le profil calme du japonais.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le japonais parti.

Lavi secoua sa tête et, après s'être excusé brièvement aux personnes présentes, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre son ami.

Arrivé dans un long couloir désert, il parvint enfin à lui attraper le bras.

-Eh Yû ! Où es-ce que tu vas ? Pourquoi tu refuses ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu ne comprend pas ? S'écria le brun, furieux, en se tournant vers le roux. Mais c'est évident ! C'est fini les conneries comme ça pour moi !

-Mais ça ne va pas te mener en prison !

Rageur, Kanda grinça des dents.

-Expliques-moi ! Insista Lavi.

Kanda prit une profonde inspiration et se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses deux doigts.

Puis, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta de se calmer.

-Que tu veuilles rentrer dans cette organisation, ok. Je peux accepter. En revanche, que tu acceptes de devenir immortel, désolé mais je ne peux pas supporter ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Lavi ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tout être vivant vient au monde, vit et fini par mourir ! Tu ne sera plus humain. Tu ne sera même plus un être vivant. Tu seras une erreur de la nature. C'est ça que tu veux ? Écoutes, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je devait rester douze ans en prison ! Douze ans ! Et pourtant, je n'y suis resté que six ans ! Parce que j'ai obtenu une remise de peine pour bon comportement ! Alors, maintenant, je veux une vie normale, sans problèmes !

Le rouquin s'apprêta à répondre mais s'arrêta soudain dans son élan.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Kanda avait tord.

Au contraire.

Il avait tout à fait raison.

Mais Lavi avait toujours rêvé qu'il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie, quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Et il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, il le savait.

Il s'avança un peu et entoura le corps de son ami de ses bras.

Il posa sa tête sur le dos de son ami.

-Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi Yû. S'il te plaît, ça me tiens vraiment à cœur. Restes avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Kanda soupira à nouveau.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était certainement dû à cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était entré en prisonnier. Peut-être que c'était pour se pardonner.

-Ha..franchement...

-Alors ? S'il te plaît Yû, ne me laisse pas tomber !

-Bon, c'est bon.

-Vous avez changé d'avis ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant Adam qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux seulement en compagnie de Road, de Tyki et de Wisely.

-Euh...O-Oui... balbutia Kanda.

-Très bien. Dit l'homme en se retournant pour repartir dans son bureau.

-Attendez ! S'écria Kanda.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'accepte de me joindre à vous mais il est hors de question que je devienne immortel.

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé puis, dodelina de la tête.

-J'ai compris jeune homme. Dit-il avant de partir.

Lorsqu'ils fut à nouveau seul, Kanda fixa méchamment Lavi.

Il avait encore réussit à l'avoir.

Lavi ria beaucoup cette soirée.

Et, il avait arrêté de compter les soupirs de son ami.

**Suite au chapitre six !**

**Réponses à la reviews anonymes :**

**Hikari Chan :** Konbawa ! Ta première phrase m'a bien fait rire x) J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes:)

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Titre:** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Note 1 :** chapitre écrit sur « My Love » de Sia, « Silence » de Lucia puis « Breathe Me » de Sia.

**Note 2 :** Deux nouveaux protagonistes vont apparaître et un autre que l'on attend depuis quelques temps va faire son apparition dans ce chapitre x) Mais qui est-ce ? Muhahahaha !

**Note 3 :** Je préfère poster ce chapitre maintenant car demain est un grand jour et je ne pourrai pas le poster :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Couples :** Lavi x Tyki et du Allen x Kanda à venir.

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répond en fin de chapitre ! =)_

[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes. M'enfin bon, je fais ce que je peux pour toutes les neutraliser 8D ]

**Chapitre Six.**

Mercredi 21 Novembre 2012, 23h20, dans la forêt d'Aokigahara*, Japon.

Kanda poussa un profond soupir et tenta par tous les moyens de se détendre.

Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire.

C'était complètement impossible.

Voilà dix mois qu'il avait rejoint L'Arche.

Et plusieurs années que l'organisation entière, sans oublier la Congrégation de l'Ombre, cherchait sans relâche Howard Link et la créature qu'il protégeait.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Même pas ne serai-ce qu'un petit indice indice.

Depuis l'incident de la Corée du Sud où il leur avait échappé.

Tous ce qu'ils savaient c'était que s'il le trouvait, la créature serai obligatoirement avec lui.

Une raison de plus pour le chercher activement.

Dix mois.

Déjà.

En dix mois, il y avait eu quelques changements.

Tous d'abord, en fin janvier, Lavi était devenu un immortel de catégorie trois.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux acceptés le deux janvier d'appartenir à cette organisation, Kanda avait tous mis en œuvre pour faire changer l'envie de son ami de devenir un immortel du troisième genre.

Malheureusement, il n'y était pas parvenu.

En même temps, ça ne l'étonnait guère.

Lavi avait toujours été comme ça : un garçon rêvant d'une vie extraordinaire.

Alors, même s'il apprenait que cette « vie » là avait un prix de souffrance éternelle, il n'en avait que faire.

Il avait prit une décision et il l'avait tenue jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne comme Tyki et les autres.

Kanda savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans son cas à lui.

En réalité, il était le seul à ne pas être immortel.

Au fond de lui, il espérait que dans l'autre organisation, d'autres étaient comme lui, histoire de ne pas se sentir trop seul.

Et, si ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait tout de même fier de n'être pas tombé aussi bas pour devenir une créature aussi abjecte.

Surtout que cette immortalité n'était pas parfaite.

Ils souffraient et pouvait très bien finir par mourir si on s'acharnait sur eux.

Franchement, qui voudrait d'une fin pareille ?

Sûrement pas lui.

Alors, L'Arche avait décidé de lui donner des sortes de gardes du corps, qu'il ne soit jamais seul, du fait de son « infériorité ».

Kanda avait évidemment refusé.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être victime de racisme positif où il fallait prendre soin de lui car il était plus faible que les autres et patati et patata.

Autant dire qu'il avait horreur de tous ça.

Bref.

Kanda avait refusé.

En revanche, il avait profité de son statut de « faible » pour avoir une arme, un katana en cuivre et en aluminium, en plus et une petite trousse de secours.

Jamais il n'aurai imaginé qu'il serai le plus faible d'une organisation, et encore moins qu'il allait en profité !

Et pourtant...

Kanda poussa un nouveau profond et long soupir.

En dix mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Il avait apprit que Wisely Wisdom, un des membres de l'organisation, faisait autrefois parti de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Lavi avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais l'autre immortel refusait de répondre à toutes les questions concernant son passé.

En ce qui concernait le rouquin, Lavi sortait depuis six mois avec Tyki et ils formaient un couple soudé.

Alors qu'avant, Kanda et Lavi étaient toujours ensembles, le japonais se retrouvait complètement délaissé.

Il arrivait même que pendant plusieurs semaines il se retrouve seul sans aucune nouvelle de son ami.

Mais, malgré tout, ça ne cassait en rien leur amitié.

Lavi était heureux d'être avec Tyki et sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait.

Il s'était incroyablement vite adapté, comme s'il était né pour devenir un chasseur de démons immortel.

Puis, Kanda pouvait surveiller son ami, savoir que tout allait pour le mieux.

Aussi, dès leur entrée dans l'organisation, ils avaient eu des cours approfondis en combats, en histoire et en...russe.

Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils étudient cette langue puisque la créature était russe. De plus, comme Howard Link avait toujours été aux côtés de la créature et était né en Corée du Sud, il était certain qu'il ne parlait pas japonais. Il parlait très certainement Coréen et Russe mais surement pas japonais.

Les cours de combats s'étaient bien passés et ils n'en faisaient plus, allant à présent faire des missions seuls chacun de leurs côtés.

Les cours en histoire, ils avaient appris tous ce qu'il fallait.

Par contre, pour le russe...

Lavi était heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle langue.

Il avait toujours été fort dans ces matières !

En revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire pour Kanda qui, lui, avait beaucoup de mal et encore plus avec les déclinaisons russes où il ne comprenait strictement rien.

L'instrumental ? Le datif ? Au secours !

Il ne comprenait pas comment Lavi faisait pour comprendre aussi facilement...était-ce dans ses gênes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kanda savait se présenter vite fait et savait plus ou moins quelques mots de vocabulaire qui lui permettrai de se faire comprendre s'il croisai une des deux personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

Mais bon, de toutes manières, ce n'était pas sûr du tout que ça lui soit utile.

Dans tous les cas, il trouverai un arrangement pour ne pas être seul et pour refiler le russe à Lavi ou à quelqu'un d'autre de l'organisation qui savait beaucoup mieux parler russe que lui.

Un craquement se fit entendre, sortant Kanda de ses pensées.

Il tendis l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre autre bruit.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient eu aussi comme idée de l'envoyer en mission dans la forêt d'Aokigahara ?

Après tous ce qu'il avait entendu sur ce lieu, il avait la trouille, malgré lui.

En même temps, savoir qu'on était dans la forêt la plus hantée au monde et le deuxième lieu où il y avait le plus de suicide après le Golden Gate Bridge* aux États-Unis...

Kanda s'imaginait aisément que, comme personne ne voulait y aller, on l'y avait envoyé.

Mais quand même ! Il n'avait pas de pouvoir de guérison lui !

Puis bon, même s'il ne croyait ni aux Yôkais* ni aux Yurei*, il savait pertinemment maintenant que certains démons existaient...comme les anciens humains qui s'étaient transformés après avoir embrassés une certaine créature.

Il avait beau attendre, aucun autre bruit ne se fit entendre.

Il haussa les épaules, se demandant s'il ne devenait pas paranoïaque et reprit sa marche, concentré sur les endroits où il mettait les pieds.

Il se souvenait encore des panneaux qui le dissuadait d'entrer dans cette forêt.

Il aurai voulu suivre les recommandations des panneaux, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Mais bon.

Une mission était une mission, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau bruit.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Ce n'était pas un vulgaire craquement de bois sec.

Non.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de sanglots.

Quelqu'un était-il entré dans cette forêt et s'était-il perdu ?

Kanda grimaça et parti d'un pas rapide, tout en faisant tout de même attention où il marchait, vers la provenance de ces pleurs.

Il glissa à un instant mais se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre.

Voyant soudain le cadavre d'un homme pendu à cet arbre-ci, le japonais sursauta et étouffa un cri.

Le corps était à un stade de décomposition avancé.

Franchement, quelle idée ils avaient de se suicider dans une forêt ?

Il secoua la tête.

Les pleurs se remirent à se faire entendre mais plus fort encore qu'auparavant, comme si la personne qui pleurait voulait le rappeler à l'ordre.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et se remit en marche pour trouver qui sanglotait de la sorte.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à marcher tout en faisant très attention où il posait ses pieds, il la trouva enfin.

C'était une clairière plus éclairée que les autres.

C'était incroyable comment les rayons de la lune filtraient si bien à cet endroit...

La clairière devait faire quelques bons mètres de diamètre.

C'était vraiment surprenant de trouver un lieu tel que celui-ci dans une forêt pareille !

Ça faisait deux bonne heures qu'il était entré dans cette forêt et il n'avais toujours pas trouvé de prétendants déchus à neutraliser pour ensuite ramener au quartier général où le monstre serai enfermé dans une cellule propre aux créatures de son espèce, si on pouvait appeler ça de cette manière.

Il tourna un visage inquiet vers l'enfant qui pleurai.

C'était une petite fille pas plus âgée de sept ans.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche salie et en lambeaux.

Derrière elle, il y avait une forme plus ou moins humaine sous une immense cape, dissimulant le corps et le visage de celui ou celle qu'on devinait assis derrière la petite.

Kanda fronça les sourcil.

Pourquoi le compagnon de la gamine ne réconfortait pas cette dernière ?

Le japonais soupira et s'avança à grands pas vers l'étrange duo.

Méfiant, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à deux mètres d'eux, il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas se rapprocher davantage.

Il se mit à genoux pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que l'enfant.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, un peu trop abruptement. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

La fillette leva des yeux entièrement blancs vers lui.

Il n'y avait ni iris, ni pupille.

Un malaise envahit le jeune homme à cette vue.

-Mon père et moi, on a voulu partir de la maison...expliqua-t-elle. Mais on a faim et je ne peux pas voir quoi que ce soit...dit-elle avant de sangloter à nouveau.

Kanda plissa ses yeux sombres.

La voix de la petite avait un accent russe.

De plus, son visage n'avait rien d'asiatique.

Il ne le sentait pas.

Mais vraiment pas.

-J'ai à manger, si vous voulez...dit-il.

Sans enlever son regard des deux individus, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de viande séchée.

Il resta un long moment sans bouger, pressentant qu'il allait encore lui arriver une merde.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

Décidément, il devenait vraiment parano !

Ce n'était qu'une gamine aveugle avec son père, perdus, qui crevaient la dalle !

Il n'allait quand même pas les abandonner à leur triste sort !

Surtout dans un tel endroit.

Après une longue minute à peser le pour et le contre, il finit par tendre son paquet à la fillette.

Sans demander son reste, elle attrapa le paquet de ses doigts...crochus.

Kanda prit une profonde inspiration et jeta de furtifs coups d'œils de tous côtés.

Avec sa chance légendaire, il était sans aucun doute tombé dans un stupide piège.  
>Ce ne serai pas la première fois que ça lui serai arrivé.<p>

Pourtant, la fillette mangea avec appétit tout en offrant la moitié du paquet à l'homme encapuchonné.

Le paquet fut finit à une vitesse hallucinante.

Kanda se releva.

-Bon. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. Rentrez chez vous, cet endroit est loin d'être sûr.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il commença à partir.

-Jdioshll !**

Le japonais sursauta, surpris que la jeune fille parle soudain russe et se soit agrippée aussi soudainement à son bras droit.

Ses doutes allaient-ils donc se concrétiser... ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La fille le fixait de ses yeux vides et humides de larmes.

-Mon père va très mal, vous savez ! Et je ne vois rien...

Kanda soupira.

Bon, après tous, ces gens-là n'avaient rien de diabolique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu veux quoi ?

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire, découvrant des dents sales et à moitié cassées.

Elle tira sur sa manche et entraîna le japonais vers son père.

-Smotrishll na moiévo papa !**

Le japonais s'énerva.

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas faire l'effort de ne parler qu'en russe ou même, mieux, qu'en japonais ? C'est lourd, franchement.

La fillette lui adressa un sourire malsain.

Néanmoins, le japonais ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et s'approcha du père.

Il porta la main à la capuche, prêt à l'ôter quand son geste fut interrompu par la main de l'homme.

Elle était glaciale.

Poisseuse.

Recouverte d'écailles pourpres comme s'il s'agissait de la main du diable lui-même.

-On priiatno, moï papa !**

Kanda grimaça.

Non.

Le père n'avait rien de gentil.

L'autre main recouverte d'écailles rouges sombres se releva vers la capuche et la sorti, révélant un visage immonde au jeune homme.

C'était un visage recouvert d'écailles de la même couleur que les mains. Ses yeux étaient grands et jaunes et il ne possédait aucunes paupières.

Sa bouche, dépourvue de lèvres, dévoilait de longues dents aiguisées et acérées.

Il vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement du côté de la fille et, tourna franchement son visage vers la « gamine ».

Son corps s'allongeait et se couvrait de longs et dures poils noirs. Des pupilles dorées comme ceux des loups prirent place dans ses orbites à la place des yeux blancs qu'elle avait auparavant et des crocs immenses poussèrent dans sa gueule.

Bientôt, Kanda se retrouva prit au piège d'un loup garou qui faisait bien le double (voir le triple) de sa taille et d'une créature qui ressemblait à un reptile-humanoïde-rouge.

La totale quoi.

Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un « Tch » et dégaina son sabre.

Alors qu'il donnait un puissant coup au garou, le monstre fut plus rapide que lui et l'envoya valser.

Le japonais retint un gémissement de douleur en tombant violemment au sol, tel une poupée désarticulée.

Il jura, énervé et se remit presque immédiatement debout.

Il s'élança, tenant fermement son katana, vers le garou.

Sans que la créature ne devine ce qui se passait, il enfonça son arme dans les entrailles de la bête.

Elle laissa échapper un hurlement rauque de douleur, juste avant de se laisser tomber dans un profond sommeil alors que du sang s'écoulait abondement de la plaie.

Le reptile rugit et sauta sur le brun.

Kanda tomba en arrière, le monstre le surplombant.

Alors que la créature immonde s'apprêtait à le dévorer, une lame brillante et recouverte de sang passa au travers de sa gorge, à quelques centimètres des yeux de Kanda.

Le reptile émit un gargouillement écœurant et tomba doucement aux côtés du jeune homme.

Les yeux fixés sur le monstre, Kanda mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

Bon.

Il fallait voir les choses en face.

Il était vrai qu'être immortel avait vraiment de bons côtés.

Il releva son visage, souhaitant voir le visage de son sauveur et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Un homme de son âge, se tenait en face de lui.

Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés et deux marques sur le front.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au nippon pour faire le rapprochement entre cet homme et celui que leur organisation cherchait depuis six ans.

Howard Link lui jeta un furtif regard avant de partir.

Kanda sauta sur ses pieds et empoigna le bras de l'homme.

-Ne part pas ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager.

-Ostavliaiéshll miénia !**, ordonna-t-il, en colère, tout en remuant son bras, dans l'espoir d'échapper au japonais.

Il pouvait rêver : Kanda n'allait le laisser partir pour rien au monde.

Mais, Kanda tint bon.

Alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il n'allait pas le laisser partir.

Il remarqua que l'homme était gravement blessé au bras, probablement une bataille avec une de ces créatures qu'il avait eu avant d'être arrivé ici.

La plaie saignait abondement et le brun doutait que le blond puisse se soigner dans cet état.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe que sur des personnes (ou bestioles) qui ne parlaient presque que russe ?

En moins de trois heures ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et remercia Road Kamelot de leur avoir apprit le russe à lui et à Lavi.

-Ia tollko rhochou vïliéchivatll vass**, annonça-t-il, d'une voix assurée.

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre du brun, semblant chercher à savoir si l'homme allait réellement l'aider ou pas.

Il finit par être rassuré que Kanda ne lui voulait aucun mal et il poussa un long soupir.

Kanda l'aida à s'asseoir au sol.

Il sorti de sa sacoche le nécessaire pour soigner le blond sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier.

Kanda sorti du désinfectant et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

L'homme grimaça mais ne fit aucun bruit.

Kanda examina la blessure.

Elle était très profonde.

Il regarda un instant Link, se demandant quelle créature il avait affronté pour se retrouver dans un état comme celui-ci.

Kanda aurait souhaité lui poser cette question mais également lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas de pouvoir de guérison.

C'était un peu débile de protéger une créature immortelle sans pouvoir se guérir lorsqu'on se faisait blesser.

Une fois la plaie nettoyée, Kanda attrapa une aiguille et du fil.

Il allait falloir la coudre.

Alors qu'il enfonçait doucement l'aiguille dans la chair, il songea que non, c'était lui qui était stupide.

Après tous, les seuls êtres à être immortels était la créature qu'ils cherchaient, les prétendants déchus et ceux qui se faisaient injecter du sang de ces derniers par des scientifiques de L'Arche ou de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Alors, cet homme ne pouvait en aucun cas être immortel.

Et puis, après tous, lui non plus ne l'était pas...

En revanche, et Kanda le remarquait aisément de la manière dont l'homme avait « achevé » le reptile, le blond s'était durement entraîné.

Il était fort.

Beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Il finit de soigner son sauveur et il rangea, après l'avoir nettoyé minutieusement, son matériel à son endroit initial.

Il regarda à nouveau le blond.

Où était la créature ?

Dans cette forêt ?

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ?

-Merci...dit l'homme blond.

-Tu sais parler japonais ? Questionna Kanda, surpris.

-Oui. Ça serai embêtant d'aller ici sans parler un mot de japonais...Répondit le blond avec son accent russe si prononcé, ce qui surpris Kanda.

Après tous, il était né en Corée, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas d'accent coréen ?

N'était-il...jamais sortit dans le monde extérieur ?

Probablement que non, s'il devait rester avec la créature...

Le japonais grimaça.

Pourquoi alors ne lui avait-il pas parlé dés le départ en japonais ?

Probablement que dans son élan et son envie de partir, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'utiliser la langue japonaise.

Ou bien, peut-être qu'il avait décidé de parler dans sa langue pour prendre comme excuse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ni parler et, de ce fait, partir le plus vite possible...

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda le brun, faisant mine de ne pas connaître déjà la réponse.

Après tout, il valait mieux éviter de dire qu'il était dans l'organisation qui le recherchait...

Le blond le regarda, un peu méfiant et hésitant.

-Link. Howard Link. Et _vous_ ?

De la manière dont il insistait sur le « vous », Kanda compris que le blond n'avait pas aimé sa façon de le tutoyer.

-Je m'appelle Yu Kanda.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Et que faite-vous dans ces bois ? Ce n'est pas un endroit recommandable.

-Je peux te retourner la question.

Link tiqua.  
>Décidément, il n'aimait pas qu'on le tutoyait.<p>

Kanda ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des humains tout à fait normaux !

Ils pouvaient très bien se tutoyer !

Ce n'était quand même pas la mort...

Ils s'installèrent contre un imposant arbre où le sol ne semblait pas traître.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos.

Ils ne pourraient pas supporter une nouvelle bagarre s'ils sortaient tout de suite de la forêt.

Kanda poussa un long soupir en regardant fixement son arme qu'il n'avait toujours pas rengainé.

Il la rangea sous l'œil du blond qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air choqué par ce que tu viens de vivre...et tu as des armes et tous le nécessaire de secours. Qui es-tu ? Demanda le blond, suspicieux.

Kanda se mordis la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un mensonge à toute allure.

-C'est compliqué. Lâcha-t-il, se donnant ainsi du temps pour inventer une histoire potable.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Je sens bien que tu es au courant de certaines choses, sinon, tu n'aurai pas des armes capable de mettre hors jeu ces bêtes. Mais, je ne pense pas que tu sois l'un de mes ennemis.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

Par ennemis...il parlait sûrement L'Arche et la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Le blond esquissa un léger sourire.

-C'est simple : tu ne semble pas me connaître et tu as failli mourir. Tu faisait attention à ne pas te faire blesser. Mes ennemis n'ont pas peur de la mort eux. Ils ne peuvent mourir aussi bêtement et facilement.

Kanda hocha doucement la tête.

Il le savait tous ça.

Le blond ne lui apprenait strictement rien.

Kanda chercha son portable dans sa poche.

-Merde...maugréa-t-il.

Link lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il n'y a plus de batterie. Pourtant, je l'avais bien chargé...

-C'est normal, répondit le blond en détournant le regard.

-Comment ça ?

-Pas de GPS ne marchent ici, en tous cas, pas à ma connaissance. Les boussoles se détraquent et les portables n'ont plus de batteries. C'est comme ça.

Kanda souffla profondément.

Franchement, il aurai donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver dans un autre endroit.

-On fait quoi d'eux ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton le loup garou et le reptile.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Rien. Ils dormiront encore pendant quelques heures alors nous sommes tranquilles pour l'instant. Il nous suffira de les blesser à nouveau avant qu'ils ne se réveille.

Le japonais acquiesça.

De son côté, lui, il réfléchissait à autre chose.

Il aurai voulu envoyer un sms à Lavi ou à Tyki pour leur indiquer sa position et leur dire qu'il avait trouvé Howard Link.

Mais, son portable déchargé, comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

« Rha...la poisse... »se dit-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Link l'attrapa par le bras et ils se plaquèrent au sol.

-C'est quoi encore c'te merde ? Souffla le kendoka.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et se mordait violemment la lèvre, quelques gouttes de sang perlant de la morsure.

-AUCUN GESTES !

Kanda et Link écarquillèrent les yeux.

Devant eux se tenait deux personnes habillées en noir.

L'une d'elle était une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir une petite vingtaine d'années.

Petite, mince, elle avait une longue et épaisse chevelure noire et lisse partagée en deux couettes.

L'autre était un homme d'environs vingt-cinq ans.

Il était très grand et tout aussi mince que sa compagne. Il avait de longs cheveux violets qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos.

-Tsukikami ! Tu aurais pu être un peu plus sympa...soupira la fille. Tu les as complètement traumatisé là !

L'homme leva les yeux aux ciel, vraisemblablement ennuyé par ce qu'il faisait.

-J'ai envie de rentrer, Lenalee. Alors finissons-en vite.

Du point de vue de Kanda, les deux personnes lui faisait vaguement penser à Lavi et Tyki. Il était déjà parti en mission avec eux était ça avait été exactement ça.

Ils s'avancèrent et le dénommé Tsukikami s'empara de Link sans aucune délicatesse.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et tenta de se relever.

Lenalee placa son pied au dessus du brun et appuya sur son dos avec une force phénoménale.

D'où une frêle jeune femme telle quelle détenait une telle force ?

Sûrement était-elle aussi immortelle...Mais alors, ils étaient de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ?

Ils allaient partir avec Link !

-T'es Howard Link, c'est ça ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix mauvaise.

Il tenait le blond par les cheveux et le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pas la peine de lui demander, on sais que c'est lui. Partons, maintenant. Ordonna Lenalee.

Kanda essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper de l'emprise de la brune, en vain.

Alors qu'il usait de toute son énergie pour se libérer, il reçu un violent coup à la tête.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il sombra dans l'inconscience, sous les yeux effarés du blond.

**Suite au chapitre Huit.**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

_***Définitions :**_

_La forêt d'Aokigahara : un des lieux les plus hantés du Japon. Au delà du mythe, cette forêt est l'un des lieux où les japonais mettent sans doute le plus fin à leurs jours (2645 suicides en janvier 2009). Pour en savoir plus, il y a un article sur le sujet sur mon blog (voir mon profil)._

_Yôkai :__ Yōkai (en japonais : _**_妖怪_**_) est un nom générique servant à désigner de façon indistincte tous les monstres et les créatures de la tradition japonaise, tandis que le terme Yûrei (_**_幽霊_**_) renvoie lui à l'ensemble des fantômes et des mauvais esprits. Leurs formes sont diverses et variées._

_Le Golden Gate Bridge :__ (littéralement le « pont de la porte d'or ») est un pont suspendu de Californie qui traverse le Golden Gate, détroit qui correspond à la jonction entre la baie de San Fransisco et l'Océan Pacifique._

_**__**Traduction du russe :**_

_Jdioshll__ ! :__ Attends ! (écriture cyrillique :__ждёшь__ !)_

_Smotrishll__ na __moiévo__ papa ! :__ Regardes mon papa ! (écriture cyrillique : __Смотришь__на__моего__папа__ !)_

_On priiatno, moï papa ! :__ Il est gentil, mon papa ! (écriture cyrillique : Он приятно, мой папа !)_

_Ostavliaiéshll miénia ! :__ Laisses-moi ! (écriture cyrillique : Оставляешь меня !)_

_Ia tollko rhochou vïliéchivatll vass :__ Je veux juste te guérir (écriture cyrillique : Я только хочу вылечивать вас)_

**Réponse à Hikari Chan :** Déjà, je te remercie pour tes nombreuses reviews que ce soit sur « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » ou sur d'autres de mes autres fics. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Sinon, non, si Kanda avait tué ses parents, il serai resté plus longtemps en prison (enfin, il me semble, je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine xD). Tu as flatté mon ego avec ton deuxième petit paragraphe x) C'est bon, ça x) Et oui, mon lemon sera bizarre (de mon point de vue en tous cas) mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Aller, bisoux et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant :)


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Titre :** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Note 1 :** Chapitre écrit en écoutant « Океан (За Кадром) » de Чи-Ли, la septième symphonie de Beethoven, « Я не знаю » de Тартак et « разве ты не знаешь » ainsi que « Не вдвоем » de Светлана Светикова, une chanteuse que j'adore (mon dieu ! Quand je regarde mon portable, je n'ai que des chansons russes, coréennes et japonaises ! Ensuite, le peu qui reste sont des vieilles chansons françaises 8D).

**Note 2 :** Pour la rencontre de tous ce petit monde avec Allen, il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre un peu ! Il arrivera soit au chapitre huit soit au chapitre neuf ! Attendez vous qu'il soit...comment dire...la relation entre lui et Kanda sera très tendu au début en tous cas x) Avec un petit blandin pas très sympa ! Aussi, attendez-vous à ce qu'il y ai beaucoup d'insultes de la part de notre blandinet préféré...

**Note 3 :** Oh et j'ai trouvé comment Allen appellera Kanda ! Mais...ce sera un petit surnom en russe tout mignon que je me suis dit qu'il était OBLIGE que je l'introduise dans cette fic étant donné qu'il fait énormément penser au « Bakanda » qu'on voit dans d'autres fics...x)

**Couples :** Lavi x Tyki et du Allen x Kanda à venir.

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répond en fin de chapitre ! =)_

[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes. M'enfin bon, je fais ce que je peux pour toutes les neutraliser 8D ]

**Chapitre Sept.**

Mercredi 21 Novembre 2012, 23h30, dans les rues de Tokyo.

Il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit là.

Plus que les autres.

Le jeune homme grelottait.

Il releva doucement son beau visage vers le ciel.

Il respirait vite et se frottait frénétiquement les bras au travers de son manteau usé, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer ne serai-ce qu'un peu.

La lune était pleine dans le ciel et illuminait d'une faible lueur la sombre ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le murmure des voitures ne parvenait qu'à peine dans ce petit endroit qu'avait trouvé le garçon pour se reposer.

Il avait encore passé une journée sans parler, à regarder les humains qui marchaient de droite à gauche.

Il y en avait qui couraient pour ne pas rater leur bus, d'autres qui fumaient, d'autres qui marchaient en riant, accompagnés de leurs amis ou de collègues de travail ou bien d'autres encore au téléphone.

L'être humain semblait vraiment occupé par toutes sortes de choses. Le garçon ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ces gens là pouvaient vivre. La vie était déjà courte. Alors, s'ils la passaient en courant dans tous les sens, à marcher, à rire...comment pouvait-il voir le monde dans lequel ils vivaient ?

S'étaient-ils arrêtés au moins une fois pour lever le visage et regarder le ciel bleu des beaux jours ?

Étaient-ils seulement déjà sortit une fois la nuit pour observer la lune dans toute sa splendeur ?

Prenaient-ils une pause pour vivre...réellement ?

Il en doutait fortement.

Tous ce qu'il voyait étaient des personnes qui avançaient en regardant droit devant elles en pensant à toutes sortes de choses.

Leurs pensées étaient déjà accaparées par leurs occupations. Tant qu'ils ne vivaient plus.

C'était comme s'ils étaient...morts.

Oui.

C'était le mot.

Le garçon ferma un instant ses paupières, faisant disparaître ainsi ses belles prunelles aussi argentées que la lune de cette nuit-là.

Une légère brise le fit trembler encore un peu plus.

Il poussa un léger soupir quand, soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda devant lui, fixant le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir.

-Link...murmura-t-il.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Il le sentait.

Il se mit soudain à culpabiliser.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ça au jeune blond, ils n'en seraient peut-être pas là.

Mais, c'était le passé.

Adviendra que pourra.

Un léger sourire illumina son visage sale.

Link n'était plus en danger.

Tout allait pour le mieux, si on pouvait dire cela.

Mais, ils allaient remonter jusqu'à lui.

Qu'est-ce que Howard pouvait être idiot parfois ! Il s'était vraiment fait avoir trop facilement !

Mais bon. Du moment que sa santé n'était pas « en danger »...

Il ouvrit doucement ses lèvres et chuchota un simple mot.

Un tout petit mot qui résonnait étrangement entre ces murs.

-Dourak...*

Mercredi 21 Novembre 2012, 23h20, dans la forêt d'Aokigahara, Japon.

-Franchement, c'est débile d'aller dans cette forêt ! Kanda fait parti de notre organisation, il n'a pas voulu d'aide alors on n'y va pas. Point.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son amant, énervé.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Putain, tu fais chier Tyki ! Yu est mon pote et je le sent pas, c'est tout !

Le brun haussa un sourcil et tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il savait que Lavi allait encore en rajouter une couche. Le jeune roux était toujours comme ça. Quand il commençait à faire la morale à quelqu'un, il ne s'arrêtait pas aussi facilement.

-Et quand même ! L'envoyer dans la forêt d'Aokigahara ! Vous n'allez pas bien ou quoi ? Il n'est pas immortel lui ! C'est complètement illogique de l'envoyer dans un endroit aussi...c'est trop con ! S'écria Lavi.

-Tu devrai parler moins fort, on risque de se faire avoir par des chimères. Il y en a pas mal ici.

-M'en branle.

-Vous pouvez pas la fermer tous les deux ? Demanda Road d'une voix froide.

Le couple se tourna en direction de Road et Wisely qui leur lançaient des regards noirs.

Lavi grogna et, les mains dans les poches, continua sa marche.

S'il n'avait même pas le droit de s'énerver, où allait le monde ?

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre dans le silence.

Machinalement, la main des quatre compagnons s'était dirigée vers l'arme qu'ils avaient chacun à leurs ceintures sous leurs vestes.

Lavi jetait de furtif coups d'œil en tous sens, tentant de voir si une créature se rapprochait quand soudain, ils entendirent un coup de feu.

Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent entre eux, surpris.

Se pouvait-il que... ?

-Yu...souffla Lavi.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, tous partirent rapidement vers le coup de feu qu'ils avaient entendus. Et, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils entendaient des bruits, comme des éclats de voix.

-Otpoustitié miénia ! * hurlait une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas, visiblement en colère.

Tyki fronça les sourcils tendis que Lavi sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Kanda ? Il fallait absolument qu'il sache !

Ils couraient entre les arbres le plus vites que leurs jambes le leurs permettaient.

Leur immortalité de catégorie trois avait aussi un autre avantage : les couraient beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain normal. Cependant, Lavi n'était pas immortel depuis très longtemps. De ce fait, il n'utilisait pas encore très bien ce pouvoir et ne pouvais donc pas aller trop vite. Mais, malgré tous, il fit ce qu'il pu pour courir le plus vite possible.

La vie de son meilleur ami était en danger.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et tous se stoppèrent face à la scène qui s'offraient à eux.

Kanda était étendu à terre, immobile.

Les yeux de Lavi s'écarquillèrent de terreur et, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait en plus, il se rua sur son ami afin de vérifier s'il était vivant.

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que le brun respirait.

C'était faible mais bien réel.

Enfin, il daigna relever son visage et découvrit deux personnes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui tenait un homme qu'il mit un certain temps à reconnaître.

Il fixa le blond un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

-Mais...c'est Link Howard... ? Souffla-t-il.

Immédiatement, avant qu'un quelconque eut pu faire un geste, la brune plaça un couteau sur la gorge du blond qu'ils s'évertuaient à trouver depuis plusieurs années.

Les membres de l'Arche se regardèrent entre eux.

Si Link était là, alors...

-Où est la créature ? Questionna Road en s'avançant, autoritaire.

La brune fit les yeux ronds un instant puis éclata de rire.

-C'est la meilleure ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire ?

L'homme qui était à ses côtés esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Puis, il lança un regard mauvais au brun qui était à terre et regarda sa compagne, l'incitant à regarder à nouveau le japonais à terre.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil un instant et relâcha quelque peu la pression sur la gorge de sa victime au grand soulagement de ce dernier, lui permettant de respirer plus facilement.

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'un sourire cruel prit place sur ses fines lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, on se coltine des lavettes. N'est-ce pas, Wisely ?

Lavi sursauta et regarda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il n'avait pas fait un seul geste.

-Tu l'as connais ? Lui demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Son compagnon ne lui répondit pas et le rouquin se sentit soudain vraiment idiot.

Évidemment qu'il la connaissait ! Il faisait partit de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avant.

-Lâches-le, Lenalee. Tu vois pas qu'il étouffe ?

Il disait vrai. Pendant que la jeune femme avait échangé quelques paroles avec son ancien camarade, elle avait resserré son bras ainsi que son arme sur la gorge du blond. On pouvait y voir à présent un mince filet de sang couler le long de la lame et tomber à petites gouttes sur le sol.

Link ne faisait aucun geste, tétanisé par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

On pouvait aisément le voir suer à grosse gouttes sous l'effet du stress que lui infligeait ce membre de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Partez avec votre insecte, répondit-elle en indiquant d'un léger signe de tête Kanda. Et, nous, on part avec ce jeune homme fort intéressant. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Contra Tyki en s'avançant d'un grand pas vers le duo.

L'homme à la longue chevelure violette s'avança également et se plaça juste en face du portugais.

Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient et l'atmosphère déjà tendu s'alourdit d'autant plus.

L'homme montra les dents, agressifs.

-Dégages, l'vieux !

-Fermes la, Tsukikami, ordonna Wisely en s'avançant à son tour.

Le dénommé Tsukikami se tourna vers le métis et lui adressa un sourire peu sympathique.

-Ce que c'est mignon ! Minauda-t-il. Tu défends des camarades ? C'est trop choux !

Wisely bouillonnait de rage. N'importe qui aurai pu le remarquer.

Soudainement, Lenalee relâcha link et le balança à terre.

Sous l'impact du sol, le blond laissa échapper une plainte et grimaça.

La fille avait vraiment été violente.

Le violet se tourna vers elle, surprit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Lena' ?

Elle le regarda, les mains sur les hanches et l'air agacé.

-Faut t'faire un dessin ? On s'barre.

Tsukikami fronça les sourcils et tourna doucement sous visage sur le côté, sans pour autant détourner son regard.

Voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas, il grogna et sauta sur elle, main en avant, tentant vainement de la saisir à la gorge.

-Mais pourquoi ? hurla-t-il, perdu.

-T'as pas remarqué ? Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, crétin ! Cracha-t-elle en guise de réponse. On s'barre, on trouvera bien un moyen de reprendre ce mec !

Tsukikami plissa ses yeux et dit une phrase entre ses dents serrées, la rendant incompréhensible. Cependant, on ne pouvait en aucun douter qu'il s'agissait d'une série d'insultes plus vexantes les unes aux autres.

-Ok, on s'casse. Dit-il soudain.

Puis, se tournant vers les membres de L'Arche :

-On r'viendra chercher notre truc, annonça-t-il en pointant de l'index le blond terrifié. On vous l'promet. À plus les potes !

Et, sans permettre aux autres de répondre, le duo disparu d'un coup.

-Bande de trouillard, maugréa Wisely en serrant les poings.

Lavi fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça tournerai comme ça. Tsukikami et Lenalee avait eu vraiment l'air à la fin de les craindre. Pour quelle raison ? Wisely était-il si fort que ça... ? Quoi que, d'un autre côté, il comprenait très bien leur décision. Ils n'auraient certainement pas fait le poids face à eux quatre.

Il poussa un long soupir tendis qu'il releva le corps de Kanda, toujours inconscient.

Il devait vraiment être bien sonné pour être encore dans les vapes...Il avait du recevoir un sacré coup.

Tyki et Road s'avançèrent ver Link et le saisirent aux bras.

-Chto vui rhotitié ?* Hurla se dernier en se débattant, cherchant tant bien que mal de se soustraire à leur emprise.

Il était complètement paniqué et Lavi ressentit de la pitié pour ce pauvre mec qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Gdié jié on ?* Lui demanda Tyki.

Link lui lança un regard mauvais, s'arrêtant un instant de bouger. Mais, à peine l'eut-il fusillé du regard qu'il recommença à gigoter dans tous les sens.

Tyki prit la nuque du blond dans sa main et la serra si fort que Lavi cru un instant qu'il allait arracher la tête du jeune homme.

-Gdié jié on ?* Demanda-t-il à nouveau, sa voix grave ne pouvant cacher la colère sourde qui s'était emparée de son corps.

Sous la poigne du brun, le blond fut bien obligé de cesser ses mouvements.

Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas. De toutes manières, il savait que cet homme ne le tuerai pas. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant. Ils avaient trop besoin de lui...

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui pour le moment, le brun le relacha violemment, un sourire étrangement amusé au visage.

-Ça ne fait rien. On rentre.

-Mais, et la créature ? S'enquit Road, choquée.

-Elle attendra. De toutes manières, cet enfoiré ne nous dira pas où elle est. Alors, autant rentrer avant que d'autres bestioles arrivent. Il y en a beaucoup trop ici.

Lavi réprima un frisson. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encerclé par des chimères, loups-garous ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Road acquiesça silencieusement.

Puis, elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le blond et lui prit le menton délicatement dans sa main.

Elle planta ses beaux yeux dorés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis puis, lâcha d'une voir glaciale :

-Eto boudiet vasha vina, iesli chto-to sloutchitssia s nim.*

Link haussa vaguement les épaules, ne semblant pas s'inquièter pour la sécurité de la créature. Il semblait même s'en moquer.

Le nez de Road se plissa, signe de son agacement. Elle lâcha le menton du blond puis, commença à partir.

-On y va, ordonna-t-elle. À moins que vous ne souhaitez prendre racine...

Jeudi 22 Novembre 2012, 11h14, quartier général de « L'Arche ».

Kanda ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé, vageument surprit de se retrouver dans son lit.

Heureusement pour lui -était-ce un coup de chance ?- la pièce n'était pas vraiment éclairée. Donc, il ne fut pas aveuglé.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de son portable qui, comme magie, marchait à nouveau. Il regarda l'heure et se releva dans un soupir.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ai dormi si longtemps ?

Enfin, dormir n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié.

Il constata avec soulagement qu'il portait toujours les même vêtements.

Une fois, Lavi avait eu sensiblement le même problème et ils l'avaient déshabillé avant de le mettre dans un lit. Bon, en même temps, le rouquin était resté mon longtemps dans les vapes grâce à son nouveau pouvoir de régénération mais, comme c'était à ses débuts, ses pouvoirs étaient instables. Donc, sa régénération n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme si on pouvais dire cela de cette manière.

Alors, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas déshabillé le japonais. Sinon, ils auraient passé un sale quart d'heure !

Le japonais passa une main las dans ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés.

Tant pis.

Il avait la flemme de se les démêler, il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit et sortit de la pièce.

Il resta quelques instants dans le couloir, immobile et la tête basse.

Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient entre elles et lui donnaient un mal de crâne.

Les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre étaient certainement partis avec Howard Link.

Encore une histoire qui allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez...

Il aurait préféré s'en passer !

Finalement, il releva son beau visage et partis d'un pas plus ou moins lent vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, il regarda le ciel.

Ce dernier était gris. Il n'y avait aucun coin bleu. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'un gros nuage au dessus de leur tête.

Il allait pleuvoir et même, sans aucun doute possible, y avoir de l'orage.

C'était une assez bonne nouvelle.

Il appréciait la pluie et affectionnait particulièrement l'orage.

-Yu ?

Le brun sursauta légèrement.

Il se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

Lavi souriait, comme toujours.

Kanda avait bien envie de lui faire avaler ce putain de sourire !

Pourquoi cet idiot souriait-il d'ailleurs ? Rien n'était marrant !

-Tu viens pour que j'aille me faire engueuler, c'est ça ?

Le roux écarquilla les yeux.

-Gnia ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je sais qu'à cause de moi, Link s'est fait capturer. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres rosées du rouquin.

-En parlant de Link, tu veux le voir ?

Ce fut au tour de Kanda d'être surprit et d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Pardon ?

Le roux poussa un bref soupir et s'avança vers son ami.

-On est arrivé à temps pour vous deux. Comme on était quatre, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à nous. Donc, ils sont partis...

Le japonais plissa ses beaux yeux sombres.

-Je vois...souffla-t-il.

-Il refuse de nous parler. Mais, comme tu l'as trouvé avant, peut-être que vous aviez déjà parlé ensembles...?

-C'est exact.

-Super ! Comme ça, il te parlera peut-être à toi ! Car, on a tout essayer. Le russe, le japonais et l'anglais ! Mais, rien, nada, il refuse de répondre et semble s'en ficher complètement du sort de la créature qu'il doit protéger. Pas super loyal le serviteur, tu ne trouve pas ?

Kanda eu un sourire en coin.

-Amènes-moi à lui.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Lavi emmena son ami dans la pièce, qui ressemblait fortement à une prison, où était Link qui était...enchaîné ?

-Pourquoi vous l'avez attaché ? Questionna Kanda, stupéfait.

-Bah, c'est logique, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit !

Le brun grogna et se passa une main sur son visage, exaspéré.

-Et vous vous étonnez qu'il ne vous réponde pas ? Putain je veux bien lui parler mais si vous le détachez !

Lavi grimaça et alla chercher le garde de la pièce.

Ce dernier entra et détacha les chaînes ainsi que les menottes du jeune homme blond.

Link soupira doucement et se massa les poignets endoloris.

Il fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance au japonais mais, le brun sentait bien que le blond était beaucoup plus méfiant que la veille.

Lavi et le garde sorirent, laissant seuls Link et Kanda.

Le japonais s'installa sur une chaise et invita Link à en faire de même.

Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête et prit place en face de Kanda.

Il s'écoula une longue minute de silence.

Silence que rompit Kanda, mal à l'aise de cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans cette pièce.

-Tu voudrais bien me dire où il ou elle est en ce moment ?

Link ne répondit pas, gardant son visage de marbre.

-Tu sais...tenta Kanda. Si tu ne nous dis pas où elle est, il risque de lui arriver pas mal de chose. Comme de se faire tuer par exemple...

Le blond sourit un instant d'amusement.

Kanda se gifla mentalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire comme connerie ! Bien sûr que non que la créature n'allait pas mourir ! Ou du moins, pas de froid ni de faim. Les prétendants déchus pouvaient bien réussir à le tuer s'ils s'acharnaient sur lui.

-Bon. Peut-être pas qu'elle se fera tuer, elle réussira peut-être à se sauver mais bon. Elle est seule et livrée à elle-même !

Link ferma les yeux un instant puis, les rouvrit, l'air profondément ennuyé par la discussion.

-Tu t'en fou, c'est ça ? Questionna Kanda, à bout de patience.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

Le brun qui sentait l'énervement l'envahir se leva et fixa son vis-à-vis.

-Écoutes ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé ! Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien et je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je ne veux de mal ni à toi ni à la gonzesse que tu protège, c'est clair ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

Puis, une seconde même pas plus tard, il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure dans le but de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Putain et ça te fait rire ? S'énerva le japonais. Je suis sérieux !

-Nié viéshaii mnié lapshou na oushi.**

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux.

Hein ?

Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Le blond venait de lui parler ?

Il venait de lui parler de pâtes ?

Alors là, c'était la meilleure !

-Franchement, c'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ? T'as faim ? C'est ça ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et avait l'air de se moquer ouvertement du brun.

Le japonais avait une folle envie de tordre le cou à cet idiot.

Pourtant, il garda bien sagement les mains au long de son corps et tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il pu.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Puisque tu ne veux pas me parler, je te laisse aux bons soins des autres. Tu ne viendra pas te plaindre.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lavi était en face de lui, l'air étonné.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Poses pas de question. Besoin de me calmer. Annonça Kanda d'une voix glaciale avant de partir en direction de l'extérieure.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il avait envie de fumer.

Non.

Il en avait besoin.

Il était beaucoup trop énervé.

Et, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu l'autre à lui parler de nouilles ?

Le brun ne comprenait pas !

Il lui posait des questions importantes !

Et l'autre, la seuls fois où il répondait, c'était pour parler de bouffe ?

-Rhaaa ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il mit la cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste rageur.

Il prit une grosse bouffée, adossé au mur et le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel gris au dessus de sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien au russe.

_*****__**Traduction du russe :**_

_Dourak : Imbécile (écriture cyrillique : Дурак)_

_Otpoustitié miénia ! : Lâchez-moi ! (écriture cyrillique : Отпустите меня !)_

_Chto vui rhotitié ? : Que voulez-vous ? (écriture cyrillique : Что вы хотите ?)_

_Gdié jié on ? : Où est-il ? (écriture cyrillique : Где же он ?)_

_Eto boudiet vasha vina, iesli chto-to sloutchitssia s nim. : Ce sera votre faute si quelque chose lui arrive. (écriture cyrillique : Это будет ваша вина, если что-то случится с ним.)_

_****Expression russe :**_

_Nié viéshaii mnié lapshou na oushi : N'accroches pas de nouilles à mes oreilles (écriture cyrillique : Не вешай мне лапшу на уши). En gros, l'équivalent en français est : «ne me racontes pas de bobards»_

_**Petit mot au lecteur (que c'est mignon xD) :**_

_**Oui, donc, en fait, je voulez vous dire que, si vous avez des questions quelconques sur mes histoires, leurs publications ou quoi que ce soit d'autre (je ne sais pas, vous voulez me parler : sur d'autres sites où je publie/publiais, des lecteurs me l'on demandé donc je met aussi la petite annonce ici), vous avez la possibilité de me rajouter sur FB ou bien d'aller sur mon blog (vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil). Voili voilou ~**_

Réponses à Hikari Chan : J'espère juste que je ne met pas trop de russe dans mon texte mais, vu que notre petit blandinet est russe et que Link doit le protéger, c'est une évidence à mes yeux qu'ils parlent russe d'où le besoin d'introduire des phrases russes dans mes textes. Mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire à ce que je vois xD Et j'ai posté le 21 car, le 22 je ne pouvais pas, c'était mon dix-huitième anniversaire 8D J'ai éprouver, comment dire...le besoin de l'écrire xD Merci pour tes encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci !

**à bientôt (tout est relatif avec les exams et les vacances qui arrivent) pour le chapitre huit où on en saura beaucoup plus sur notre petit Allen-choux !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ~**

**Bisoux bisoux mes lecteurs que j'aime !**

**Misaki Hoshi ~**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Titre :** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Note 1 :** Chapitre écrit en écoutant « Сдавать говно » de Кровосток, « ода нашей любви » de T9, « Легко ли быть молодым » de Centr, « Раз и Навсегда » de Баста et « Тем Кто с Нами » de Ноггано ft. Гуф & АК-47 (eh ouais, place au rap quoi).

**Note 2 :** Vu que je suis de bonne humeur, un nouveau chapitre (déjà *.*).

**Note 3 :** Une petite surprise dans ce chapitre xD (deux si on compte également ceux qui voulaient un petit « rapprochement » entre Tyki et Lavi). Ah oui, et présence d'un Kanda malchanceux (ou peut-être chanceux, à vous d'en juger xD).

**Petite pensée du jour :** En fait, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc complètement débile : J'ai vu qu'en russe, le prénom d'Allen Walker était traduit comme ça : « Аллен Уолкер »...Mais du coup, ça se lit « Alién Ouolkiér » et du coup, bah...avec mes délires sur les aliènes en ce moment...Ok, en fait, c'est con ? C'est ça ? :'(

**Couples :** Lavi x Tyki et du Allen x Kanda à venir.

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oubliés, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y répond en fin de chapitre ! =)_

[Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes. J'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes. M'enfin bon, je fais ce que je peux pour toutes les neutraliser 8D ]

**Chapitre Huit.**

Lundi 26 Novembre 2012, 18h07, Cellule de Link au sein de « L'Arche ».

-Nan mais tu te rends compte que ta pote a pu mourir dix mille fois là ?

Link restait immobile.

Le japonais était au comble de l'énervement.

-Sort te calmer, Kanda, ordonna Tyki.

Le portugais avait bien vu que l'asiatique ne tenait plus en place. Encore quelques instants et le kendoka allait certainement tabasser le pauvre blond.

Ils étaient trois dans la pièce.

Tyki, Link et Kanda.

Howard Link n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli.

Et cela faisait à présent cinq jours.

Il buvait de l'eau, certes.

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il faisait.

Mais comment avait-il réussis à tenir jusque là ?

Les immortels se le demandaient bien.

En tous cas, le blond semblaient être à bout de force.

Kanda, agacé et sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps, se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ? Questionna une nouvelle fois Tyki, d'une voix douce mais d'où on pouvait percevoir tout de même des accents ennuyés.

Le blond ne bougeait toujours pas.

Comprenant bien qu'il n'aurai pas le droit à quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, le brun se leva dans un soupir.

-Tu sais, ce serai bien que tu nous dises où elle est...à te regarder comme ça, on n'a vraiment pas l'impression que tu t'en fais pour elle...

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond ne fit aucun geste.

Comme s'il s'était transformé en statue.

Le brun prit son paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table puis, après un dernier regard au prisonnier, sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Que pouvait-il dire de toutes manières ?

La porte se referma sur lui, laissant le blond seul dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir fatigué.

Son ventre gargouilla, encore une fois.

Il étouffa un gémissement.

Il avait si faim...

Mais il refusait obstinément de se nourrir.

Il avait peur qu'on lui mette du sérum de vérité dans sa nourriture.

Pour boire, il allait au robinet.

Au moins, il était sûr de ne rien risquer.

Cependant, là, il était dans ses derniers retranchements.

Tous ça ne pourrait pas durer plus longtemps.

Il faudrait qu'il leur dise bientôt la vérité sur...sur ce qui s'était passé.

Comment le prendraient-ils ?

Mal, certainement.

Il tourna la tête vers le petit robinet qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se leva et marcha difficilement vers la source d'eau qu'il voyait certainement comme une source de bonheur à cet instant.

Lui même n'avait jamais cru pouvoir tenir cinq jours.

Mais, il était encore bel et bien là, bien vivant.

Et encore enfermé dans cette putain de prison.

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le robinet et se penchant pour boire autant qu'il le pouvait, espérant pouvoir repousser sa faim.

Mais, il le savait, son corps n'en pouvait plus.

Et, psychologiquement, il n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il referma tant bien que mal l'arrivée de l'eau et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il allait leur dire.

Tant pis.

Il baissa la tête, épuisé.

-Diérllmo*...soupira-t-il.

Lundi 26 Novembre 2012, 18h15, dans les couloirs du QG de « L'Arche ».

Tyki marchait le long du couloir.

Le silence régnait et le bruit de ses pas faisait l'effet d'un lointain échos.

Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre le bruit de ses pas.

Ces derniers mois, il avait été vraiment occupé.

Que ce soit sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel.

Un mouvement dehors lui fit bouger la tête.

Il se tourna vers l'immense fenêtre à sa gauche et remarqua le japonais dehors.

Il avait commencé à neiger et la neige commençait à recouvrir le sol.

Kanda était là, au milieu de la cours, une cigarette aux lèvres.

Des flocons s'accrochaient à sa longue chevelure ébène.

Il regardait le ciel et était immobile.

Il était rare de le voir aussi calme.

Le portugais baissa les yeux.

Le japonais était vraiment de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps. C'était comme s'il n'était plus que tristesse. Ou bien nostalgie. Ça faisait depuis quelques mois que ça durait mais, plus le temps passait, plus ça empirait.

Lavi avait bien essayé de lui parler mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le japonais changeait de discussion et répétait que tout allait pour le mieux.

Mensonge, évidemment.

C'était sans doute toute cette histoire qui le mettait à bout de nerfs.

Après tout, Kanda était le seul dans cette organisation qu'on pouvait encore définir d'humain...

Tyki, les mains dans les poches, reprit sa route en direction de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière lui à clefs.

On n'est jamais trop vigilent...

Lavi était déjà là.

Il l'entendait sous la douche...

Le brun s'avança vers son lit et sortit une cigarette de son paquet.

Il la mit au coin de ses lèvres puis, l'alluma d'un geste lent avec son briquet...ou du moins, tenta d'essayer de l'allumer.

Il n'avait plus de feu.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

-Il y a des allumettes dans le tiroir...

Sursautant, le brun releva son visage et découvrit Lavi, debout devant lui.

Il portait une serviette autour de sa taille et ses cheveux mouillés collaient contre ses joues et sa nuque.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'observer son amant.

Il était vraiment beau...

Il lui arrivait, à certain moment, de se demander comment le rouquin avait pu tomber amoureux de lui. Après tout, il ne trouvait pas qu'il avait beaucoup de charme...surtout qu'il avait trente-cinq ans de plus que lui !

Alors que son regard s'attardait sur le torse finement musclé du rouquin, ce dernier s'avança, amusé, vers le plus âgé.

Lavi posa une main humide sur l'épaule de l'homme et lui força à relever la tête.

Tyki se laissa faire et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-Dépêche toi de l'allumer sinon, sinon ce sera trop tard...dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Un instant, Tyki se demanda si son amant parlait de la cigarette ou bien de...

Le brun secoua vivement la tête, comme s'il pouvait envoyer valser ses idées malsaines loin de lui.

Lavi n'était pas un pervers non plus ! Il lui parlait sûrement de sa clope...

Tyki se pencha, ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara d'une boîte d'allumettes.

Il en craqua une et alluma sa cigarette qui était toujours entre ses lèvres.

Lavi s'installa à côté de son amant et l'observa.

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur Kanda ? Demanda soudain le brun, après avoir aspirer une longue bouffée.

Le roux plissa les sourcils et, du regard, indiqua à son amant de poursuivre.

-C'est à dire que...commença le brun, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il va de plus en plus mal et, comme vous êtes meilleurs amis, je trouve que ça serai vachement bizarre qu'il ne t'ai rien dit.

Lavi détourna le regard.

-Il ne m'a rien dit.

Tyki se tourna vers son amant, tentant de capter son regard.

Le jeune homme évitait soigneusement ses prunelles dorées.

Le rouquin lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait.

Et, il saurait bientôt quoi.

D'une main, il ramena le plus jeune contre lui et embrassa sa chevelure mouillée.

-Tu vas mouiller tes vêtements, observa le plus jeune.

Tyki eut un petit rire, mais retrouva bien vite son sérieux.

-Même s'il ne t'as rien dit sur le pourquoi du comment de son comportement, il a bien dû te dire un truc...non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire, quelque chose qu'il t'aurai dit et que tu penserai être la cause de ce comportement.

Lavi leva la tête vers son amant.

Tyki pouvait aisément voir dans cet unique œil vert que le rouquin hésitait à se confier.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être important pour la mission. En plus, ça me permettrait de l'aider, tu comprends... ?

Lavi soupira et le brun comprit à cet instant qu'il avait gagné.

-Tu vois, au tout début de l'année, juste avant qu'on entre dans votre organisation, on était dans Tokyo et on a vu un sans-abris.

Tyki haussa un sourcil.

-Et ?

Lavi grimaça. D'un côté il ne voulait pas en dire plus mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Bah, il semblait vachement jeune ! Il devait avoir dix-neuf, peut-être vingt ans ! Et Kanda lui a donné de l'argent. Je n'ai jamais vu Kanda donner de l'argent ! Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il venait de...

Lavi s'interrompit.

Les membres de L'Arche ignorait que Kanda avait été en prison. Le rouquin se rendait bien compte qu'il avait failli faire une grosse gaffe.

Le regard de Tyki se fit suspicieux.

Lavi continua.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, pendant quelques instants, il n'allait pas bien. Et, là, ça allait mieux. Il venait juste de sortir d'une grosse dépression. Mentit-il. Bref. En tous cas, ce clochard, bah...depuis qu'il l'a vu, Kanda rêve toujours de lui.

-Des rêve érotiques ?

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

-Nan mais tu penses vraiment qu'il se sentirai mal pour ça ?

-Bah, peut-être...

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Mais, il continua finalement après un soupir.

-Non, dans son rêve, lui et ce mec s'embrassent juste un peu. Et, ensuite, le clochard se met à brûler et à la fin, il n'en reste que des cendres.

La lueur amusée dans les yeux dorées disparue.

-Des cendres ? Demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

-Oui...Déjà, il n'est pas de ce bord là. Alors, il n'est pas trop à l'aise de savoir qu'il rêve qu'il embrasse un homme mais, en plus de ça, son rêve se répète tous le temps. Il n'en dort presque plus tellement il a peur de refaire ce rêve ! Pas qu'embrasser un homme le terrifie, ça, ça le met juste mal à l'aise ! C'est la fin, il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la supporter. Ça le traumatise !

Tyki bougea nerveusement.

Il abandonna sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se tourna complètement vers son amant.

-Il en rêve...toutes les nuits ?

-Arrête Tyki. Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

Un coup d'œil du rouquin lui permit de comprendre que le brun ne se moquait pas.

-Eh bien, disons qu'il est rare qu'il fasse d'autres rêves.

Tyki fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

-Comment est-il ? Questionna-t-il.

-Il est complètement déboussolé. Enfin, tu l'as vu de toutes maniè-

-Non, je parle du mec qu'il embrasse. Le coupa le brun.

Lavi plissa son unique œil et fixa son amant de son regard émeraude.

Il laissa planer un petit silence avant d'en dire plus.

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit...il est...très beau. Indéniablement. Il a des yeux gris-bleu et de très long cheveux blancs. Ensuite, je ne penses pas en savoir plus. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pu voir que ses yeux et ses vêtements usés...

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Tyki.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant sur lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Le portugais se baissa vers le plus jeune et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres avant d'annoncer :

-Je crois que ton pote va faire avancer cette affaire bien plus vite que nous ne l'avions prévus.

-Comment ça ?

Le brun eu un sourire énigmatique et ne dit rien, dans le seul but de voir le roux avec cette expression si curieuse sur le visage.

-Allez, dit ! S'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, je crois que la personne dont rêve Kanda est celle que nous recherchons.

-Mais...mais c'est un mec! s'exclama le roux.

Tyki eut un petit sourire amusé.

Cette situation était vraiment délectable.

Il adorait ces instants : il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de maître pour son amant et la sensation d'une relation maître/élève l'excitait grandement.

-Et alors ? Il n'a jamais été dit que c'était une femme ! C'est nous qui en avons déduit ça, rien de plus.

Lavi ne répondit rien.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé ?

Il se donna une gifle mentalement.

Parfois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être...con !

Tyki sourit tendrement. Il se baissa vers le visage rougit de son amant et chuchota :

-En tous cas, en attendant...

-Stop ! Ordonna le rouquin en plaquant sa main sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, l'empêchant de l'embrasser. Si c'est bien la créature, on ne devrait pas le dire aux autres et y aller maintenant ?

Un instant surprit par le « rejet » de son amant, Tyki s'empara de la fine main du roux et avança de nouveau son visage vers le sien, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

-D'abord, on va faire quelque chose toi et moi...susurra le portugais. Et, après, on ira voir notre petit Link pour lui forcer une bonne fois pour toute de nous en dire plus. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'on l'ai trouvé dans la forêt d'Aokigahara alors que la personne qu'il est censé protéger est dans les rues de Tokyo ?

Lavi écarquilla son unique œil.

-Et tu pense que Howard va nous en dire plus ?

-Ouais !

Le rouquin étira un sourire, heureux de voir que cette histoire avançait finalement.

Le brun se pencha vers son amant pour lui voler un petit baiser.

Puis, il continua doucement à donner de légers coups de langues sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur ses homologue et d'approfondir le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant dans un ballet endiablé, tout en faisant parcourir ses mains sur le corps tant désiré du jeune homme.

Derrière la porte, une personne avait tout entendu.

Cette personne fronçait gravement les sourcils.

Elle se décala de la porte. Elle n'allait quand même pas écouter leurs ébats !

Ce qu'elle avait entendu lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant.

Cette histoire avançait trop vite à son goût.

Déjà que la capture de Link était de trop dans son plan...

Après un grincement de dents, l'ombre partit sans laisser la moindre trace d'elle derrière elle.

Personne n'aurai pu savoir que les deux amants avaient été écouté et encore moins eux-même...

Lundi 26 Novembre 2012, 21h40, Cellule de Link au sein de « L'Arche ».

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la pièce.

Link, ne tenant plus debout, il lui avait présenté à nouveau de la nourriture. Et, contre toutes attentes, le blond ne refusa pas cette fois-ci. Il se rua sur l'assiette pour manger.

-On est au courant, lâcha Tyki.

Kanda, qui avait été préalablement avertit comme les autres, était un peu en colère que Lavi ai raconté ses rêves à quelqu'un. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup ! Mais bon, comme ça faisait avancer l'enquête, c'était peut-être finalement ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début...

Le blond s'arrêta un instant de manger et lança un regard méfiant au portugais.

-Znaiétié chto ?*

Lavi prit la parole pour la première fois :

-Mui znaiém pravdou o souchtchiéstvo.*

-Inutile de continuer de parler russe, Link. Nous savons très bien que tu sais parler notre langue.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

Il voulait continuer à manger mais, malgré la faim, il fallait qu'il s'arrête un instant pour leur expliquer la vérité.

Après tout, il avait déjà mangé une grande partie de son assiette...

Il tiendra bon encore un peu.

-Et que savez-vous, justement ? Demanda-t-il, son accent russe si prononcé.

Kanda détestait cet accent.

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. À chaque fois qu'il entendait cet accent, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film avec des gens de la mafia russe.

Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder la télé...

-Il a l'apparence d'un jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Link se figea.

Tyki devina qu'il avait vu juste.

-Il a des yeux bleu-gris et a de longs cheveux blancs. Je me trompe ?

Le blond baissa les yeux.

Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Au bout d'un certain temps à rester immobile, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme s'il portait tout les tristesses du monde sur son dos.

-Et nous savons qu'il n'était pas avec toi dans la forêt mais dans les rues de Tokyo.

-CHTO ?* hurla-t-il en se relevant soudain de sa chaise, manquant de la faire tomber.

Les membres de L'Arche sursautèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond paraissait aussi surprit.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à la hâte.

Tyki et Lavi s'observèrent un instant puis, ils regardèrent Kanda et les autres.

Ils se regardèrent tous en silence. Puis, le portugais regarda à nouveau le blond.

-Pourquoi cet agitement ? Tu l'avais caché là-bas, c'est ça ?

Link fronça les sourcils et se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Je vois..soupira le blond. Voyez-vous, ça va bientôt faire sept ans que je le cherche.

-QUOI ?

Ce fut au tour des immortelles et de Kanda d'être stupéfaits.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Road, ahuri.

Link soupira.

-Quand j'était ado, lui et moi on était encore en Corée du Sud. Mais, en deux-mille-six, quand j'avais dix-huit ans, il m'a abandonné.

-Il t'a abandonné ? Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit Kanda.

Le blond haussa les épaules et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je n'en sais rien, je venais de me faire blesser par un Kumiho** et...il est partit sans rien me dire.

-Je vois...murmura Tyki. Le kumiho était aussi un prétendant déchus ?

-Sans aucun doute, commenta le blond. En tous cas, après ça, je suis allé dans de nombreux pays et je suis finalement venu au Japon car il y a de nombreuses créatures ici, signe qu'il est dans ce pays. Alors, le fait que vous l'avez retrouvé avant moi...

Il ne finissa pas sa phrase mais on pouvait très bien deviner qu'il s'en voulait.

-Bon, dit le portugais en se levant. On y va.

-Où ? Demandèrent aussi bien les autres membres de l'organisation que le blonden choeur.

-Bah retrouver ce cher petit...au fait, il a un nom ? Demanta-il soudain au blond.

Howard Link détourna le visage un instant, semblant réfléchir.

Mais à quoi bon ne pas le leur dire ? Après tout, ils savaient tout de l'histoire à présent.

-Allen.

Tyki haussa un sourcil.

-Bon bah on va chercher ce cher petit Allen ! Annonça-t-il avant de commencer à siffloter joyeusement. Emmenez Link avec nous, ordonna-t-il.

Wisely et Lavi prirent des menottes et les placèrent sur les poignets du blond. Puis, l'homme dû bien les suivre.

Mardi 27 Novembre 2012, 00h07, rues de Tokyo.

Ils s'avançaient doucement dans les ruelles sombres.

Fort heureusement, par le temps glacial, aucun civil n'était dehors à cette heure-ci.

Link qui était encadré de Wisely et de Lavi ne savait pas quoi faire.

Les menottes lui faisaient mal mais, il avait beau les bouger, elles continuaient à lui cisaller la peau.

Il aurait très bien pu en avertir ses «bourreaux» mais il ne s'abaisserai pas à ça.

Il en avait déjà fait assez, inutile d'en rajouter.

-C'est où que vous l'avez vu la première et dernière fois ? Questionna Tyki en regardant son amant et le japonais.

-Tss, ça sert à rien, commenta Kanda. Il a sans doute bougé depuis le temps! C'est pas comme si c'était hier.

-Les sans-abris ne bouge pas énormément. Dit le portugais. Ils reste bien souvent au même endroit, comme s'ils y avaient élus domicile. Alors ? C'était où ?

Ils s'avançèrent encore de quelques pas, ne disant toujours rien.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre, un peu isolée des autres et le japonais réprima un frisson.

En jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Lavi, il comprit que son ami ne le sentait pas non plus.

-C'était ic-

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase, une sorte d'énorme lézard se jeta sur lui, faisant tomber le japonais en arrière.

Instinctivement, Tyki tira et la bête s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

-Putain ! Grogna le japonais.

-Ça grouille, il y en a partout, commenta Tyki. On a intérêt à rester groupé si on ne veut pas y passer.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une autre bestiole difforme arriva en un battement d'ailes.

Le portugais attrapa Kanda et Road et sauta sur le côté, manquant de peu la bestiole.

-Détachez-moi ! Hurla Link. Détachez-moi et donnez-moi mes armes ! Je peux me battre.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on peut te laisser partir ? Questionna Tyki en se rapprochant de Lavi, de Wisely et du blond

-C'est pas comme si j'allais en profiter pour me casser ! S'indigna le jeune homme.

-Écoute. On te fait confiance autant que tu as confiance en nous. Tu piges ? Dit Wisely d'une voix froide.

Le blond grommela diverses insultes.

Ils avaient vu clair dans son jeu.

Ce qu'il avait espéré, c'était qu'il le libère et, pendant la bataille, il se serai enfuit pour retrouver Allen et partir avec lui loin d'ici.

Tyki était déjà parti avec Lavi et Road pour affronter les créatures qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Kanda se battait avec trois d'entres elles et le blond devait bien avouer que, pour un humain qui faisait partie de cette organisation depuis peu de temps, il savait très bien se battre.

Wisely s'emmerdait vraiment à garder le blond. Il mourait d'envie de se mêler à la bataille mais il devait surveiller Howard.

Soudain, un troupeau de monstres arriva alors que les membres de L'Arche venaient à peine de réussir à achever les précédentes bestioles.

Lavi avait sa main plaquée contre son ventre d'où s'échappait une quantité incroyable de sang.

Mais, il bougeait beaucoup trop vite en se battant pour laisser le temps à sa blessure de se refermer.

-Va sur le côté ! Ordonna Tyki. Tu continuera quand tu te sera entièrement régénéré.

Le rouquin faillit rétorquer mais, à la vue du regard sévère de son amant, il acquiesça et, après avoir fusillé une nouvelle bête, il se mit en retrait.

-On n'y arrivera pas ! Hurla Road pour se faire entendre parmi tous les mugissements et grognements des bêtes. Ils sont trop nombeaux ! On doit partir sinon, on va pas s'en sortir.

Tyki se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit.

Ils sortirent du tas, emportant Wisely, Lavi et Link avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un endroit à peu près isolé de l'endroit où ils avaient été attaqué.

Ils étaient en hauteur et, à marche humaine, ils devaient bien être à une heure du lieu où ils avaient été quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle tandis que leurs blessures se refermèrent progressivement.

-MERDE ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurla Lavi en bougeait comme un possédé.

-Arrête de bouger, tes blessures ne vont jamais se refermer !

-T'ES CON OU QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES TOUS COMPLETEMENT DEBILES ! ON A OUBLIE KANDA !

Tyki écarquilla les yeux et regarda dans tous les sens.

Il ne fut pas le seul à le faire, tous regardaient partout dans l'espoir vain de voir le japonais.

Mais, l'humain n'était pas là.

-Putain ! Fais chier ! S'énerva Tyki.

Décidément, il faudrai vraiment qu'ils pensent à faire gaffe à l'humain dans l'avenir...

Mardi 27 Novembre 2012, 00h25, rues de Tokyo.

Il courait.

Il espérait vraiment être hors de portée de ces bestioles mais, il n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à les semer.

-Quelle poisse ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Et, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'emmerdes commes ça, il avait fallu que les autres demeurés l'ai oublié.

Ils voulaient qu'il crève ou quoi ?

Apparemment, oui.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Jura-t-il en constatant que les prétendants déchus se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui.

Il n'allait vraiment pas s'en sortir comme ça!

Il tourna à un virage et vit quelqu'un au loin courir vers lui.

«Putain mais il est con celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'un putain de civil fout là ?» pensa-t-il.

Il n'en prit pas vraiment compte et ne ralentit pas pour autant.

Au contraire, il accéléra.

Il se rapprocha à une vitesse hallucinante de l'autre personne et, il remarqua avec bonheur une petite rue sur la droite.

C'était parfait.

Dans la nuit, ces bestioles ne les verraient certainement pas.

Surtout qu'elles couraient très vite, qu'elles ne semblaient pas vraiment intelligentes et, fort heureusement pour lui, celles qui le suivait ne possédaient pas d'yeux. Tous ce qu'il espérait, c'était que leur ouïe et leur sens de l'odorat ne soient pas trop développés.

Il arriva enfin près de l'autre personne.

Il la saisit au col et la balança sur le côté, lui avec dans un gémissement plaintif d'eux deux.

À peine fut-il au sol qu'il se releva un peu et vit avec le plus grand soulagement du monde que les bêtes avaient été assez idiotes pour continuer leurs courses.

Il se laissa tomber, essouflé et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait failli le gêner.

Il failli crier de stupeur.

Rêvait-il ?

L'autre avait les yeux tout aussi écarquillés.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, Kanda l'attrapa et l'immobilisa au sol.

-Alors là, si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, dit-il en attrapant les mains du jeune homme.

Il lui sortit son bonnet et constata que, comme dans son rêve, ses cheveux étaient long et blancs.

Les yeux gris-bleus le fixèrent avec haine, comme si le blandin voulait le tuer du regard sur place.

-Ostavliaiéshll miénia !* ordonna la créature.

Kanda sentit l'énervement revenir à grands pas.

Nan mais c'était quoi ça ?

-C'est une manie chez les russes de toujours dire ça ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il. Putain j'en aurai entendu des « laissez-moi » et des « lâchez-moi » ces derniers jours !

Le blandin n'arrêtait pas pour autant de gesticuler et de donner des coups de pieds sur tout le corps, tant bien que mal.

Le japonais cru bien à un moment qu'il ne tiendrai pas et serai obligé de laisser la créature partir.

Le blandin ne cessait de bouger, de se débattre en disant des injures qui semblaient provenir de plusieurs langues différentes.

-Passtll zarhlopni !* ordonna Kanda, d'une voix forte.

La créature s'arrêta de bouger et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise alors qu'il fixait le japonais.

L'effet de surprise disparu, le jeune homme se reprit et regarda méchamment le brun.

-Govnyouk*, cracha le blandin.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. En tous cas, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui dit les ordres, _Allen_.

La manière dont Kanda avait appuyé sur le prénom ne plut vraisemblablement pas au jeune homme qui fusilla une nouvelle fois le japonais tout en le traitant une nouvelle fois de bâtard.

Le brun était assez fier de lui.

D'une main, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro à la vitesse grand V.

Il le colla contre son oreille et le fit tenir en place à l'aide de son épaule tandis qu'il maintenait le blanc à terre avec ses deux mains.

-Vous m'avez oublié ! Hurla-t-il dans son téléphone une fois que son interlocuteur eu décroché.

-Oui, pardon pardon ! S'excusa Tyki. Peux-tu nous donner ta localisasion, nous sommes en train de te chercher !

-Ok. Je suis dans une petite ruelle au nord de la ville, il fait sombre ici et c'est à une vingtaine de mètres de là où ils nous ont attaqués.

-Très bien, on arrive.

-Tyki ?

-Oui ?

Le japonais regarda Allen qui avait cessé de bouger. Il semblait s'être résigné mais il ne semblait pas triste pour autant.

À vrai dire, il semblait fortement agacé.

Kanda répondit enfin, sentant que le portugais s'impatientait:

-Je l'ai trouvé.

_***Traduction du russe :**_

_Diérllmo :__ merde (écriture cyrillique : __Дерьмо__)_

_Znaiétié chto ? :__ Vous savez quoi ? (écriture cyrillique : Знаете что?)_

_Mui znaiém pravdou o souchtchiéstvo :__ Nous savons la vérité au sujet de la créature (écriture cyrillique : Мы знаем правду о существо)_

_Chto :__ Quoi (écriture cyrillique : что)_

_Ostavliaiéshll miénia ! :Laisses-moi ! (écriture cyrillique : Оставляешь меня !)_

_Passtll zarhlopni :__ (expression) Ferme ta gueule (écriture cyrillique : __пасть захлопни__)_

_Govnyouk :__ bâtard, salaud, merdeux (écriture cyrillique : говнюк)_

_****Définition :**_

_Kumiho :__ renard à neuf queue, créature de la mythologie coréenne (on le retrouve aussi un peu dans les histoires japonaises).__Selon la mythologie coréenne, le Kumiho aurait besoin de manger les coeurs des humains pour survivre._

**Voilà ~**

**J'espère que ce chapitre a été bien ~**

**Suite au chapitre neuf mes amis ~**

**:D**

**Et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les avis des lecteurs !**

**Misa ~**

**P.S. IMPORTANT :** Qui va à la Japan Expo cette année ? En ce qui me concerne, j'y vais le jeudi ~ (en cosplay de Toto Sakigami : personnage de Deadman Wonderland).


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Titre****:** Le prix de l'immortalité.

**Note****1****:** Chapitre écrit en écoutant de nombreux OST de Guilty Crown (ouais, je change complètement de registre là).

**Note****2****:** En retard, je sais, désolée...pour cette histoire-là, je n'ai pas d'excuse potable à part le manque de temps, sans aucun doute...Et pour cette année, j'aurai encore plus de mal à tenir une publication plus ou moins régulière tout simplement parce que je rentre en dernière année de lycée et je compte travailler encore plus que l'année précédente (en rajoutant à cela la plongée, mon rôle de bêta pour deux autres auteurs, le piano et la lecture, je ne vous dis pas le temps qui me restera pour écrire.) M'enfin, je vais quand même essayer de continuer ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, soyez-en certain ! (surtout pas celle-là quoi ! è_é)

**Note****3 :** Vous remarquerez que je saute beaucoup moins de lignes qu'avant. On me l'a fait remarquer pour une de mes autres fics (Apocalypse) et j'ai décidé de changer cet aspect d'écriture qui n'était, à vrai dire, pas super. Eh ouais, mon style d'écriture change encore. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je fais de mon mieux.

**WARNING :****Vous ****allez ****être ****très ****content(e)s, ****chers ****(chères) ****lecteurs ****(lectrices) ****yaoistes ****car, ****voyez-vous, ****il**** y ****aura **au minimum **trois ****lemons ****dans ****cette ****histoire ****x) ****C****'****est ****pas ****beau**** ça ?!**

_Aussi,__je __réponds __au __reviews __par __MP __et, __si __je __vous __ai __oubliés, __faites __le __moi __savoir._

_En __ce __qui __concerne __les __reviews __anonymes, __j'y __réponds __en __fin __de __chapitre __! __=)_

[Je crois bien avoir neutralisé toutes les fautes 8D Je crois... !]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**Neuf.**

Mardi 4 Décembre 2012, 02h50, dans un appartement de Tokyo.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était complètement trempée de sueur et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle porta une main tremblante à ses cheveux emmêlés et poussa un petit soupir en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas de bestioles accrochées à sa longue chevelure noire. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar et c'était sans aucun doute le plus affreux qu'elle avait eu de toute sa vie. Elle se rappelait qu'il y avait des créatures monstrueuses qui la suivaient avec des petits couteaux dans ce qui semblaient être leurs mains, ricanant comme des hystériques. C'était vraiment un rêve affreux. Un long frisson parcourue son échine alors qu'elle se remémorait les immondes scènes dignes de films d'horreurs de son cauchemar.

Tremblante et haletante, elle se redressa dans son lit et alluma la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. D'un œil observateur, elle examina chaque recoin de la pièce, sans pour autant sortir de son lit. Il faisait froid et la chaleur sous les couvertures la réconfortait. Malheureusement pour elle, sa gorge était sèche et elle avait affreusement soif. Elle se leva, tituba et vacilla un instant puis s'appuya contre le mur d'à côté. Elle en ignorait la raison mais sa tête lui tournait affreusement, lui donnant également des vagues de nausées qu'elle avait un peu de mal à contenir. Elle avait vraiment la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans un bateau qui tanguait en pleine mer, une nuit de tempête.

Elle avisa l'heure au réveil posé à côté de la lampe et soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était encore réveillée vers trois heures du matin, comme tous les jours –ou plutôt nuits- depuis une bonne semaine. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de son soudain disfonctionnement au niveau de son sommeil mais cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle devait aller travailler à l'université tous les jours et la section littéraire de Tokyo était réputée pour être difficile. Et la réputation n'était rien comparée à la réalité. Ces derniers temps, elle travaillait de plus en plus dur et refusait d'être fatiguée par son travail.

Elle alla vers la salle de bain en trainant des pieds. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé mais si elle avait des somnifères, elle en prendrait bien. Au moins, elle dormirait et aurait l'esprit plus ou moins clair en cours. Car, pour le moment, elle doutait pouvoir continuer de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lavabo au dessus duquel s'y trouvait un grand miroir. Elle posa les paumes de ses mains à plat, sur le rebord du lavabo et, d'une main tremblante, ouvrit enfin le robinet. Elle amena ses lèvres vers la source d'eau qui jaillissait sur le blanc nacré de l'appareil et se mit à boire autant qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois sa soif étanchée, elle se redressa et remit une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Du dos de sa main droite, elle s'essuya la bouche et jeta un furtif coup d'œil au miroir pour voir son reflet.

Une ombre passa sur la surface polie et la jeune femme se statufia. Que venait-elle de voir dans son reflet ? Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se remit à trembler mais plus fortement encore qu'à son réveil.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Elle le sentait. Tellement qu'elle avait peur d'y retourner. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Elle allait tous les jours en cours, qu'elle soit fatiguée ou non puis, elle travaillait studieusement. Elle ne sortait que rarement sauf pour se rendre dans des librairies pour acheter des livres de philosophies, pour ses cours, des romans et parfois, si l'envie lui prenait, des mangas. Alors pourquoi il fallait qu'une chose pareille lui arrive à elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pour un dangereux criminel, non, mais pour une bonne étudiante, évidemment !

Elle s'avança de nouveau prudemment vers sa chambre et regarda son lit. Il était incroyablement défait, encore plus que quand elle en était sortit pour boire. D'un œil d'examinateur elle observa de nouveau minutieusement sa chambre mais ne trouva rien d'anormal hormis ses draps beaucoup trop défaits. Seule la porte de sa salle de bain était ouverte et la porte qui menait au salon était close.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte, que heureusement, elle n'avait ni entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni l'entendu se refermer. Donc elle était belle et bien seule et elle s'imaginait des choses complètement insensées. Quoi de plus normal pour une jeune femme qui travaillait d'arrache pied ?

Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter et ses beaux yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Ses mains bougeaient frénétiquement alors qu'elle cherchait du regard la source du bruit. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et, d'un pas hésitant, elle se recula pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, elle buta dans quelque chose de dur et d'étrange mais qui n'avait absolument pas la forme d'un mur ou d'une porte. Elle fit un bond en avant et ses yeux se mirent à bouger dans leurs orbites à une vitesse fulgurante tant la panique s'était enracinée dans sa peau.

Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Mais elle devait le faire, pour faire face à son agresseur qui était toujours silencieux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna brusquement. Mais elle ne tomba que face à un recoin de la pièce vide. Elle posa une main sur son opulente poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer son rythme cardiaque en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. C'était sûrement à cause des films d'horreur qu'elle regardait dans son enfance. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait certains cas psychologiques où des personnes qui avaient été traumatisées par certains films dans leurs enfances retrouvaient cette angoisse quelques années plus tard. Peut-être que c'était à son tour de subir cette peur vraisemblablement inexpliquée.

De sa main gauche, elle massa sa tempe gauche tout en fermant les paupières. Un vague sentiment de réconfort prit place en elle.

Elle était chez elle, seule dans son propre environnement. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal à part elle-même et elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'intention. Alors elle devait se calmer. Elle était en sécurité et elle ne risquait absolument rien à rester dans sa chambre qui était certainement l'endroit le plus intime de son appartement. Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner et à s'allonger sur son lit lorsque quelque chose de dur et de rugueux se posa sur ses fines lèvres. Affolée, elle baissa les yeux vers la chose, ne reconnaissant pas ce que c'était. Ça n'avait aucune chaleur, c'était noir, recouvert de petits poils drus. La chose était grande, grosse et pointue.  
>Un petit cri voulu sortir de ses lèvres mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Elle déglutit à de nombreuses reprises, tentant de retrouver un peu de contenance tout en ignorant ce que son esprit lui disait de l'identité de son agresseur.<p>

La chose la força à se retourner et une violente douleur s'empara de ses cuisses. La chose venait d'y enfoncer des objets pointus et apparemment bien coupantes puisqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud qu'elle identifia comme étant son propre sang s'écouler abondement des plaies que venait de créer l'agresseur mystérieux.

La chose la força de plus en plus à lui faire face et la lâcha d'un coup, l'envoyant valser la jeune étudiante à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et un petit sanglot. Elle releva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez devant huit yeux qui la contemplait avec attention, observant ses moindres gestes. Les deux mandibules du monstre étaient dirigées vers la jeune fille et cette dernière se mit à pâlir en voyant ce qu'elle avait devant elle mais aussi la taille plus qu'impressionnante du monstre.

-Tsuchigumo*...dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et la chose se jeta sur elle.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi <span>4 Décembre 2012, 10h33, dans « L'Arche ».

-J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE ! rugit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Un petit sourire mesquin lui répondit et l'homme se retint de frapper ce visage angélique qui l'énervait au plus haut point depuis une semaine exactement.

-Yû, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, dit Lavi, une nouvelle fois de plus.

Et, une nouvelle fois de plus, le japonais plus qu'énervé sortit de la salle d'un pas rageur, n'oubliant évidemment pas de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Cela faisait une semaine exactement qu'il avait trouvé la créature. L'ayant oublié, Tyki, Lavi, Link et Wisely était venu le rechercher mais en emportant avec eux un nouvel individu qui n'était autre que ce « Allen » qu'ils cherchaient depuis très très très longtemps. Le Compte Millénaire, de son prénom Adam, avait remercié un nombre incalculable de fois Kanda qui n'en pouvait plus. Il était certes heureux d'avoir réussit quelque chose que les autres n'arrivaient pas depuis plusieurs années. Cette idée le gonflait d'orgueil mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout était une personne. Et une personne en particulier : le blandin lui-même.

Depuis son arrivée au sein de L'Arche, Allen n'avait pas dit un seul mot, que ce soit en russe ou japonais. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards moqueurs au kendoka qui s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir lui faire parler. Les immortels avaient même dû éloigner le brun, ce dernier ayant subitement décidé de couper en rondelles la créature à la longue chevelure blanche. Personne ne comprenait cette répulsion qu'Allen et Kanda semblaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Tous trouvaient qu'Allen était une magnifique créature, la plus belle qu'ils n'aient jamais vus mais Kanda, de son côté, ne voyait en lui qu'un « putain de chieur de merde » comme il le disait souvent. Oh et ce n'était pas tout ! Il avait également trouvé un adorable surnom : « Moyashi ». À l'entente de ce surnom très débile et enfantin pour un homme de vingt-quatre ans, le blandin avait froncé doucement ses yeux bleus-argentés et avait toisé l'asiatique d'un regard glacial. Une aura de vengeance l'entourait mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette belle créature fantastique.

Lavi, les jambes croisées, lança un coup d'œil à son amant qui souriait toujours, comme si la situation avait quelque chose de comique que le roux ne percevait pas. Link, pas loin, faisait des œillades très prononcées à son maître. Trop prononcées pour ne pas être vues en tous cas.

-Wisely, Lavi, faites-moi sortir cet imbécile de Link avant que je ne l'encastre au mur.

Le rouquin et son collègue aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux d'Allen se regardèrent, surpris. Le sourire de Tyki n'était apparemment qu'un leurre et l'homme à la peau mate avait l'air aussi en colère que Kanda de constater qu'Allen restait toujours aussi silencieux. Les deux collègues s'emparèrent des bras de l'allemand blond et le traînèrent vers la sortie.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria ce dernier en faisant mine de se débattre, ne le voulant pas réellement, ayant assez souvent risqué d'y perdre la vie.

Tyki lui adressa un sourire glacial alors que le pauvre protecteur et serviteur de la créature sortait de la salle. Se retrouvant une fois seuls, le brun se tourna vers la créature souriante et le toisa d'un regard encore plus polaire que précédemment. Il était fatigué d'essayer de communiquer avec un être qui parlait sans aucun doute le japonais depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait sur l'Archipel. L'immortel de catégorie trois se leva et s'avança vers Allen. Le blandin fronça doucement les sourcils, voyant les ondes de colère aller à son encontre et il grimaça doucement. Tyki, les poings serrés, se mit enfin à parler :

-Maintenant, tu vas parler. Je m'en fou de ce que tu peux dire mais dis au moins un mot ! On n'arrivera pas à te faire confiance ni à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre tant que t'aura pas dit un putain de mot ! On doit empêcher les exorcistes de t'approcher pour ta sûreté alors un peu de reconnaissance merde !

À sa grande surprise, la créature fit un geste de compréhension, ce qui était une première depuis qu'elle était là : elle hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage comme si Allen était entièrement d'accord avec le jeune immortel –jeune comparé à lui, évidemment. Le portugais sourit, heureux de voir que le blandinet les comprenait vraiment. Content d'être enfin parvenu à quelque chose, Tyki plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et lança un sourire satisfait au blandin.

-Alors, tu vas enfin dire un mot ?

Allen entrouvrit les lèvres, observa ses mains posées sur ses genoux et leva lentement la tête, regardant le Noah dans les yeux. Ce dernier perçut un changement soudain dans l'expression et le comportement du blandin qui ne souriait plus et gardait un air grave. La créature prit plusieurs respirations puis, se redressa soudain sur sa chaise et lança un sourire encore plus étincelant que les précédents au brun.

Les yeux de Tyki se révulsèrent de colère et il abattit son poing sur la table d'à côté, ne faisant même pas sursauter la créature qui restait immobile à sourire niaisement. Le portugais comprenait sans peine le japonais. Cet être était vraiment chiant, même s'il était d'une beauté incroyable. Il commençait lui aussi à avoir des envies de meurtres et bénit silencieusement Adam de ne pas avoir fait installer des armes dans cette salle. Sinon, il aurait déjà déchiqueté la créature et il savait parfaitement que les immortels de catégorie deux tels les prétendants déchus et de catégorie trois comme lui pouvaient aisément le blesser, voire même le tuer si c'était possible.

Il se détourna brusquement de la vision que lui offrait l'immortel de catégorie un et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, se retrouvant avec un Lavi, un Wisely et un Kanda qui attendaient patiemment.

Tyki afficha un sourire forcé.

-T'as réussis à lui faire faire quelque chose ? questionna Wisely d'une voix calme.

Tyki hocha la tête, faisant écarquiller les yeux de ses trois camarades.

-Sérieux ? s'exclama Kanda stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que t'as réussi à lui faire faire ?

-Lui faire hocher la tête.

Cette nouvelle relevant d'un exploit, les trois autres se regardèrent entre eux, consternés.

-Et ? s'enquit Lavi excité, voulant savoir la suite.

Le sourire de Tyki disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il dit d'un ton calme :

-Il est un connard manipulateur et chieur que j'ai envie de buter. Je te comprends Kanda.

Lavi et Wisely clignèrent des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Jamais ils n'avaient entendus le portugais dire autant d'insultes. Ils se regardèrent et observèrent ensuite le japonais en constatant que ce dernier ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Euh...commença Lavi.

Son amant le regarda et croisa les bras sur son torse, détournant la tête de colère.

-Je lui ai demandé de parler et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait le faire et ce _jeune __homme_ s'est bien foutu de moi ! Il m'a sourit niaisement et je n'ai eu qu'une envie : l'étriper.

Le rouquin grimaça et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amant

-Calmes-toi. Nous avons autre chose de bien plus important pour l'heure que cette créature qui reste muette.

Tyki haussa un sourcil bien haut, se demandant si le plus jeune comprenait qu'Allen était une clef du mystère qui entourait l'immortalité. Il allait le lui faire remarquer quand il remarqua le regard grave et inquiet du rouquin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Wisely se rapprocha d'eux, Kanda, toujours en colère, refusant d'être trop proche d'eux. L'anglais sortit de ses poches des photos et les mis sous le nez de Tyki qui les observa. Sur ces dernières, on pouvait voir une jeune filles, éventrée et démembrée. Le sang qui recouvrait les murs dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était éparpillé et on pouvait voir de temps à autres des morceaux d'os et d'organes reposer au sol. Le portugais fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'évidemment il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un prétendant déchus.

-Il y en a de plus en plus des morts inexpliquées de ce genre. Dans le monde entier mais surtout au Japon ces derniers temps...expliqua Lavi, une grimace à l'appuie.

-On sait quelque chose sur cette créature ?

-Rien à part certaines traces et résidus qui pourraient faire penser à un arachnide. Mais un arachnide vraiment gigantesque.

-Tsuchigumo*, hein...murmura Tyki pour lui-même.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? questionna Wisely, ses sourcils s'étant froncés.

-C'est simple : c'est le seul yôkai que je connaisse qui soit énorme et qui ai la forme, les traces et les résidus s'apparentant à un arachnide. Mais ce qui m'inquiète de plus en plus c'est les créatures auxquels nos chers prétendants déchus prennent l'apparence. S'il commence à prendre l'apparence de yôkais et d'autres bêtes mythologiques, que va-t-il de passer s'ils prennent un jour la forme d'une créature qui fait le bien dans les légendes ? Imaginez un déchus qui prend l'apparence d'un ange : ça fera encore plus de dégâts.

Lavi et les deux autres acquiescèrent gravement en silence.

-Et que devons-nous faire pour l'instant ? Que proposes-tu ? questionna le rouquin, d'un air plus sérieux que jamais.

Tyki réfléchit un instant.

-On va partir à la recherche de ce déchus et on va le supprimer. Mais aussi, peut-être qu'il nous conduira vers un nid.

-Un nid ? Mais ils n'en ont jamais eu !

-Oui mais ces derniers temps, ils agissent différemment et même de manières très étranges. Il faut qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe et ce qui se trame. Et pour ça, nous ne pouvons que chercher à savoir s'ils se réunissent ou pas. S'ils commencent à se réunir, on est mal, très mal.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, comprenant évidemment tous ce que cela voudrait dire ainsi que les conséquences désastreuse qu'une telle réunion causerait. De son côté, Kanda pensait beaucoup à Allen alors que de nombreuses questions assaillaient son esprit : pourquoi avaient-ils capturés la créature ? Pourquoi devait-elle parler ? Il y avait quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Ils se devaient sans aucun doute protéger la créature des membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre mais les Noahs étaient-ils vraiment gentils ? Le japonais savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et que Lavi devait certainement être au courant de cette chose. Mais pourquoi lui ne savait-il rien ? Parce qu'il était le seul à être encore humain ?

Une question vint à son esprit et il sentit ses membres se tendre : Valait-il mieux être avec les Exorcistes dont on connaissait plus ou moins leur but ou valait-il mieux être avec les Noahs qui se taisaient ? Lesquels étaient les plus dangereux ?

* * *

><p><span>Mardi <span>4 Décembre 2012, 11h00, dans la cellule d'Allen : « L'Arche ».

Allen observa en silence la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis sept jours. Non. Ce jour-ci, c'était exactement le huitième jour qu'il était séquestré à cet endroit. Et, il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Evidemment, il préférait largement être dehors, à mendier encore. Au moins, il était plus ou moins libre. Mais, dans cet endroit, même s'il était enfermé, il n'avait pas froid, pas peur et pas faim. Il poussa un profond et long soupir et se passa une main lasse dans sa longue chevelure immaculée. Il tira un peu et amena une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ne se coupait-il pas les cheveux ? Après tout, il les haïssait. À chaque fois qu'il portait une longue mèche devant ses yeux, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et il se sentait au bord des larmes. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il laissa tomber sa chevelure le long de son dos puis se leva et s'avança vers la porte fermée à clefs. Il plaqua ses mains ainsi que son oreille gauche sur la surface lisse puis essaya d'entendre quelque chose derrière. Si seulement quelqu'un lui parlait vraiment. Tous ce que voulaient ces personnes, c'était l'utiliser comme rat de laboratoire. Il le savait, ayant déjà subit ces choses-là des années auparavant. Les humains voyaient en lui l'espoir d'une vie longue et sans problème, sans vieillir, sans maladie, sans souffrir.

Ils se trompaient.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Allen et il se mit à sangloter en silence. Il se retrouvait une fois de plus entouré de personnes qui lui voulaient du mal. Toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient fait injecter du sang de prétendants déchus afin de devenir immortels le dégoûtait. Cet imbécile d'immortel de japonais l'avait attrapé et il se retrouvait maintenant enfermé par ces idiots d'immortels qui se croyaient tout permis. Ces « Noahs » tentaient de lui parler, en vain. La créature refusait de leur répondre car elle savait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir après. Le blandin se laissa tomber au sol et camoufla son visage avec ses deux mains, ses sanglots faisant trembler son corps et ses deux joues s'inondant de larmes. Il se sentait si mal...

Bientôt, un autre des Noahs allait lui apporter de quoi manger. Et, encore une fois, il ne mangerait qu'un peu. Pourquoi ces personnes lui voulaient-elles du mal ? Il n'était pas un animal de cirque non plus ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui parler normalement, comme des personnes identiques, égale l'une à l'autre ? Il souhaitait une réelle discussion, se créer des liens comme il n'en avait jamais fait. Avec Link, ce n'était pas facile. L'allemand, bien que très gentil, était énervant et Allen ne le considérait pas comme un ami mais plutôt comme une obligation, une personne qui resterait toujours avec lui quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais jamais ils n'avaient vraiment parlé et quand Allen faisait mine d'essayer d'engager la conversation, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de le réprimander comme s'il était un gamin. Mais même avec tous ces défauts, Howard restait la seule personne qui comptait plus ou moins aux yeux de l'être incroyable qu'Allen était. Mais le blandin restait seul, enfermé dans cet endroit immonde.

La solitude était sa seule amie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Définition<strong>__**:**_

_Tsuchigumo __:_ _Il __s__'__agit __d__'__une __araignée __gigantesque. __Son __nom __signifie __« araignée __terrestre ». __Il __s__'__agit __d__'__un __des __yôkais __les __plus __redoutés __par __les __samurais __dans __le __Japon __médiéval. __J__'__ai __fais __bien __évidemment __exprès __de __faire __notre __prétendant __déchus __qui __ressemble __à __un __yôkai __et __d__'__ailleurs, __ce __ne __sera __pas __la __dernière __fois. __Je __vais __utiliser __des __créatures __mythologiques __du __monde __entier __donc __pas __seulement __des __yôkais :)__Je __me __suis __amusée __à __faire __de __nombreuses __recherches __sur __le __sujet __qui, __je __dois __l__'__avouer, __m__'__a __tout __bonnement__ passionné !_

**Boooonn! Je ****souhaite ****une ****bonne ****rentrée ****à ****tous ****le ****monde ****et ****si ****vous ****avez ****déjà ****repris ****les ****cours, ****j****'****espère ****que ****ce ****début**** de ****la ****nouvelle ****année ****scolaire ****s****'****est ****bien ****passé. ****Pour ****ma ****part, ****il ****me ****reste ****encore ****deux ****misérables ****jours ****de ****vacances ****alors ****si ****vous ****êtes ****dans ****le ****même ****cas ****que ****le ****mien, ****je ****n****'****ai ****qu****'****une ****chose ****à ****vous ****dire : ****Profitez !**

_Suite __au __prochain __chapitre, __j'espère __que __vous __avez __aimé..._

_N'oubliez __pas __de __me __faire __part __de __vos __impressions !_

_Hoshi,__la __petite __étoile __qui __scintille __dans __le __ciel..._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Haha****8D :** Contente que tu adores x) J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Désolée pour les fautes d'accords, de personnes et, j'en suis sûre de déclinaison (la bête noire du russe è_é) mais bon, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà expliqué mais même si ma mère était russe, je ne le parle pas couramment. On va dire que je me comprend et qu'on me comprend xD Et comme réponse à ta review sur le chapitre 14 de numéro A97, je veux bien que tu m'aide pour les corrections du russe :) Pour ce faire, tu as la possibilité de me rajouter sur fb ou bien de m'envoyer un message pour me dire ton mail sur mon blog (les deux étant sur mon profil). Merci pour cette gentille proposition:D Aussi, je te remercie pour tes autres reviews auxquelles je te répond :

EspritDeux : Oh ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais bon, peut-être que les autres pairings t'attireront ! /croise les doigts/ Désolée de t'avoir fais pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois :/ Et du coup, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir fait de death fic, je veux pas avoir des suicides sur la conscience x)

Sea,SexandSurf : Tu sais quoi ? Cette fic-là, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu envie de la supprimer tant je la trouve nulle x) J'ai fais un Lavi connard, le pauvre !

Devil : Le film est trop bien, je te le conseil vraiment ! Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé :) Je dois avouer que cette fic m'a vraiment éclatée x)

LaPoissonnerie : En fait...comment dire...disons que c'est légèrement inspiré d'une histoire réelle qui m'est arrivée xD (sauf que je n'ai pas rencontré de merveilleux Renji bien musclé et tatoué è_é mais Ichigo qui cherche du boulot et trouve ça, eh bien...xD). Et oui, ils sont trop sexy ! Bon, au début de l'anime et du manga, sérieux Ichi fait plus peur qu'autre chose mais à partir du tome 20, ces deux là sont à tomber par terre /évanouissement/ surtout Renji qui est MON personnage favori de manga avec Kanda... ! Et si Tite le fait mourir dans le dernier arc, je me pends :'( Mon petit Ren' è_é Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois qu'une gentille stalkeuse:D

Grimmjowauchômage : Nan mais cette idée je l'avais dès le jour où je lisais tranquillement un tome de Bleach en mangeant un steak...et l'image de Grimm et du steak se sont superposé pour donner ça xD

Bref, un grand merci pour tes reviews:D Et là, j'ai jamais fais une aussi longue réponse *.*


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Petite note à mes lecteurs adorés : **Parce que cette histoire est mon petit coup de cœur, parce que je suis vraiment heureuse que vous me suivez, je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire, de me laisser une review et surtout de supporter les attentes au fil de cette fic :Nalys, Allen-kun-MelloK, Meilin07, Magda-kun675, Naifu-Sasu, yvore, sakura-okasan, Hikari Chan, Tacitamura, Ashu-chwan, DokiDokee, Yuanne, Haha 8D, mariyplfe, Mikagekun et un ou une petit(e) Guest !

**Je remercie également tous les autres (qui ne m'ont pas montré leur présence) qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici ! Merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Chapitre écrit en écoutant des musiques du nouvel album de Linkin Park : skin to bone, castle of glass, until it breaks et surtout, surtout, surtout Roads Untraveled ! Je suis complètement accro à cet album, vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer !

**Merci à Haha 8D qui a prit le temps de vérifier certaines de mes petites phrases russes :D Merci à toi !**

_Aussi, je réponds au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oublié, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y réponds en fin de chapitre ! =) Enfin…vous connaissez le blabla de toutes manières )_

[Je crois bien avoir neutralisé toutes les fautes 8D Je crois... !]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix.<strong>

Mardi 4 Décembre 2012, 11h10, dans la cellule d'Allen : « L'Arche ».

La jeune créature ne bougeait pas, complètement absorbée par ses sombres pensées. Ces dernières ne cessaient de se diriger vers le groupe de personne qui l'avait kidnappé mais surtout sur une personne en particulier, une certaine personne s'avérant être un jeune homme brun asocial.

Le jeune homme, du moins en apparence, poussa un énième soupir éreintant, cherchant à ne plus penser à la solitude qui l'entourait et qui lui enserrait son cœur. Il frissonna alors que la chair de poule l'envahissait et il fronça les sourcils. Il voulait sortir de cet endroit. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer après et il souhaitait au possible pouvoir l'éviter. Néanmoins, éviter l'inévitable était on ne peut plus impossible.

Alors qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit violement, le faisant sursauter. Le blandin, tout d'abord paniqué et effrayé quant à l'identité du nouveau venu, se reprit bien vite avant de lancer un regard glacial à un jeune allemand blond, jeune homme qui n'était autre que Link. Howard lança un simple regard à son maître, se rendant compte que ce dernier n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Le blond inspira profondément avant de vider d'un coup l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Il s'avança et fit face à la créature assise au sol et Allen se désintéressa aussitôt de lui, semblant trouver le sol soudainement très intéressant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils voulaient de moi...informa l'allemand, sachant pertinemment que son compagnon comprenait ce qu'il disait.

Le blandin ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tant que le blond se demanda si la créature l'avait bien entendu. Link s'assit à son tour, ne faisant pas attention outre mesure quant au mutisme de l'être immortel. L'allemand se mit à mordre frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à la protection de la créature. S'il avait été plus fort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il y réfléchissait mais il savait très bien comment le blandin allait réagir s'il lui faisait part de ses peurs mais surtout de son idée en ce qui concernait devenir immortel ou pas. Il connaissait bien évidemment les pensées qui animaient le blanc au sujet des immortels qui le dégoûtait. Cependant, pour sa protection, c'était une solution à envisager.

Alors que le blond allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de sa décision, la créature le prit de court :

-Link...Ya boiouss.*

Le protecteur haussa tout d'abord les sourcils, plus que surprit d'entendre la créature l'informer de ses angoisses. Sa surprise passée, il fronça les sourcils et concentra toute son attention sur le visage juvénile qui lui faisait face et remarqua le léger tremblement qui agitait le petit corps frêle. Allen avait bel et bien peur. C'était une première et il se demanda soudain ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour que le blandin se retrouve dans un tel état. Voir Allen effrayé était peut-être un signe apocalyptique...qui sait.

-Potchémou ?* questionna-t-il.

La créature ne répondit pas, feignant à peine hausser les épaules, comme si un poids invisible les empêchaient de se soulever. Link ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, que quelque chose lui échappait et que ça lui passait entre les doigts mais il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de déchiffrer la situation et encore moins de la comprendre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et effleura du bout des doigts l'épaule du blandin. Mais, même face à ce geste, l'immortel ne réagit pas, comme transformé en pierre.

L'allemand se tut et attendit patiemment. C'était déjà un pas gigantesque qu'avait fait le blandin en lui avouant avoir peur. C'était un petit pas pour l'immortel mais un grand pas pour l'homme dira-t-on. Et on pouvait aisément dire que cet homme-là était Howard Link, premier protecteur auquel la créature avait ouvert ne serait-ce qu'un minimum son cœur.

Les secondes défilèrent, se transformant bien vite en minutes qui filèrent à leur tour à une course folle. Les deux hommes restèrent là, sans bouger ni dire un mot. Link pensait bien qu'Allen se tairait, qu'il était retourné dans son mutisme afin de se préserver. Néanmoins, le blond avait bien remarqué que cela faisait une bonne minute que le blanc lui jetait de furtifs coups d'œil gênés, comme s'il craignait de lui poser une question.

-Allen ? questionna Link, se demandant ce qui pouvait agiter de la sorte la créature.

Le visage du russe devint écarlate alors qu'il se retournait précipitamment. Il tritura ses doigts nerveusement, donnant une scène on ne peut plus mignonne et craquante au blond qui se sentit à son tour rougir, surprit qu'il trouve son maître « mignon ».

Allen grogna, essayant de camoufler sa gêne et se tourna enfin vers son esclave –et accessoirement protecteur- sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche à de nombreuses reprises avant de lâcher enfin :

-Tchto taoié stchastié ?*

Cette fois-ci, l'allemand cru bien qu'il allait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque sur le champ. Il allait de surprise en surprise et il savait qu'il n'oublierait pas ce jour de sitôt. Cependant, l'air mélancolique du blandin l'empêcha de se réjouir. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience d'une chose qu'il cherchait à comprendre depuis longtemps ou bien qu'il venait de remarquer. Et ça ne semblait vraiment pas lui être positif d'une quelconque manière. Ses épaules affaissées, Allen regardait fixement le sol. Link baissa les yeux à son tour, touché par la tristesse qui émanait de plus en plus de l'autre. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Cette simple question démontrait clairement dans quel état de détresse se trouvait l'immortel et Link ignorait comment l'aider.

Il ne savait pas non plus quoi lui offrir comme réponse.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 4 Décembre 2012, 12h40, dans l'appartement où est apparu « Tsuchigumo ».<span>

Lentement, il s'approcha de la chambre. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison –ou presque- de se comporter d'une telle manière, que s'il arrivait quelque chose il ne lui arriverait probablement rien de grave mais rien que l'idée de ce qui avait pût se passer dans cet appartement le tétanisait. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peur. Kanda avait toujours eut une peur maladive des araignées il ne pouvait pas en approcher une sans approcher de la syncope. Alors, imaginer un déchus sous la forme d'un Tsuchigumo en ces lieux lui suffisait à suer à grosses gouttes. Il pensait arriver à dissimuler sans aucun problème son angoisse mais personne n'était dupe. Tous avaient bien remarqué à quel point le japonais était tendu. Et ce n'était rien de le dire. Il serrait si fort le manche de son sabre que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies.

-Si vous voyez quoi que ce soit d'étranges...intervint Tyki.

-On t'le dis, on l'sait, répondit froidement Yu, faisant dos aux autres dans l'unique but de ne pas dévoiler au grand jour sa phobie pour ces petites bêtes à huit pattes très articulées et aux charmantes mandibules.

Lavi mit une main devant ses lèvres, étouffant un rire. Kanda l'ayant entendu avança à grands pas vers la salle de bain de l'appartement, voulant fuir son meilleur ami.

-Tyki et moi on va voir dans les environs de l'immeuble pour voir s'il n'y a rien, informa Wisely en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable, répondant sans doute à un sms de Road qui leur fournissait les informations utiles pour la mission.

-Il est peu probable que les déchus soient restés ici, poursuivit-il. Lavi, aide Kanda à fouiller l'appartement de font en comble.

Le roux hocha vivement la tête et embrassa furtivement Tyki avant de laisser les deux autres Noahs quitter les lieux. Le rouquin sourit doucement et se mit à chercher les moindres traces qui pourraient leur être utiles.

-Tu sais Yu, tu n'étais pas obliger de réagir comme ça. Tu as le droit d'avoir des peurs, hein ? dit-il à voix haute, un petit sourire moqueur à l'appuie.

Le japonais, se situant dans la salle de bain à cet instant, grogna. Il pouvait sans peine ressentir la taquinerie dans la voix de son ami et cela l'agaça encore plus. Les immortels pouvaient très bien ne pas avoir peur. Après tout, ça serait plutôt le contraire qui l'étonnerait. Mais lui, il était encore un mortel comme les autres, à la seule différence qu'il travaillait pour une organisation qu'il jugeait de plus en plus louche. À ce propos...

-Lavi, je peux te poser une question ? questionna-t-il soudain en sortant de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Oui ? répondit le jeune immortel sans lever son unique œil vert vers son ami, trop occupé à fouiller les moindres recoins.

-Pourquoi vous voulez à ce point le faire parler ? Quelles sont vos motivations à vous, les Noahs ?

Le rouquin cessa subitement ses recherches et s'immobilisa, relevant lentement son visage vers son ami. Lavi fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne te considère pas comme l'un des nôtres ?

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls sans d'autres Noahs et qu'il avait enfin réussit à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à son ami, le roux trouvait le moyen de détourner la conversation, tournant ainsi la situation à son avantage. Mais le japonais était bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser jouer avec ses propres paroles.

-Ne joues pas avec moi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Lavi frémit et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines se glaça à l'entente de la voix glaciale et autoritaire de son ami. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'une perle de sang s'en écoula. Le jeune immortel clos les paupières un instant et détourna le visage, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Je...Je pense que tu t'attache trop à lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Tu ne le nie pas.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, cherchant qui allait baisser les bras le premier mais le brun n'avait pas l'air enclin à oublier ce qu'il désirait savoir. Le remarquant, le jeune Bookman dût se rendre à l'évidence : il se devait de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

-Quand Tyki saura ça...murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

Kanda ne dit rien pour encourager son ami. Il restait sans bouger, les bras croisés au milieu de la pièce à attendre que le roux daigne enfin lui répondre. Lavi porta une main à sa tempe et la massa longuement avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il fit geste à l'asiatique de le rejoindre mais ce dernier ne cilla pas, attendant plus ou moins patiemment les explications.

-Yu...il n'est pas humain, t'en as conscience ? C'est...une créature différente de nous. Elle ne devrait même pas exister !

-Te rends-tu seulement compte que toi aussi dans ce cas ? Tu es devenu immortel.

-Là n'est pas la question, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi sur ce sujet.

Le kendoka hocha doucement la tête, attendant la suite. Se rendant compte que l'atmosphère tendue stressait son ami, il tenta de se détendre et s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, posant seulement une main sur son genou. Le rouquin prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer dans ses explications :

-Je dois dire que je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Tyki refuse de m'en dire trop et encore, il m'a dit déjà plus de choses que les autres. J'ignore pourquoi mais ils ne souhaitent vraisemblablement pas que je sois mis au courant. Du moins, pas tout de suite...

Kanda acquiesça.

-Notre organisation cherche à le faire parler pour plusieurs raisons. Tu sais comment on créé un vaccin, n'est-ce pas ? On le créé à partir d'un virus, d'une bactérie. Eh bien c'est un peu pareil avec le sang de cette créature. Nous...enfin ils...ils pensent qu'avec le sang de cet immortel ils pourraient rendre la vie et l'apparence normale aux déchus.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment pour cette raison que les Noahs faisaient tout ça ? Cette raison lui apparaissait vraiment dérisoire.

Après un court silence, Lavi continua :

-Et si on veut le faire parler c'est parce qu'on pense qu'il existe d'autres créatures comme lui. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça voudrait dire ? On pourrait créer un nombre de vaccins impressionnant !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Les yeux de l'immortel s'écarquillèrent. Lavi regarda Kanda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier venait de lui dire ça de manière aussi brusque.

-Je...

-C'est Tyki qui t'a ramolli le cerveau comme ça ? Nan mais est-ce que tu t'rends compte de ce que tu dis comme conneries ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils font ça pour le bien de l'humanité ou pour les déchus ou je ne sais quoi d'autres comme niaiseries ?! Je ne te savais pas si naïf.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Bien sûr que si qu'on veut les aider ! Ce n'est pas leur faute si les déchus sont devenus comme ça !

-Franchement Lavi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire ça ? Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était son pouvoir d'immortel qui les intéressent ? Qui veulent se l'approprier et s'en servir comme cobaye ? T'as vu comment ils l'ont enfermé ! Tu vis dans la vrai vie alors arrêtes avec tes idées utopiques de merde !

Sous le choc, le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était indéniable que cette dispute le blessait. Il détestait quand on le prenait pour un gamin naïf et irresponsable et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal lorsque ces mots venaient de son meilleur ami. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que le kendoka n'avait pas tord. En y réfléchissant bien, ce qu'avançait Kanda était bien plus logique que tous ce qu'on avait pu lui dire. Mais, douter de ce qu'on lui avait dit et confié revenait à douter de la parole de son amant, Tyki. Et il était bien trop amoureux pour admettre qu'on lui avait mentit.

-Tyki ne m'a jamais mentit !

Les volets de l'appartement claquèrent et se refermèrent faisant sursauter les deux Noahs, coupant court à leur dispute. Les néons des lumières émirent des étincelles et, après des grésillements qui n'annonçaient rien de bon, les ampoules claquèrent, plongeant l'appartement dans le noir. Instinctivement, Lavi se rapprocha de Kanda et le chercha des mains. Mais, il avait beau remuer l'air de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à trouver son ami.

-Yu... ?

Aucune réponse.

Un long frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

-Yu... ? Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

Lavi sentait la chair de poule sur tout son corps. Il enroula ses bras autour de son torse et tenta de se calmer, essayant en même temps d'habituer son regard aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Soudain, un cri étouffé lui parvint et le jeune homme sentit son sang n'en faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il chercha à tâtons une quelconque lampe mais ne trouva rien. Tout ce qu'il parvint à trouver fut son portable et il utilisa le petit appareil pour se diriger. Sa respiration s'accélérait pendant qu'il prenait conscience que son ami n'était pas là, à ses côtés.

Une fois encore il l'appela mais le silence lui répondit.

Dans le noir, les lieux faisaient vraiment peur. Il déglutit difficilement et tendit l'oreille. Malheureusement pour lui, les battements affolés de son cœur tapaient dans ses tympans, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur d'autres bruits. Il se tourna soudain, ayant l'impression de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il dirigea la lumière sur l'ensemble de la pièce mais cette dernière était vide. Un peu rassuré, il recommença à chercher son ami, son inquiétude grandissant de plus en plus.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Un bruit étrange venait de la salle de bain. Il entendait clairement de l'eau couler dans la baignoire et s'il se concentrait un peu plus il devinait que quelqu'un se débattait dans la masse de liquide.

-Merde ! jura-t-il en accourant vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature immonde. Le groin de la bête bougeait frénétiquement pendant que l'Antchoutka** respirait et ses pattes d'oie frappaient sur le sol. Tout en fixant ses yeux face à elle, elle remuait sa tête, laissant entrevoir de petites cornes pointues et rouges de sang. Ses deux bras sales et recouverts de poils drus maintenaient quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- dans l'eau de la baignoire qui se débattait avec de moins en moins de forces.

Lavi laissa un hoquet d'horreur s'échapper de ses lèvres, attirant à lui l'attention du déchus qui abandonna le japonais dans l'eau. Le rouquin lança un regard en direction de la baignoire où gisait son ami mais ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Une vive angoisse s'empara de la gorge du jeune homme. Son ami venait-il de se faire...tuer ?

Les yeux révulsé par la colère et par la peur, il saisit son flingue à sa ceinture et la pointa sur la bête. L'Antchoutka balança d'un geste l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce et se jeta avec une vitesse fulgurante sur le roux. Lavi l'évita de justesse et sauta vers son arme, s'en emparant d'un coup de main habile. Il ne prit pas le temps de viser convenablement et tira, espérant ne pas rater la bête. Durant tout le temps de sa confrontation, il ne cessait d'envoyer des coups d'œil effrayés en direction de son ami. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Il ne tarda pas à ne plus avoir de munitions. Il chercha des yeux le katana de son ami mais, ne le trouvant pas, décida de retrouver son amant et Wisely. En poussant un hurlement, le rouquin s'extirpa de la salle de bain et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve les deux autres. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il serait tué lui aussi. Après tout, même s'il était immortel, il pouvait très bien périr étripé par cette chose. En ayant ces sombres pensées, il grimaça. Etait-il trop tard pour Kanda ? Il espérait tellement que son ami ne soit pas mort. Malheureusement, n'étant pas immortel, les chances de survies face à une telle attaque étaient minces. Surtout qu'il avait été noyé par l'Antchoutka...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en sentant ses joues s'humidifier lentement mais sûrement. D'un geste rageur de la main, il essuya ses larmes et laissa échapper un sanglot. Si son ami ne survivait pas, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

Ils s'étaient disputés et Lavi s'en voulait. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kanda avait raison, que les motivations des Noahs n'étaient pas pures. Il savait également que l'asiatique avait toujours cherché à le protéger, qu'il voulait l'empêcher d'être immortel et de rentrer dans cette organisation. Et pourtant, au nom de leur amitié, Kanda avait accepté de le suivre, même s'il avait refusé catégoriquement d'être immortel aussi.

Lavi courait droit devant lui. Il ignorait si le monstre le suivait ou non mais ce dont il était certain c'était qu'il venait de laisser une partie de sa vie derrière lui, une partie de tout son être.

Il venait d'abandonner son meilleur ami à un bien triste sort.

* * *

><p>*<em><span>Traduction :<span>_

_Ya boiouss : _(écriture cyrillique : я боюсь) J'ai peur.

_Potchémou ? :_ (écriture cyrillique : Почему ?) Pourquoi ?

_Tchto takoié stchastié ? :_ (écriture cyrillique : что такое счастье) Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ?

_**Définition :_

_Antchoutka :_ (en russe Анчутка) est un mauvais esprit. Il est généralement représenté avec des pattes d'oie et un groin de porc.

* * *

><p>Rheum rheum...J'espère qu'on ne va pas me tuer pour cette fin o.o Je vois déjà les tomates, les poires et les œufs voler. What ? Ça vole ces trucs-là ? GOSH ! O.O (choquée à vie). Bref, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé...<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Note :**Je suis confuse...je vous dois en effet des excuses car j'ai complètement mais alors complètement oublié de répondre aux reviews anonymes au chapitre précédent :( J'y remédie à la fin de celui-ci ! En ce qui concerne le Kanda x Allen, ça avance, ça avance ! (toutes les bonnes choses doivent être patiemment attendues xD).

**Note 2 :** En ce qui concerne les lemons, je vous préviens que je ne préviendrai (beaucoup de verbe « prévenir » conjugués O.O) pas quand ils apparaîtront ~ Ce sera la surprise ! (après tout, la fic est de rating M...è_é)

**Merci à Haha 8D qui a prit le temps de vérifier certaines de mes petites phrases russes :D Merci à toi !**

_Aussi, je réponds au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oublié, faites le moi savoir._

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y réponds en fin de chapitre ! =) Enfin…vous connaissez le blabla de toutes manières )_

[Je crois bien avoir neutralisé toutes les fautes 8D Je crois... !]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Onze.<strong>

Mercredi 5 Décembre 2012, 19h51, hôpital interne de L'Arche.

Le jeune homme avait mal. Très mal.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien que ce simple geste lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait fournir à son corps. Il grogna, mécontent et surtout souffrant. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'établir un certain ordre dans son esprit et, au bout de quelques longues minutes, il y parvint. Ou du moins : à peu près. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était parti avec Tyki, Wisely et Lavi dans un appartement où était apparu un déchu. Or, que s'était-il passé par la suite ? Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été attaqué et qu'on avait tenté de le noyer. Mais mis à part tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la suite.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Difficilement, il parvint à remonter sa main contre son visage et plaça ses doigts tièdes sur son front ainsi que sur ses yeux.

-Ça va ? questionna une voix qu'il connaissait.

Il grogna à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ni de voir cette personne. En fait, il ne voulait voir personne. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, de telle façon qu'il se retrouve dos à l'autre individu mais ce geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger, lui conseilla la voix. Cela fait plus d'une journée que t'es cloué sur ce lit et, crois-moi, tu nous as bien fait peur. Je ne te dis pas dans quel état on t'a retrouvé...

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et toisa d'un regard glacial la Noah qui lui faisait face. Il savait très bien comment il allait, après tout, c'était lui qui s'était fait attaqué par la chose. Pas eux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! ordonna-t-il, vraisemblablement très énervé.

La jeune fille –tout du moins en apparence- lui adressa un petit sourire mutin. Son but n'était pas d'énerver le japonais, loin de là. Elle voulait aider une personne en particulier et, pour venir en aide à cette dernière, elle devait demander un service au kendoka. Et si ce dernier refusait de lui rendre ce service, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à le punir. En vérité, elle ne lui offrait aucun choix.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, l'informa-t-elle.

Kanda soupira mais ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que Road lui fasse enfin part du fond de sa pensée. Cette dernière sourit doucement puis posa délicatement ses mains sur le matelas sur lequel était allongé le kendoka.

-Tu dois partir d'ici.

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'état de son corps.

Avait-elle bien dit qu'il devait partir ? S'était-elle seulement rendu compte de l'état de ses jambes ? Bouger lui était déjà un supplice alors s'enfuir...ou bien ne serais-ce que marcher...c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Devant le regard incrédule de l'asiatique, l'immortelle plaça son index tendu devant les yeux bleus de l'homme. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais veiller personnellement à ce que tu sois en bonne forme pour partir. Je sais que tu déteste cet endroit alors je te propose de mettre les voiles.

Kanda prit une petite inspiration. Il présentait qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Bien sûr qu'il détestait cet endroit et qu'il voulait partir depuis un bon moment déjà ! Même si son meilleur ami s'y trouvait et faisait maintenant partie à part entière de cette organisation, lui n'en faisait partie que de nom. Il n'était pas immortel, lui. Cependant, le fait que ce soit Road elle-même qui lui offre cette liberté de partir laissait voir un mauvais présage. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage qu'il vit la brune sortir un canif de sa poche et s'entailler le poignet. Afin de garder la plaie ouverte et d'empêcher son corps de se régénérer, elle laissa le couteau en place, prenant bien garde à ne pas mettre du sang partout. Elle avança son poignet du visage du brun et, d'un coup de main habile, attrapa ce dernier par sa longue chevelure brune et avança le visage de l'homme à quelques millimètres de sa blessure.

-Lèche.

Mécontent, Kanda tenta de se reculer mais la femme de petite taille gardait bien en place son visage et il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire d'elle. Elle était vraiment forte et, plus il tentait de s'échapper, plus il se faisait mal.

-Ne cherche pas à fuir. Tu ne deviendras pas immortel en buvant un peu de mon sang, ça va juste accélérer ta guérison. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

Le nippon fronça le nez et toisa Road d'un regard méfiant.

-Je ne deviendrais pas immortel ?

-Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais en te transformant ?

Le jeune homme médita quelques instants cette phrase et finit par accepter, bien qu'à contrecœur. Il fallait avouer que la vue du sang coulant lentement sur le bras de l'immortelle n'était pas appétissante et l'odeur ne l'était pas non plus. Loin de là. Mais si cela lui permettait de partir loin de cet endroit, la question ne se posait même pas. Il plissa les paupières et s'avança vers la plaie. Au dernier moment, il hésita et ce fut Road qui le força à boire, collant la bouche du jeune homme contre la blessure. Une fois qu'il eut prit une gorgée et qu'il l'eut avalé avec difficulté, elle le repoussa brutalement et sortit le couteau, laissant la plaie cicatriser dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Super, maintenant on joue aux vampires ?! ironisa le japonais en retenant un haut de cœur, le goût du sang persistant dans sa cavité buccale.

-Ne sois pas idiot, tu ne vas pas te transformer en quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il va t'arriver c'est que tu vas guérir entièrement d'ici une bonne demie heure, voire une heure. Ça me laissera donc le temps de t'expliquer mon geste.

-Je ne deviendrais pas immortel, hein ?

Fatiguée de répondre à cette question, Road Kamelot lui lança un regard fatigué.

-Donc, comme je le disais, tu vas partir d'ici.

Elle attendit un instant, souhaitant faire durer le suspens. Puis, elle ajouta :

-Mais en échange, tu dois me rendre un petit service.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents. Il l'avait pressentit de toutes manières. Et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que le petit service soit véritablement un _petit_service. Et que ça n'ait pas le même goût que celui qui restait dans sa bouche.

-C'est... ? questionna-t-il avec une certaine crainte.

La brune parut ravie de sa question et son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

-Que tu prennes Allen avec toi.

-QUOI ?

Aussitôt qu'il eu crié, le japonais grimaça de douleur et la Noah lui mit sa main devant la bouche, l'empêchant de parler aussi fort.

-Ne hurle pas.

Le brun déglutit. Il ne risquait pas de crier une deuxième fois, ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Après une longue minute de silence, la fille cessa de l'empêcher de respirer et reprit sa place initiale. L'homme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la questionner.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'emmène le Moyashi avec moi ? C'est ça que t'appelle « liberté » ?

La nièce de Tyki cessa de sourire et arbora un visage triste. Elle avait tellement l'air désespérée que s'en était déroutant.

-Si je t'explique tout, tu partiras avec lui, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sans adresser ne serais-ce qu'un regard au blessé.

Devant ce visage si triste, le brun ne put refuser et hocha doucement la tête.

-Tous les membres supérieurs de l'Arche souhaitent le tuer.

Kanda s'apprêta à parler néanmoins, devant le regard sévère de la fille, il s'en abstint et écouta presque religieusement la suite.

-L'immortalité est une chose que l'être humain a toujours, et ce depuis la nuit des temps, cherché à acquérir. Alors il est leur seul espoir. Et ce qu'il compte faire est bien simple : s'injecter son propre sang dans leurs veines.

-Mais ça ne les transformera pas en déchus ?!

-C'est le risque, en effet. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande également de partir. Ils envisagent très certainement de tenter le coup sur toi. Après tout, tu es le seul ici, mis à part certains scientifiques, à être encore un humain. Mais le plus grave n'est pas là. Je sais très bien que ça échouera et je sais tout aussi bien que dans l'unique but de l'immortalité des humains, ils vont le torturer et le tuer. De cette manière, recueillir son sang et toutes les données dans son corps sera bien plus simple. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient le disséquer vivant.

Le japonais déglutit. Il avait déjà pensé à tout cela et il se mit soudain à penser à Lavi, Tyki et Wisely. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas prévenu ? Puisque les Noahs souhaitaient l'utiliser lui aussi comme cobaye, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cherché à le protéger ? N'était-il pas leur camarade ?

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et il faut que tu saches qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Moi seule sais ce que nos supérieurs comptent faire.

-Par supérieurs...tu veux parler des scientifiques ?

-Oui mais surtout d'Adam ainsi que de ses acolytes. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je sais tout cela en détail, disons simplement que j'ai fais de petites recherches personnelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois partir et prendre Allen avec toi. C'est un ordre.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils et baissa doucement la tête. Il savait déjà ce que mijotait cette organisation nommée « L'Arche ». Après tout, ces personnes ne pouvaient pas être le parfait contraire que les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Après tout, il avait toujours su que l'être humain était cruel, manipulateur et envieux de nature. Alors quoi de plus naturel que de détruire un être pour son propre confort ? Cependant, malgré le discours de sa collègue, il persistait un point qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je le protège à ce point ? interrogea-t-il enfin, gardant son regard fixé sur le matelas sur lequel reposait son corps.

Road ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa. Devant son mutisme, le jeune homme osa un regard vers elle. Cette dernière inclina la tête sur le côté, dans une posture gracieuse. Elle releva les quelques mèches brunes qui étaient devant ses grands yeux dorés d'un geste de la main et souffla doucement. Elle sourit amèrement. La cause de cette protection qu'elle demandait à Kanda était apparemment gênante à ses yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps où régnait le silence, elle plaça ses deux mains sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts.

-En réalité, commença-t-elle, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

Face à cette nouvelle, le japonais écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de demander plus de détails puisque l'immortelle s'en chargea dans la minute qui suivit la déclaration précédente.

-C'était il y a environs neuf ans. En deux-mille trois, j'ai été chargée d'une mission concernant les prétendants déchus en Corée du Sud. Et c'est là-bas que je les ai vus, lui et Link...

Elle cessa un instant de parler et un doux sourire illumina son visage.

-A l'époque, j'aurais dû le kidnapper mais quelque chose en lui m'en a empêché. Alors je les ai suivis pendant une semaine en faisant attention à ne pas être vue. Finalement, je suis rentrée en ayant une certitude à son sujet.

Sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi, Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il inspira profondément et souffla avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Et qu'elle est cette certitude ?

Alors qu'il venait de profaner ces paroles, il les regretta aussitôt. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'allait dire Road et il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre dire à vive voix. Et ce sentiment, il ne le comprenait pas. Il cacha son trouble et darda son regard bleu nuit sur la femme. Cette dernière avait baissé le visage depuis longtemps et un sourire triste illuminait ses traits. Elle ferma calmement les yeux et entrouvrit enfin ses douces lèvres :

-En fait, je...

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 5 Décembre 2012, 23h20, cellule d'Allen.<span>

Allen sursauta. Il ignorait d'où cela provenait mais il venait d'entendre un petit bruit semblable à celle d'une clé. Or, personne ne devait ouvrir sa porte à cette heure-ci. Dès vingt-deux heures, la porte était normalement fermée pour toute la nuit. Néanmoins, il avait entendus quelque chose percuter la porte d'entrée et, intrigué mais surtout naturellement curieux, il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre très distinctement une clé entrer dans la serrure de la porte et la forcer un peu, comme si le nouveau venu était pressé. Allen se mit alors à penser que si la personne était là illégalement, elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

Il entendit que la porte s'était enfin ouverte et observa avec une certaine appréhension la poignée de cette dernière s'abaisser. Il serra les dents, près à voir un nouveau Noah dont la présence l'incommodait et, il fallait le dire, le stressait à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Tyki, Wisely ou Lavi qui venait lui rendre visite. En fait, à en juger les longs cheveux noirs du visiteur, il s'agissait de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en cet instant.

Le japonais entra doucement en fermant le plus lentement possible la porte derrière lui, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit. Puis, il se tourna vers le blandin et plongea son regard dans celui de la créature. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, s'observant simplement.

-Prigotoviss*

Le blandin resta dans son coin sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Immobile, il continuait à fixer le japonais et ce dernier se demanda s'il avait bien formulé sa phrase. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de se questionner davantage car Allen parla, et ce pour la toute première fois qu'il avait été capturé :

-Potchiémou ?*

-Ne pose pas de question, grogna le japonais, ne prenant pas la peine de s'exprimer en russe.

La créature haussa les épaules mais garda son air inquiet sur son visage. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'autre. Kanda l'examina doucement et lui posa une nouvelle question :

-Ti nitchiévo nié biérièsh ?*

-Nièt. Nitchto.*

Après tout, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qu'Allen possédait, hormis les vêtements qu'il portait. Et encore...ce n'était pas comme s'ils lui appartenaient réellement.

Kanda le regarda un instant, jugeant les habits dont le blandin était vêtu. Se disant certainement qu'ils étaient chauds et que ça le protègerait du froid, le japonais opina légèrement la tête, ouvrit la porte en silence et fit signe au blanc de le suivre. Ce dernier hésitait mais Kanda, ne voulant pas s'éterniser en ces lieux, s'empara de son frêle poignet et le tira avec lui hors de la pièce, arrachant un hoquet de surprise de la part du russe.

Kanda, tenant toujours fermement le bras de l'autre dans sa main, avançait sans se retourner. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'ils pourraient sortir sans problème de L'Arche, Road lui ayant certifié s'occuper des caméras ainsi que des autres membres de l'organisation. Malgré tout, le japonais sentait une boule nerveuse s'installer dans sa gorge. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas vu Lavi et il aurait souhaité s'excuser auprès de son ami pour la dispute qu'ils avaient eus la veille. Or, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne le lui permettait pas. Pire : dès l'instant où Road lui avait fait boire son sang et qu'il était convenu qu'il s'enfuirait avec Allen, il était devenu un ennemi des Noahs. Et par conséquent, un ennemi de Lavi.

Remarquant la tristesse qui émanait du brun, le blanc se sentit mal. Il n'était pas idiot et avait très bien comprit que le japonais était en train de l'aider à s'enfuir. Il en ignorait bien évidemment la raison mais le fait était là, ils allaient partir loin de cet endroit. C'était pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, qu'il éprouvait du chagrin en voyant le sentiment triste qui semblait s'être éprit du japonais. Alors, doucement, il caressa le bras qui le retenait fermement de sa main libre. Si son « sauveur » n'appréciait pas son geste, il n'en montra rien, continuant à regarder droit devant lui et à le tirer. Allen poussa un discret soupir. Il ramena une longue mèche blanche derrière son oreille puis, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, se demandant comment Link allait réagir face à cette deuxième grande disparition. Il allait sûrement éclater de rage.

De son côté, Kanda jeta un furtif coup d'œil derrière son épaule, surveillant l'immortel.

Bientôt, ils furent sortis de l'immense bâtiment mais ce ne fût pas pour autant que le brun stoppa sa course. Il avait eut bien fait de s'habiller chaudement. Dehors, l'air était si frais qu'il lui glaçait les yeux, le nez et les lèvres. Et, l'air expiré d'entre ses lèvres laissait une courte trainée de brumes derrière lui. Il sentait le regard argenté du blandin derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas un instant pour croiser son regard, même si l'envie était présente. Tout en se concentrant sur le chemin qu'il prenait, il se concentrait également sur la chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir dans la paume de sa main qui tenait Allen. Seuls, dans la neige, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot. Tous les deux avaient le sentiment que parler était inutile en cet instant.

Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'épaisse forêt, Kanda se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce que lui avait révélé Road l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre. Il n'aurait sût en expliquer la raison mais il voulait oublier cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle et s'enfuir loin de toute cette histoire. Et la présence d'Allen lui importait peu du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

Il secoua doucement la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur leur « évasion » sans avoir les paroles de l'immortelle dans le crâne, en vain. Ses dernières paroles ne cessaient de le tourmenter encore et encore, pour une raison inconnu.

Il la voyait encore sourire, ses yeux s'illuminer et il l'entendait encore dire de sa plus belle voix ces quelques mots :

« _En__fait,__je__suis... »_.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Traduction :<span>_

Prigotoviss : prépare-toi (écriture cyrillique : Приготовись)

Potchiémou ? : Pourquoi (écriture cyrillique : почему ?)  
><span>Ti<span>nitchiévoniébiérièsh ? :Tu ne prends rien (écriture cyrillique : Ты ничего не берешь ?)

Nièt.Nitchto. : Non. Rien (écriture cyrillique : нет. Ничто)

* * *

><p><span>Réponses eux reviews anonymes :<span>

Pour le chapitre Neuf :

**Haha 8D : **Je sais, je sais, l'image de la fic est magnifique :3 Eh oui, minimum 3 lemons. Mais je ne préviendrais pas quand arrivera le premier...ce sera la surprise ! Et sisi, c'était la bonne histoire. Je suis trop fière de mon nouveau style d'écrituuureeeeuh;p

Bon bon, ok, j'ne supprime pas Sea, Sex and Surf è_é et oui ! Regarde Devil ! Il en vaut le coût ! Ah et au fait : Bonne chance pour ta première S ~ ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! (maths...beurk...). Ah et pour Guilty Crown...j'aimais bien Hare O.O Mon frère a été dég'...xD

**Guest : **Merciii ~ (je ne vois pas quoi dire puisque si t'es le/la même Guest qu'au chapitre 10, j'ai répondu dans les grandes lignes (voir ci-dessous)...j'espère que cette histoire te plait toujours autant ! :D

Pour le chapitre Dix :

**Guest :**Sept mots simples (et il faut savoir que le sept est mon chiffre porte bonheur p) et pourtant avec si peu de mot tu as réussis à me faire plaisir :) (Oui, je compte le « J' » pour un mot xD). Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !

**Haha****8D :**Oula j'avoue que ça change des autres reviews x) J'ai dû te perturber dis-moi o.o Je t'offre donc mes plus plates excuses pour ce passages de grand stress que je t'ai fais subir /se met à genoux/ Et normal, il ne pouvait pas mourir hein. Sinon le lemon...se serait fait avec son souvenir ?! Oh ! ça peut être intéressant ça ! O.O /zbaff/ Et j'aime ta dernière phrase : moi aussi j'aime Linkin Park ! (Ah et j'ai fini Guilty Crown xD Même si j'ai faillis m'arrêter de le regarder après le fameux épisode avec Gai et Mana (celui du milieu) Rahh Gai a trop la classe ! è.é : HORS SUJET). J'espère que cette suite a été à ton goût :D

* * *

><p><em>Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé...<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Joyeuse année 2013 à vous tous !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et surtout qui ont attendus jusqu'à maintenant… Qu'une seule personne a trouvé ce qu'a dit Road à Kanda :p**

* * *

><p><em><span>Aussi, je réponds au reviews par MP et, si je vous ai oublié, faites le moi savoir.<span>_

_En ce qui concerne les reviews anonymes, j'y réponds en fin de chapitre ! =) Enfin…vous connaissez le blabla de toutes manières )_

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Vu comment évolue la fic', j'ai bien peur qu'elle dure encore pas mal de temps...pour votre malheur ou bien pour votre bonheur ? p Ce chapitre se passant en février (soit un peu plus de deux mois depuis que nos deux protagonistes favoris se sont échappés), l'histoire va prendre une nouvelle tournure… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Note 2 :** J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D Au fait, si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime « K-project », je vous le conseille vivement. C'est un petit bijou de 13 épisodes, un anime qui est absolument à voir ! (sans oublier que Yashiro fait énormément penser à Allen et de même –surtout d'ailleurs- pour Kuroh avec Kanda…).

**Note 3 :** Enfin pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter : « The Wrong » de Kazy, « Call me later » de Kobayashi Mika et enfin « Beds Are Burning » de Midnight Oil.

(Et dites, vous lisez des fanfics' sur Harry Potter ? En ce moment je suis à fond sur le Harry x Draco *o* Oh et j'ai aussi modifié mon profil si ça vous intéresse).

Bon, j'arrête ces notes de trois milles kilomètres…

[Je crois bien avoir neutralisé toutes les fautes 8D Je crois... !]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Douze.<strong>

Samedi 16 février 2013, 21h30, Moscou.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'air était si glacial que l'air qu'il avait expulsé de ses poumons se distinguait très facilement.

Kanda ferma les yeux un court instant. Allen l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait décidé de le laisser seul. De ce fait, le japonais était sorti et n'avait pas pensé, ne serai-ce qu'un instant, à manger un bout.

Voilà plus de deux mois qu'ils s'étaient échappés. En début décembre, ils avaient tenté de rester au Japon tout en se cachant aussi bien des Noahs que des Exorcistes mais cela s'était avéré trop difficile. Alors, lorsqu'ils avaient manqué se faire attraper par des membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tous deux avaient décidé de mettre les voiles. Leur choix s'était bien vite porté sur la Russie pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, Allen était russe, ce qui faciliterait nettement les choses. Ensuite, Kanda savait parfaitement que les membres de L'Arche n'iraient pas les chercher en ces lieux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ayant déjà beaucoup de Prétendants Déchus dans ce pays, s'il venait à y avoir une augmentation quant à leur présence, les Noahs mettraient du temps à remarquer ce fait –d'autant plus que Road serait là pour les protéger. Enfin, la dernière raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de partir en ces terres jamais foulées par l'asiatique était…encore plus simple : il parlait beaucoup mieux russe qu'anglais ou n'importe quelle autre langue, si on excluait le japonais évidemment.

Ils avaient donc par la suite cherché un moyen d'y aller sans se faire remarquer et après de multiples acrobaties, ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Une fois arrivés, Kanda avait été surpris, peut-être même choqué, par le froid d'hiver qui y régnait. C'était tellement glacé qu'il avait eu peur à de nombreuses reprises de perdre quelques uns de ses membres, à commencer par ses orteils. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il devait faire d'importants achats en ce qui concernait les vêtements. Allen, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir si froid que cela…

Repenser au blandin amena une grimace sur les lèvres du brun. Quand ils étaient arrivés en Russie, leur priorité était de trouver un logement, ce qu'ils avaient réussis à faire en peu de temps, ce qui pouvait se révéler du miracle aux yeux d'un certain japonais. Ils avaient donc commencé à vivre, cachés aux yeux du monde, dans cette grande ville où tout était à porté de main. Malgré l'énervement que le blandin suscitait chez le brun, Kanda avait bien dû admettre que la créature immortelle lui était d'une aide précieuse. En ce qui concernait leur quotidien de vie… Il était clair que le « Moyashi » n'était plus muet. Oh ça, non… ! Tellement que Yû regrettait les temps où le blandin l'ignorait. Il avait commencé à parler dès qu'il avait posé un pied sur le sol d'où il venait. D'abord pour demander son chemin à un passant. A la vue de cette action, le japonais avait été très en colère. Voir que le jeune homme –bien qu'en apparence- l'avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps et avait fini par parler au premier venu… Les insultes n'avaient pas attendus avant de fuser. Depuis qu'ils devaient vivre ensembles, les disputes étaient nombreuses et présentes presque tout le temps, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Allen en tous cas semblait le détester.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns grogna en repensant au fameux « dourakanda »* que lui criait le blandinet dès qu'il y avait ne serai-ce qu'un peu de tension entre eux. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce que ce stupide surnom signifiait et il s'était retenu plus d'une fois d'étriper celui qu'il était obligé de se coltiner. Malgré tout, il espérait que tout aille mieux entre eux : le brun ne le détestait pas et ce dernier souhaitait vraiment qu'il en soit de même pour le blandin. Leur quotidien de vie serait beaucoup plus simple et ils pourraient enfin se reposer l'un sur l'autre, pouvant se faire confiance. Mais le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté semblait long et périlleux…

Yû Kanda soupira une nouvelle fois alors que son estomac criait famine. Il entra dans un magasin et s'approcha de la nourriture qui serait le plus simple de manger dehors. Ne voulant pas s'embêter outre mesure, il s'approcha du pain et chercha le prix. Ne le trouvant pas, il se tourna vers le vendeur et demanda :

-Skolka eto stoït ?*

Le vendeur lui lança un bref regard et lui indiqua le prix d'une voix désintéressée. Le japonais saisit le pain, paya puis sortit, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans le froid invivable de Moscou. « Dire qu'il fait encore plus froid à quelques kilomètres… » songea-t-il. Cette simple idée suffit à lui redonner un peu d'aplomb et il continua sa route en grignotant un peu de pain.

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant, il refusait de revoir ce « sale moyashi ». Il s'approcha tout de même vers le métro et le prit. Une voix lui soufflait qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il rentre. Il savait que le blandin n'allait pas s'échapper, après tout il s'était déjà absenté quelques heures depuis qu'ils étaient là alors ça n'allait pas changer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il ressentait le besoin de rentrer, de voir si « le parasite » était encore là. « En même temps, c'est peut-être moi le parasite dans l'affaire ». Après tout, tout ce qu'il n'avait été pour Road était d'être une solution pour sauver Allen. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité c'était qu'il prenne soin de la créature aux cheveux incolores. Il se souvenait encore le regard doré chaud et chaleureux de la Noah lorsqu'elle avait annoncée « En fait, je suis amoureuse de lui ». Il ignorait pourquoi de tels mots l'avaient fait souffrir et refusait d'en découvrir la raison.

Il s'installa sur un siège et regarda les gens autour de lui. Quelques uns étaient en train de lire, d'autres parlaient ensembles… Il mangea encore un bout de pain et attendit d'arriver à son arrêt pour rentrer et voir celui qu'il, ironie du sort, n'avait aucune envie de voir en cet instant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre, sonnerie accompagnée de vibrements dans la poche de son jeans. Il sortit son portable et soupira en voyant le nom indiqué sur l'écran de l'appareil ainsi qu'un numéro bien connu. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Russie et qu'ils se parlaient un minimum, ils avaient décidé de prendre des téléphones portables. Cependant, ils faisaient bien attention à ce que personne d'autre n'ait leurs numéros. Si des membres des deux organisations qui les cherchaient les appelaient, ils pourraient facilement détecter l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Le brun décrocha et colla l'appareil contre son oreille. Il ne fit aucune salutation qu'il entendait déjà la voix nonchalante du blandin.

-Oui, je rentre, répondit Kanda en jetant un furtif coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

La conversation, n'ayant déjà pas duré plus de trente secondes, prit fin et le kendoka rangea le petit appareil dans sa poche. Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche alors qu'il se mit à bailler et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de repos mais il fallait qu'il tienne.

C'est alors qu'il commença à rêvasser et, dès qu'il sentait que son esprit partait trop loin, il grogna ou bougeait afin d'éviter qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et, alors qu'il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil aux alentour, il observa que les lieux étaient complètement vides. Il ne restait plus que lui. Lorsqu'il en prit enfin réellement conscience, il eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre la paroi ou contre un quelconque siège. En pestant, il se hâta de sortir et chercha où il était. Tout ce qu'il comprit était qu'il avait raté son arrêt depuis longtemps et que le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait même quitté Moscou, se retrouvant dans un endroit bien sinistre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 23h50. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire pour traîner autant et il fronça les sourcils.<p>

Là où il était, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Seul l'arrêt du métro était présent. La lumière du néon juste au dessus de lui clignota avant de s'éteindre soudainement dans un bruit sourd. Il fronça ses sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumé et observa les autres néons commencer à clignoter eux-aussi.

-Fait chier…murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ignorait où il était, l'endroit semblait entièrement désert et voilà que les lumières marchaient de plus en plus mal. Le japonais déglutit difficilement en songeant que des créatures ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin. Prudent, il approcha sa main vers son arme qu'il cachait dans son dos sous son long manteau. Il saisit le manche de son katana et attendit patiemment. Il observa les alentours d'un œil particulièrement attentif, prêt à se défendre ou à attaquer si un danger venait à lui faire face.

Immobile, il attendit. Mais rien ne vint, les néons cessèrent même de clignoter et, c'est au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui avaient semblé des éternités qu'il se décontracta, sans pour autant lâcher son arme.

Il pesta. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller au sommeil ?! C'était complètement inconscient de sa part !

Il sortit son portable et vit qu'il y avait trois appels en absence : tous d'Allen. En même temps, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui avait son numéro… Il tenta de le rappeler mais, là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait aucun réseau. Énervé, il manqua de jeter son portable au loin. Ses phalanges blanchis autour de l'objet tant il y avait de tension en lui, il mit un certain temps avant de ranger enfin son téléphone dans sa place initiale : sa poche.

Il y eu un nouveau bruit.

Kanda releva le visage et sursauta alors qu'il se trouvait face à face avec une petite fille. Il recula de deux pas, surprit par la proximité de cette dernière et un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il détailla la gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans : elle était très pâle, si pâle qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans ses veines. Habillée d'une jolie robe blanche, elle ne portait rien d'autre. Pieds nus, elle devait souffrir le martyre à être si peu vêtue et le japonais se demanda comment elle faisait pour rester ainsi sans bouger alors qu'il ne faisait pas loin de moins trente degrés. Le regard du japonais se dirigea vers la longue chevelure le la fillette et il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés, lesquels semblaient refléter la faible lumière des néons.

Le japonais avait l'habitude de voir des couleurs de cheveux qui n'étaient pas ordinaires : la preuve, il connaissait un certain moyashi qui avait des cheveux blancs. Cependant, cette chevelure semblait être faite d'argent. Se pouvait-il que cette jeune fille soit une créature immortelle comme Allen ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il tirait des conclusions trop hâtives. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune enfant qui n'avait pas cessée de bouger et il s'avança près d'elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants alors il n'allait pas non plus s'inquiéter pour elle. Il désirait seulement connaître la raison pour laquelle cette dernière se trouvait en ces lieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'enfant releva avec une lenteur déconcertante son visage et Kanda réprima une grimace. Le visage de cette belle enfant était défiguré par la tristesse au point que ses yeux devenaient rouges sang, signe qu'elle devait avoir énormément pleuré. Le japonais en conclut rapidement qu'il devait s'agir d'une jeune fille qui s'était tout simplement perdue dans cet endroit, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour quelles raisons elle était si peu habillée. Il approcha sa main mais l'enfant prit peur et se mit à prendre la fuite. L'asiatique, les yeux écarquillés, se mit à la suivre en courant lui aussi, ne sachant pas véritablement où il se trouvait. Sur son chemin, les lumières du plafond recommencèrent à clignoter sinistrement et il décida d'augmenter son allure afin d'attraper le plus rapidement l'enfant.

Sa folle course poursuite finit par l'amener à sortir du métro en abandon et il se retrouva bien vite dans une forêt épaisse dans laquelle les rayons de lune qui parvenaient à filtrer étaient rares. La fillette était là, à seulement trois mètres de lui. Prudent, Kanda rapprocha sa main de son katana.

-T'es qui ? questionna-t-il.

En réalité, il commençait à se douter qu'elle était la nature de cette créature : une banshee. Tout concordait dans l'histoire et, lorsque le corps tout entier de la fillette se tordit pour se transformer en une vieille femme hideuse, le japonais n'en fut pas surprit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le brun plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'un hurlement strident sortait de la gorge de la bête. Le cri fut si immonde que le japonais dû se replier sur lui-même, au sol, en position fœtale, cherchant à tout vas un moyen de s'en sortir. Cependant, il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions qui se proposaient à lui, il ne trouva pas quoi faire. Il plissa les yeux aussi fort qu'il pût alors qu'il délaissa une de ses oreilles pour attraper de sa main son katana et se ruer sur la banshee. D'un coup, il la trancha et cette dernière tomba à terre avant de s'endormir doucement au sol. Le japonais grogna. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer la bête ni la transporter dans un des cachots du Quartier Général des Noahs comme il en était d'usage. Mais que pouvait-il faire alors ? La laisser là, à terre ?

« En même temps, personne ne passera par ici » songea le japonais en haussant un sourcil.

Il donna un léger coup de pied au Prétendant Déchu à la forme d'une banshee qui gardait son apparence de vieille femme aux cheveux noirs, longs et emmêlés et le brun observa ses yeux clos.

« De toutes manières, ce n'est pas mes affaires » pensa-t-il en soupirant alors qu'il commençait à poursuivre sa route, abandonnant le Déchu.

Le jeune homme observa les alentours d'un œil attentif mais ne perçut rien. Pourtant, même s'il ne voyait rien, il entendait un bruit dans le lointain. Un lointain qui ne semblait pas si loin qu'il n'en avait l'air…

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se mit à suivre les bruits en marchant le plus doucement possible. Comme il le pensait précédemment, sa marche ne dura pas longtemps et il se retrouva bientôt devant ce qui semblait être une auberge.

« Un mirage ? » pensa-t-il. Après tout, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt. L'air était on ne peu plus froid, les lieux étaient dangereux pour tout humain qui s'y aventurait alors pourquoi y avait-il une auberge comme celle-ci ? Cela sentait le piège. D'un œil critique, Kanda détailla la maison. Elle était plutôt grande, entourée d'arbres touffus de la forêt dans laquelle il était. Des lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur et des rires parvenaient à ses oreilles. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait même distinguer des silhouettes à l'intérieur qui s'agitaient. L'asiatique fronça d'autant plus les sourcils : ce bâtiment avait bel et bien l'air d'une auberge comme on en trouvait partout. Mais des êtres humains –tout du moins des êtres humains sensés- ne feraient pas toute cette route sinistre et dangereuse pour aller boire un verre dans cet endroit…

Intrigué, le brun s'avança. Il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il entra, les bruits ne cessèrent pas, le surprenant : il pensait que tous se retourneraient vers lui et l'attaqueraient mais il n'en était rien. Kanda regarda toutes les personnes qui étaient en cet endroit et se sentit étrangement mal toutes les personnes avaient l'air d'être de parfaits êtres humains.

Sur ses gardes, le japonais s'avança vers le comptoir du bar où il y avait encore quelques places. Il s'assit et observa que l'endroit était bien remplit. Il devait y avoir un peu plus de quarante personnes.

-Vy vybrali ?*

Kanda sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix si proche. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le barman. Il déglutit alors qu'il se sentait soulagé puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Voyant que l'homme attendait une réponse, le japonais lui répondit d'une voix nonchalante :

-Adin stakan piva v razlif.*

L'homme hocha doucement la tête avant de s'exécuter.

Le japonais recommença sa petite observation d'un œil discret. De nombreuses personnes riaient aux éclats, sûrement bourrées. D'autres buvaient doucement ou mangeaient tout simplement en discutant plus ou moins fort. Le brun se rendit compte que quelques personnes portaient leurs capuches mais elles n'avaient pas l'air dangereuses hormis une certaine personne à l'écart…

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils alors qu'il examina cette dernière : bien que la personne camouflait son visage, on devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, bien que sa taille était fine. Il n'était pas trop grand mais pas trop petit non plus et semblait calme, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire de ce qui l'entourait.

Le bruit d'un verre posé durement sur le bois du bar ramena Kanda à la réalité et il se retourna vers le barman qui lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

-Za zdarovye… !* dit ce dernier en ne quittant pas des yeux le japonais.

Les lèvres de Kanda s'étirèrent en un sourire forcé qui ressemblait fortement à celui qu'affichait l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il prit le verre qui débordait de mousse et apporta la bière à ses lèvres alors qu'il but une gorgé, grimaçant légèrement. Il reposa le verre et fronça les sourcils : la boisson n'avait aucun goût et le barman continuait à le fixer du regard alors qu'il devait certainement avoir d'autres choses importantes à regarder et à s'occuper. Le japonais grimaça. Tout bruit avait cessé et il sentait de nombreux regards brûlants sur son dos. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et, d'un bond, sauta de sa chaise avant que le barman ne bondisse sur lui. Il sortit à nouveau son sabre alors que les hommes se transformaient en créatures prêtes à assister ou à prendre part à un merveilleux festin. Cependant, si le festin paraissait merveilleux, leurs visages ne l'étaient pas, s'enlaidissant de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à donner le premier coup à un « homme » qui se rapprochait, deux autres lui arrachèrent des mains le sabre en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher à la lame faite de cuivre et d'aluminium qui les endormirait. Ils jetèrent l'arme au loin et le japonais grogna en se saisissant d'une arme à feu qu'il avait camouflé contre sa cuisse. Il visa brièvement et tira. Les balles étant faites du même alliage que la lame de son sabre, la première créature s'écroula à terre tandis que d'autres se mirent à siffler méchamment en montrant de longs crocs aiguisés. Le japonais pivota sur sa droite et tira sur un autre déchu.

-Tsss, fit-il en se demandant s'il parviendrait à en venir à bout.

Il recula de deux bons bas, cherchant de temps à autres son katana des yeux mais la foule était si épaisse qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il tira de nouvelles fois, visant justes à chaque tir quand soudain un autre monstre qu'il n'avait pas touché s'écroula. Kanda tourna le visage afin de voir qui l'aidait et remarqua la présence de l'autre homme encapuchonné qu'il voyait comme une dangereuse personne quelques minutes plus tôt. L'inconnue pivota sur lui-même en tirant sur les prétendants déchus, aidant Kanda. Peut-être était-il un exorciste… Cette pensée était passée par l'esprit du brun mais pour le moment, le plus important était de combattre ces montres. Après, il verrait s'ils devaient se battre ou pas mais au vu de la manière dont combattait l'autre homme, le japonais songea que l'inconnu ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Il se mit à se battre de toutes ses forces, tirant sur les créatures qui lui faisaient face afin d'ouvrir un chemin dans le but de récupérer son sabre. Ces dernières s'agglutinaient sur lui mais à force de tirs, il parvint afin à récupérer son arme initiale. Son katana de la main gauche et son revolver à la main droite, il se remit dans la bataille et, fortement aidé par l'autre homme, ils en vinrent à bout au bout de quelques minutes. Les créatures gisaient au sol, entièrement endormis.

Kanda tenta de reprendre son souffle et se tourna vers l'homme.

-T'es qui ? questionna-t-il, le souffle court.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, se bornant à garder la tête penchée vers le sol recouvert de créatures multiples.

Yû plissa les yeux et avança sa main vers le bras de l'autre mais ce dernier recula rapidement avant de disparaître de la vue du japonais. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en jetant des coups d'œil dans tous les sens. Cependant, l'inconnu n'était plus là.

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer une vague de froid intense.

L'inconnu n'était nulle part.

Le japonais se tourna afin de voir les Prétendants Déchus et fut estomaqué par le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes mais quelques rayons de lune venant de l'extérieur éclairaient les lieux par les vitres brisées du bâtiment. Le bar n'était plus, tout comme le reste du décor. Tout semblait avoir été désert depuis bien longtemps, comme si ce qu'il avait vu avant n'était qu'un mirage qui s'était estompé. A cet instant seul, Kanda contempla cet endroit sinistre dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une montagne de Déchus. Et, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient endormis pour plusieurs semaines, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils puissent se réveiller et l'attaquer à tout moment…

* * *

><p>*<em><span>Dourakanda :<span>__ « dourak » (__Дурак) signifiant « sot », « imbécile ». C'est un jeu de mot qui est exactement comme le fameux « Bakanda » que vous connaissez sûrement..._

_Skolka eto stoït ? : __ça coûte combien ? (__Сколько это стоит)_

_Vy vybrali ? :__ vous avez choisi ? __(__Вы__выбрали__ ?)_

_Adin stakan piva v razlif :__ une pression (__Один__стакан__пива__в__разлив__)_

_Za zdarovye :__За__здоровые__ ! (santé !)_

* * *

><p><em>** <em>_Banshee :__être légendaire, issu du folklore irlandais et écossais. Ses hurlements annonceraient une mort prochaine. Son cri est le plus horrible qui puisse s'imaginer. À vous tuer sur-le-champ (si elle est énervée)._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Les deux « Guest » :** Oui, je sais, ce que j'ai fais est très moche *part se flageller*

**Yu :** Ah ah ! Je sais, je suis sadique mais maintenant tu as ta réponse. En même temps, venant de Road, il ne pouvait en être autrement… ) Ah et j'espère que ta morsure va mieux :o

**Ashu-chwan :** (je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu ou pas…) Oui oui ! ça devient de plus en plus intéressant et dans les prochains chapitres…ça le sera encore plus xD En ce qui concerne Road, je ne pouvait décidément pas faire d'elle une grosse sadique (bien qu'elle le soit un minimum). C'est quand même l'une des seules filles de mangas que j'apprécie (et la seule de dgm d'ailleurs…). Pour ce qui est de la faute faite dans le précédent chapitre, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. C'est vraiment une erreur d'inattention, franchement je ne peux pas faire une faute pareille o.o *repart se flageller* Tu as raison de me le dire, je ferai plus attention à mes prochaines relectures !

**Haha8D :** J'espère que tu as retrouvé ton portable depuis le temps…:/ Alors…si Kanda avait vraiment été mort eh bien, tu m'aurais tué :D Sinon je suis d'accord, Linkin Park c'est plutôt pas mal :) Pour GC, moi aussi j'en revenais pas o.o J'étais devant mon ordi, un mouchoir dans les mains à répéter « mais non, mais non… » c'était juste affreux :( Et oui, j'avoue que l'anime de pandora hearts est juste pourri par rapport au manga (d'ailleurs si tu le suis…je suis profondément dégoûtée par la mort de mon petit chouchou qui s'est sacrifié…je ne dis pas le nom au cas où tu n'en serais pas encore là). Pour Shu, il est vrai qu'il serait beaucoup plus attachant s'il pleurait moins -_- Et pour Haru, moi c'est pareil. Avant elle m'énervait un peu et quand elle est morte…eh bien je l'ai regretté… Bon ! Concernant la fanfic', tu as dû constater que tu étais la seule à avoir trouvé la phrase de Road :D Attention attention, le yullen ne tardera plus très longtemps O :) (Fait gaffe, ton portable se cache derrière les steak hachés dans ton frigo….bah quoi, il s'té caché :D *part se pendre*)

* * *

><p>J'ignore quand j'écrirai le prochain chapitre pour la simple raison qu'en début février j'ai une semaine d'examens blancs et qu'en fin févrierdébut mars, je pars en voyage scolaire pendant deux semaines (devinez où ? xD). Après les exams' j'essaierai d'écrire mais comme rien n'est sûr, je préfère vous prévenir…(en gros, c'est dur d'écrire quoi que ce soit en ce moment -_-). Bon, sinon dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez quelle est l'identité de l'inconnu : est-il déjà apparu dans l'histoire ou pas ? Est-ce un nouveau personnage ? Dans quel camp est-il ? Héhé !

* * *

><p><em>Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé...<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._


	13. Chapitre Treize

Un grand merci à vos reviews et à Ashu-chwan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, encore merci !

**Note :** Désolée pour cette absence (décidément je n'arrête pas de m'excuser dans mes chapitres, depuis un certain temps). Je pensais écrire un chapitre avant de partir en Russie (Moscou, un voyage super malgré le fait que je ne m'entende pas du tout avec ma correspondante de quatre ans de moins que moi qui arrive dans mon petit Bordeaux dans…une semaine exactement) mais je n'en ai vraiment pas eu le temps donc…voilà. Aussi, je tiens à tous vous remercier de me lire, cette fanfiction a aujourd'hui plus d'un an et je me sens toute émue face à cette constatation !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Treize.<strong>

Dimanche 17 février 2013, 00h30, lieu inconnu, sûrement dans les alentours de Moscou.

Un violent frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait retrouver cet homme ! Il devait absolument le rattraper. Grinçant des dents, Kanda se mit de nouveau à courir mais cette fois-ci vers l'arrêt de métro qui l'avait amené à cet endroit sinistre. Il grimaça en se demandant si tout ceci n'avait pas été orchestré depuis le début. Le hasard qui venait de lui faire face était beaucoup trop étrange : ok, il avait déjà failli s'endormir dans le métro. Et il n'était pas le seul car, bien que le bruit soit assourdissant, les petits mouvements des wagons n'empêchaient personne de tomber dans le sommeil dès lors que les paupières se refermaient. Et puis, se retrouver dans un tel lieu, à minuit, à faire face à un inconnu encapuchonné… Inconnu qui s'était enfuit…

Le japonais s'arrêta soudain et posa un doigt sur sa tempe, pressentant une migraine en train d'arriver. Il savait que quelque chose clochait mais il ignorait quoi. Il ne parvenait vraiment pas à poser le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Quand, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.

Allen.

L'image de son dénommé « Moyashi » vint avec une violence presque inouïe faire surface dans son esprit et Kanda sut enfin où régnait le problème : le fait qu'il s'était endormi, qu'il s'était retrouvé à cet endroit, qu'il s'était battu avec des prétendants déchus, ayant à ses côtés l'étrange inconnu encapuchonné et justement la disparition de cet inconnu.

-Merde… ! jura-t-il en se remettant à courir, tentant d'aller encore plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait, manquant à de nombreuses reprises de tomber.

Il se dépêcha et arriva enfin à la station de métro qui était, bien évidemment, déserte. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais il n'y eut aucun son, ni mouvement qui auraient pu trahir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui l'aurait suivi jusqu'ici. Un wagon ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez et l'homme ne se questionna pas outre mesure, ne songeant qu'à rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Dès que la machine se stoppa à l'arrêt avec un freinage magistral, le japonais sauta presque littéralement à l'intérieur et s'assit à un siège, regardant, attentif, chaque station dans laquelle il s'arrêtait. Il les détaillait des yeux, n'attendant que le moment où il sortirait du métro et chercherait le Moyashi pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. La sienne de station vint bientôt et lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être bien à Tchkalovskaya* à la vue des grandes lettres, il sortit en trombe, ne se retournant même pas pour s'assurer si on le suivait ou pas, comme si toutes ces années et tous ces gestes habituels de méfiance exacerbée s'étaient évanouis en une seconde. Tout ce qui importait sur le moment était de savoir si le blandin était en sécurité ou non. N'ayant que très peu de monde à cet instant dans les rues – ce qui était on ne peut plus normal à cette heure-là de la journée – Kanda se hâta de rentrer chez lui et, lorsqu'il eut passé la porte d'entrée de son appartement, il ne s'arrêta pas, cherchant immédiatement des yeux un certain blandinet. Si le gars encapuchonné était capable de battre des prétendants déchus, alors il faisait certainement partie de l'une des deux organisations qui les recherchaient. Et, s'il l'avait reconnu, ce qui était plus que certain, l'inconnu savait. Il savait que Kanda et Allen étaient tous deux en Russie, cachés à Moscou. Et à cette pensée, deux suivirent, glaçant le sang de Kanda : et si cet inconnu s'était dépêché d'aller chez Kanda et Allen et avait kidnappé le blandin ? Et si Allen, pressentant le danger, avait abandonné Kanda comme il avait abandonné Link par le passé ? La première idée expliquerait sans aucun problème le pourquoi de la manière dont l'inconnu encapuchonné avait disparu tandis que la deuxième idée le gonflait d'effroi sans qu'il en sache véritablement la raison.

L'angoisse au bord des lèvres, le kendoka chercha un certain Moyashi répondant au nom « d'Allen » dans tout l'appartement, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil en tous sens. Il chercha d'abord dans la chambre du blandin puis dans la sienne comme si la créature avait pu se tromper de pièce pour aller dormir. Et, lorsqu'il le trouva dans la cuisine, assis à une chaise, un soulagement sans nom parcouru sa poitrine.

Le blandin releva le visage vers son « colocataire » et lui lança un regard sombre de colère :

-Eh bien, où étais-tu passé, Dourakanda* ?

Le japonais ne répondit ni à la question, ni à ce surnom si déplaisant par lequel venait une fois encore de l'appeler le russe. Il resta là, immobile, debout, sans bouger alors qu'il tentait d'examiner le sentiment qu'il ressentait à cet instant dans sa poitrine. Du soulagement, oui, il y en avait. Mais était-ce seulement du soulagement ?

-…da ?

Le japonais releva le visage et croisa les yeux légèrement angoissés du blandin. Ce dernier devait certainement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça va ? questionna-t-il, confortant le brun dans sa pensée.

-Une attaque, répondit simplement et de manière glaciale Kanda, ne souhaitant pas approfondir le sujet.

Il sentit les yeux bleu gris du blandin posés sur lui et le remercia silencieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Un thé ? proposa la voix nonchalante de la créature.

Kanda ne tint plus. Il s'avança de quatre grands pas et attrapa le corps du blandin pour le serrer contre lui, passant une main dans les cheveux que le plus petit avait fraichement coupés, ces derniers lui arrivant à présent aux épaules. Kanda ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Seulement, ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Allen… Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait et surtout à ce qu'il faisait. Il balaya de la main, de manière imaginaire, la pensée qui ne cherchait qu'à s'imposer à son esprit et préféra songer que s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit au blandinet, une certaine Noah répondant au doux nom de « Road Kamelot » aurait bien pris le temps pour le torturer et pour finalement le tuer, le punissant de ne pas avoir fait assez attention à son protégé.

-Euh…tu peux me lâcher maintenant… ? demanda une voix étrangement calme et vraisemblablement perdue.

Le japonais lâcha et repoussa le blandin comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Puis, il le regarda, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge. Allen fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui désarçonna le brun, et s'occupa à faire chauffer de l'eau. Sans un mot, Kanda prit place à la table et s'assit à une chaise. Allen ne se tourna à aucun moment pour le regarder, ses yeux restant sur ses mains qui préparaient le thé puis il vint s'asseoir à une chaise volontairement assez éloignée de son compagnon et ils burent tous les deux leurs thés en silence.

Un silence gêné qui était presque palpable.

Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini et qu'il ne restait aucune goutte du précieux liquide savoureux, chacun partit de son côté pour se coucher, sans un mot.

Le silence pesant était toujours là…

Kanda ouvrit une paupière et grimaça. Il ignorait quelle heure il était mais il ne voyait rien. Il devait certainement encore faire nuit à la vue de la lune qui éclairait faiblement au travers de sa fenêtre…

Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors que ses yeux tentaient de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il se redressa dans son lit et passa une main devant ses yeux un instant. Puis, il ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, grognant en se rendant compte qu'il était encore très fatigué. Il devait très certainement être deux ou trois heures du matin.

Sentant que, même si la fatigue était présente dans tout son corps, il ne parviendrait pas à se replonger dans le sommeil, il posa un pied à terre, bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et se leva. Il tituba légèrement et ses yeux se plissèrent. Une fois qu'il fut debout et bien certain qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber, une soudaine envie de bailler le saisit et il bailla silencieusement, passant une main devant ses lèvres. Puis, il inspira et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre presque à tâtons.

Une fois qu'il en fut sorti, il prit conscience que ses yeux s'étaient enfin habitués au noir et qu'il réussissait dès cet instant à voir les meubles qui l'entouraient, même si ce n'était évidemment pas la même clarté que la lumière du jour. Il respira profondément et fronça les sourcils en voyant une silhouette se détacher nettement de l'obscurité. Plus petite que lui et des cheveux blancs se distinguant légèrement, le kendoka fronça d'autant plus les yeux, se demandant ce que faisait Allen debout à ne pas bouger. Par réflexe, le jeune homme se tourna, cherchant du regard une quelconque menace, mais il n'y avait rien. Alors, il reporta son attention sur le blandin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Kanda était arrivé. Ce dernier s'avança doucement, se demandant s'il ne confondait pas un meuble avec la silhouette de la créature mais il s'agissait bien d'elle.

-Moyashi ? appela-t-il, comme s'il cherchait encore à être sûr de l'identité de la personne.

-Que fais-tu réveillé, Kanda ?

« Tiens ? Le « Dourakanda » a disparu ? » songea le brun une seconde. La saveur de son nom sur la langue du blandin paraissait vraiment trop étrange, voire même irréelle. Il allait répondre qu'il s'était réveillé, tout simplement, quand quelque chose tiqua dans sa tête. Depuis quand répondait-il normalement au Moyashi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait debout ?

-Et toi ? questionna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait froide.

Cependant, il remarqua qu'il avait échoué, au son de sa voix. Il avait répondu gentiment au blandin. Gentiment… ! Il se serait bien éclaté le crâne contre un mur s'il avait pu. Mais, là, ça ne semblait pas vraiment être possible…

Le blandin ne répondit pas, restant immobile. Un instant, Kanda crut que ce dernier ne parlerait vraiment pas mais Allen bougea presque imperceptiblement, s'avançant vers le japonais.

Le kendoka concentra son esprit sur le visage de son homologue, cherchant à voir les expressions de ce dernier. Il vit le blandin hésiter en se mordant ardemment la lèvre inférieure dans un air attendrissant – Kanda chassa bien vite ce mot de son crâne – et regarder le japonais, toujours avec hésitation. Ledit japonais faillit perdre patience face à cette situation mais tenta, du mieux qu'il put, de rester sans bouger, attendant avec la plus grande patience dont il pouvait faire preuve la prochaine phrase de la créature. Et cet instant vint enfin lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de cette dernière s'ouvrir alors qu'Allen parlait :

-Tu sais…je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Il devait être en plein cauchemar.

Tout se mélangeait dans son crâne, créant un capharnaüm abominable et le japonais ne sut pas s'il devait répondre ou pas à cette soudaine déclaration. Surtout qu'il peinait à croire cette dernière… Depuis quand Allen pouvait l'apprécier ? Tout dans leurs gestes mutuels laissait entrevoir l'ennui et la colère qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Rien dans tous ces gestes aurait pu montrer une quelconque acceptation d'être obligé de vivre avec l'autre…mis à part quelques gestes précis qu'avait eu Kanda quelques heures auparavant.

Finalement, le japonais ne répondit pas, cherchant à savoir si le blandin allait dire autre chose. Néanmoins, il eut beau attendre, rien ne vint : le Moyashi restait debout et Kanda restait à attendre il-ne-savait-quoi.

Dans un soupir, il pivota et se prépara à retourner dans sa chambre quand il sentit une main chaude et chaleureuse saisir avec…détresse (?) son poignet.

Il se retourna, jetant un regard fulgurant à la créature russe qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Et, avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ou même se dégager, il vit le blandin se dresser rapidement sur le bout de ses pieds et poser ses deux lèvres douces sur celles du brun. Ce dernier resta interdit, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé. Puis, une angoisse sans nom prit place dans son cœur : Allen, la créature que quiconque embrassait se transformait en un monstre hideux, était en train de l'embrasser. Dans un geste de pure horreur et de pure frayeur, le japonais se dégagea.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! cria-t-il, cherchant sur son corps le moindre signe montrant qu'il se changeait en un gobelin, banshee, chimère, loup-garou ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cependant…rien ne vint.

Clignant des yeux, il pinça un de ses bras, cherchant à savoir si son bras était toujours relié à son corps puis il grimaça et releva les yeux sur le visage souriant du blandin.

Il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il avait loupée, il en était dès à présent certain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se sentait un peu soulagé d'avoir encore son propre corps. Mais qui disait qu'il ne se transformerait pas dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre ?

Il lança un coup d'œil, incertain, à Allen qui lui sourit de manière innocente puis Kanda se rapprocha un peu, s'épouvantant lui-même de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Allen s'avança lui aussi et il leva sa main droite, la passant doucement sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier frémit à ce geste puis baissa un peu son visage et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir à nouveau les douces lèvres du blandin se poser sur les siennes. Le jeune homme asiatique posa sa main sur la nuque du blandin et entreprit de l'attirer plus à lui si c'était possible, profitant du doux et chaste baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Mais bientôt, le baiser perdit un peu de son innocence alors qu'il s'approfondissait, les lèvres se séparant quelques instants pour mieux se retrouver dans un échange violent, passionnel. Kanda avait stoppé le fil de ses pensées, ne cherchant pas à réfléchir plus loin que les lèvres avec lesquelles il échangeait un baiser. Il se sentait si bien que ça en était inquiétant et, pas une fois durant cet échange, il ne sentit un quelconque changement s'opérer en lui. Au départ, il avait pensé que le blandin avait fait exprès de l'embrasser pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien de tout cela. Allen l'embrassait, tout simplement. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne se transformait pas (à son plus grand soulagement d'ailleurs). Après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de la créature…n'est-ce pas… ? Et puis, même si c'était le cas, Allen ne l'aimait pas. Il en avait la certitude. Mais alors que signifiait ce baiser ? Et que signifiait cette heureuse absence de changement ?

Une peur s'installa en lui : et si ces changements survenaient dès qu'ils cesseraient le baiser ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Kanda se mit à embrasser encore et encore la créature, avec désespoir.

Ils durent bientôt se séparer, le manque d'oxygène se faisant pressant, puis ils échangèrent un regard plus que brumeux. Un léger sourire sur le visage, le japonais reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue en un nouveau baiser mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le ventre.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Il allait finalement se transformer comme tous ces autres prétendants déchus ?

Il lâcha le blandin et recula d'un petit pas, passant une main sur l'endroit douloureux. Puis, lorsqu'il releva cette main pour la regarder, il sursauta en y voyant du sang. Angoissé et perdu, il regarda la créature qui affichait un sourire plus que mauvais aux lèvres. En baissant le regard, Kanda remarqua avec horreur qu'Allen tenait un couteau sur lequel s'écoulait du sang. Son esprit tentant de faire le douloureux rapprochement, le jeune homme posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage du blandin et un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa alors qu'il voyait le visage de la créature se déformer pour perdre les traits d'Allen et pour en acquérir d'autres. Avec horreur, le japonais vit le métamorphe* qui lui faisait face en train de prendre ses traits et, bientôt, il se retrouva avec son véritable alter ego en face de lui.

-Je t'ai berné…susurra sa propre voix dans la bouche du monstre.

Ses yeux, écarquillés, cherchaient une solution pour sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Il n'avait pas à ses côtés une arme pour abattre ce prétendant déchu et la perspective de mourir et d'être remplacé par cet être abject ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Et, alors que le métamorphe lançait une nouvelle attaque, ils furent tous les deux surpris par la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Le véritable Kanda ne détourna pas le regard et vit la créature tomber alors qu'une balle s'était logée dans son crâne. Elle allait dormir pendant une paire de temps celle-là…

Il se tourna, fâché. Si l'inconscient qui avait tiré s'était trompé de « Kanda », il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Il eut la – mauvaise – surprise de se retrouver face à l'inconnu encapuchonné qui l'avait aidé dans l'auberge, ce dernier occupé à fermer doucement et silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

-Toi…gronda Kanda, ignorant la douleur toujours présente dans son ventre et qu'il était toujours choqué par le fait qu'il venait très certainement de frôler la mort.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, se débarrassa de sa capuche et de son manteau en entier et refit face à l'asiatique.

-Dis Yû, t'aurais pas un petit truc à manger ? J'étais tout à l'heure dans une auberge mais ils ne servaient que du plomb… dit la voix d'un air faussement outré.

Comprenant que le nouveau venu faisait référence aux coups de feu qu'ils avaient tirés dans l'auberge, Kanda laissa un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Si, bien sûr. Suis-moi…répondit-il en allant vers la cuisine, l'autre homme le suivant de près.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était les deux grands yeux bleu gris qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, et ce, depuis le début.

* * *

><p>*<span>Tchkalovskaya :<span> station de métro existant réellement.

Dourakanda : vous avez eu la signification au chapitre précédent.

Métamorphe : un être ayant la capacité de modifier son apparence physique. La transformation peut être volontaire ou non, si le métamorphe a été le sujet d'une malédiction ou d'un sortilège. Dans certains folklores, le métamorphe peut avoir des difficultés à retrouver sa forme originale après sa transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à la review anonyme :<strong>

Haha8D : Dans ton frigo ? Vraiment ? :o Et oui, je parlais d'Elliot. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise :'( Pour « K » je m'interroge vraiment pour la seconde saison…avec la fin qu'ils ont fait :/ ça me perturbe xD Mais la chanson du roi rouge à la toute fin est juste magique ! Mais je ne la trouve pas sur internet -_-' Attend, je vais paraître débile mais…c'est quoi déjà un PWP ? *part se cacher* Et donc, oui, c'était un voyage de deux semaines à Moscou :D

* * *

><p><em>Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé...<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui se casse la figure, qui rebondit au sol et qui finit par tomber dans un ravin._


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Note :** Hum…il y a quelqu'un ? Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Je dirai même _très _en retard. Malheureusement, j'ai une très bonne excuse qui se résume en trois lettres : BAC. Je profite de ces jours de paix qui suivent ma dernière épreuve pour reprendre mes histoires, espérant ne pas passer les rattrapages (ce qui me ferait diablement chier vu comment j'ai bossé). Par la suite, ce sera les vacances donc je pense qu'avec ma famille on va partir mais dans ce cas-là, je m'avancerai dans mes fanfictions afin de vous offrir des chapitres quand je rentrerai.

Donc c'est avec plusieurs mois de retard que je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un Allen avec une proposition assez…intrigante ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coin des RAR :<strong>__ J'espère avoir répondu aux reviews par MP, si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée j'ai oublié si ça a déjà été fait ou pas. En tout cas, voici les RAR (reviews à ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes en gros) :_

_Mina :__ Désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…En tous cas, voilà la suite._

_Yullna :__ Tu parles au nom de plusieurs personnes ? Je te demande ça puisque tu as mis « mes ami(e)s et moi-même »… En tout cas, désolée pour le retard, vraiment…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatorze.<strong>

Dimanche 17 février 2013, 05h11, lieu de vie de Kanda et d'Allen.

Le brun observa le jeune homme en face de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à sa venue. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Étaient-ils devenus ennemis ? Apparemment non. Mais étaient-ils toujours aussi bons amis… ? Meilleurs amis ? Pour l'instant, rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient proches ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Lavi ne faisait que manger les gâteaux qu'avaient ramenés Kanda, même si le mot « engloutissait » était plus qualifié pour définir la manière dont le jeune immortel gobait ses gâteaux. Le rouquin releva un instant les yeux, les fronçant légèrement alors qu'il observait son camarade.

-Yû, tu devrais boire mon sang, tu ne crois pas ?

Ledit « Yû » sursauta.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-Oh, je t'en pris ! Je sais très bien comment guérir ta blessure au ventre, là ! s'exclama Lavi en pointant du doigt l'endroit où le métamorphe avait enfoncé le couteau.

-Et, reprit le roux, si tu ne te guéris pas tout de suite, tu vas te vider de ton sang et salir tout le sol en plus ! Je ne sais pas toi mais perso, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de faire le ménage, là ! le réprimanda le roux.

Choqué par ses propos, le japonais releva le visage…pour tomber sur les yeux rieurs de son ami. « Amis ». Oui, ils l'étaient encore. Sinon, le compagnon de Tyki ne prendrait pas la peine de faire de l'humour avec lui s'il lui en voulait vraiment.

-Et ta solution serait que je joue au vampire ?

Alors que Kanda fronçait du nez en disant cette phrase, Lavi grimaça légèrement, comprenant sans mal la réticence de son ami. Il était clair que boire du sang n'était vraiment pas une idée…alléchante.

-Bah ouais.

Le japonais laissa échapper un « Tch » alors qu'il détournait le regard. Il savait que de toutes manières il serait obligé de boire un peu de sang de son ami, sinon, il n'osait même pas imaginer le coup de gueule qu'il pourrait avoir avec Allen.

Allen.

Stop ! Ne pas penser à la magnifique – ne pas penser « magnifique » ! – créature qu'il avait cru avoir embrassé un peu plus tôt !

C'était vraiment trop mauvais pour sa santé, du moins pour sa santé mentale.

Chassant ses pensées, malheureusement hantées par une certaine créature russe, Kanda ramena son regard vers Lavi. Ce dernier, percevant la résignation du brun dans les yeux de ce dernier, s'empara d'un couteau et se trancha une veine, gardant l'arme dans son bras, permettant à son ami de se guérir. A contrecœur, le japonais s'avança et lécha rapidement la plaie, grimaçant et se refusant de vomir.

-C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, maugréa-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te transformer, alors ? questionna l'immortel roux, sortant le couteau de son bras et attrapant du papier absorbant pour nettoyer les gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées sur la table.

Kanda grogna, pensant qu'il avait été assez clair à ce sujet. Lavi lui jeta un bref regard, comprenant que son ami n'aimerait jamais être immortel. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le brun refusait de cette manière. Vaincre la mort, n'était-ce pas là un des désirs fondamentaux de l'humanité ? Mais en même temps, il comprenait l'asiatique. S'il n'y avait aucune mort pour un être humain, alors il perdait tout ce qui le rattachait à son espèce. Cela n'aurait plus aucun sens. L'humain a besoin de se reproduire afin de perpétuer l'espèce, il a également besoin de se maintenir en vie. Cependant, si un homme venait à gagner son combat l'opposant à la grande faucheuse, si un homme devenait incapable de mourir, alors il n'était plus un membre de l'humanité. C'était une certitude, bien entendu. Mais alors…qu'étaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient plus « vivants » en réalité puisque incapables de mourir. Mais alors, quelle était leur situation ? Lavi chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, se disant qu'il pourrait y méditer plus tard. Après tout, n'avait-il pas l'éternité pour y réfléchir ? Pour le moment, il avait une question bien plus importante sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yû qui venait de se servir un thé. Lorsqu'il apporta la tasse à ses lèvres, Lavi décida enfin de lui demander la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé :

-Dis Yû…depuis combien de temps t'es amoureux d'Allen ?

Le japonais cracha tout le thé qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la table, foudroyant du regard le roux qui se disait qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils nettoient tout après leur petite…discussion.

-Je. Te. Demande. Pardon ? questionna Kanda d'une voix polaire, détachant chaque mot en défiant presque Lavi de répéter sa question.

Cependant, le roux ne semblait pas avoir perçut l'avertissement. A moins qu'il n'en ait rien à faire, ce qui était peut-être plus possible connaissant l'esprit du rouquin. Ce dernier, donc, ne fit que répéter son interrogation :

-Allen, là, tu sais, le mec aux cheveux blancs !

-Merci, je sais comment il s'appelle, répondit le brun, fronçant ses sourcils.

-Ouais bah justement, tu l'aimes depuis quand ?

Kanda prit une profonde inspiration, songeant qu'il finirait par péter un câble et se tirer une balle dans le crâne tellement il en avait marre de toute cette histoire. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tyki…depuis même qu'il était sorti de prison, c'était l'enfer pour lui. Entre une organisation d'êtres immortels complètement dingues qui voulaient se servir de lui comme cobaye après avoir trouvé le blandin, et justement, quel blandin ! Il avait dû le chercher pendant longtemps ! Ajoutant à cela qu'il était plus faible que les autres, du fait que lui, il était encore humain et de ce fait toujours remis à la place de petit faible qu'on doit protéger, sans oublier « le mec aux cheveux blancs », comme le disait si bien Lavi, qu'il croyait avoir embrassé presque une heure plus tôt. Mais même s'il l'avait embrassé, et même si Kanda avait de nouveau embrassé le métamorphe qu'il croyait être Allen, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. N'est-ce pas ? Non, absolument rien. Et non, il ne se persuadait de rien du tout.

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel, avec un air dramatique.

-Oh ça va Yû ! C'est presque écrit sur ton front là ! dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant prit en faute.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Après tout, Lavi n'avait pas totalement tord. Il avait aimé embrassé celui qu'il avait cru être Allen. Et, si ça avait été vraiment lui, il serait peut-être en cet instant même encore en train de l'embrasser…et peut-être même autre chose. Mais penser à cela le fit se sentir que plus mal. Car se souvenir du baiser qu'il avait eu plus tôt, ok. Mais imaginer quelque chose de plus…disons « intime »…

Bon. Peut-être qu'il y avait un tout petit truc.

Mais vraiment minuscule alors…

-D'ailleurs, dit Lavi, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il est où là ?

Le japonais fronça les sourcils, doutant fortement qu'Allen dormait encore avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

-Je vais aller voir.

Lavi se retint de dire une bêtise de plus en voyant le brun se lever. Si ce dernier venait à peine de prendre conscience de son attachement pour le blandinet, il valait mieux ne pas trop le brusquer.

De son côté, Yû sortait de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre de la créature soviétique.

Doucement, il toqua à la porte. Il attendit un peu mais, n'ayant aucune réponse, il se risqua à ouvrir la porte. Le blandin n'était pas en train de dormir, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Allen était assis, au pied du lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et son menton posé négligemment sur ces derniers. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il releva les yeux, ses iris argentées rencontrant celles bleus nuit du seul être humain qui vivait dans les alentours.

Kanda frissonna lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blandin, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que le russe ne détourne le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dourakanda ?

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, lorsque la créature utilisait ce surnom, c'était par colère. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Juste un profond calme. Et il avait parlé d'une voix…éloignée. Comme si son esprit n'était pas vraiment rattaché à son corps. Il était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées, et Kanda s'en demandait la raison. Jamais il n'avait vu le blandin aussi pensif.

-Il y a Lavi, tu sais, un immortel de « L'Arche ».

-Oui, et alors ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Kanda resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était venu pour voir si Allen était réveillé, certes. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire. Alors il se retrouvait comme un parfait idiot à regarder le blandin dans sa chambre.

-Je me demandais seulement si on t'avait réveillé.

Le blandin ne répondit pas, baissant son regard vers ses pieds devant lui.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de lui, Kanda s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il vit le bel immortel se relever. Il resta là, immobile à tenir la poignée de la porte dans sa main et à regarder Allen s'avancer vers lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta à une distance d'environs deux mètres face à Kanda, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier ne lui saute dessus ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

-Je…dit-il d'une toute petite voix, attirant d'autant plus l'attention de kendoka.

-Oui… ?

Le blandin releva le visage, les joues légèrement rougies et l'air gêné. Puis, finalement, il laissa un « Non, rien ! » s'échapper de ses lèvres et poussa le japonais hors de sa chambre avant de claquer la porte de cette dernière.

En colère, Kanda s'apprêta à défoncer la porte et à gueuler sur le Moyashi pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait mit à la porte de cette manière. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce dont il avait envie, les poings serrés, un raclement de gorge sur le côté le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna vers le bruit et vit la silhouette de son meilleur ami adossé contre le mur du couloir.

-Quoi ? demanda le japonais, irrité.

-Eh bien…commença Lavi en plaçant des doigts sous son menton, se donnant de grands airs. Je dois dire que votre relation a l'air très intéressante !

-Écoute Lavi, dit Kanda, sa voix profonde et glaciale menaçant son ami. Je t'aime bien mais arrête tout de suite avec tes allusions, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Mais je ne rigole pas ! protesta le rouquin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de soupirer.

Il regarda Kanda, toujours immobile devant la porte.

-Bon, Yû…

Le brun se tourna, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je vais y aller. J'ai quelques affaires à…régler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comprenant instantanément qu'il parlait de Prétendants Déchus, Kanda se tourna entièrement vers lui.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?  
>-Non, non. Toi tu vas rester ici à veiller sur notre joli petit russe, hein ?<p>

Kanda aimait beaucoup Lavi. Certes. Mais parfois il avait vraiment envie de le frapper. On le reléguait toujours au rang des incapables et, même s'il avait décidé de ne pas continuer à être au sein de « L'Arche », il voulait aider son ami. D'ailleurs, en pensant à « L'Arche »…

-Au fait ! s'exclama le japonais, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux. T'as prévenu les autres qu-

-Non Yû. Il n'y a que moi, Road et Tyki qui savent où vous êtes et, ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien.

-Pourquoi ?

Lavi perdit son sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il détourna le visage, et de ce fait le regard, préférant fixer le sol comme s'il avait un intérêt quelconque.

-Ne pose pas trop de question, s'il te plaît. Disons simplement qu'on vous couvre…

Kanda hocha la tête, reconnaissant envers son ami de toujours.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je suis déjà un peu en retard. T'as intérêt à veiller sur Allen, hein !

-Ouais, ouais.

Et, sur ce, Lavi disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant un Kanda immobile face à la porte de la chambre d'Allen, qui avait certainement entendu toute la conversation.

* * *

><p><span>Dimanche 17 février 2013, 07h00, même lieu.<span>

Les yeux de Kanda papillonnèrent.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil et eu envie de le balancer contre le mur. Ça ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était parti se coucher, le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé et il avait tout de même fallu qu'il se réveille, lui qui manquait cruellement de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours, si ce n'est des semaines.

Agacé, il se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et parti dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Or, le blandin était déjà dans la cuisine et semblait l'attendre sur une chaise, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui.

Kanda grogna intérieurement, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le voir à cet instant.

-Un thé ? questionna le Moyashi.

Le japonais n'avait pas besoin de se demander si c'était le véritable Allen qu'il avait devant lui : tout d'abord, Lavi était parti plus d'une heure auparavant avec le déchus et il sentait parfaitement que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux était le vrai. Seulement, la manière dont il était assis, dont il lui proposait un thé – ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait – s'ajoutant à la manière dont il l'avait viré de sa chambre plus tôt dans la nuit ne rassurait pas Kanda.

Malgré tout, il s'assit face au blandin alors que ce dernier lui servait un thé.

-Je dois te parler, Dou-…Kanda.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le russe avait finalement renoncé à l'appeler par son surnom devenu habituel ?

-Hum. Et de quoi ?

Allen n'avait pas vraiment l'air gêné comme dans l'épisode de la chambre. A vrai dire, Kanda avait l'impression que le blandin portait un masque pour cacher ses émotions, ce qui était très étrange.

-Tu es un homme.

Le japonais recracha son thé pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Il fusilla du regard la créature qui ne sourcillait pas.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui…grinça le brun.

-Et je sais que je t'attire.

Kanda claqua sa tasse sur la table et mit ses mains sur son visage, tentant de se calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il que le russe s'y mette à son tour ? Lavi n'avait pas suffit ? Et qu'est-ce que le Moyashi allait lui dire comme connerie ? S'il lui faisait un cours sur la psychanalyse de Freud ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'y rapprochant, le japonais n'était pas sûr de garder son sang froid éternellement !

-Admettons, fit-il tout de même, ne souhaitant pas spécialement mentir au blandin.

Ce dernier n'affichait aucune émotion, comme si ça lui était égal et comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas. Pourtant, son visage était bien différent par rapport à la fois où il avait viré le japonais de sa chambre.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça en fait ? Lorsqu'il était allé dans la chambre de la créature, cette dernière avait entendu sa discussion avec Lavi ? Cela expliquait pourquoi Allent avait rougit et était si gêné. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose… ? En tout cas, s'il était aussi calme à cet instant, c'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était préparé pendant ce court laps de temps.

Le kendoka, qui avait légèrement baissé les yeux pendant qu'il réfléchissait, releva ces derniers vers Allen et vit le blandin jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Lorsque ce dernier remarqua le regard de Kanda sur ses mains, le russe les fit disparaître sous la table.

-Tu sais, je suis un homme aussi…

Kanda eut envie de dire « Sans blague », mais se retint finalement.

-…et comme tous les hommes, nous avons des désirs, des pulsions.

Ok.

Il allait se prendre pour Freud encore longtemps ? Kanda n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de quelconques pulsions avec le blandin, ne sachant pas si à cet instant il ressentait des pulsions de meurtres ou si c'était quelque chose de différent.

Il plissa ses yeux, prêt à lancer une pique vraiment acerbe à Allen lorsque ce dernier dit une phrase à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu :

-Tu voudrais qu'on couche ensemble ?

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, je coupe à un endroit vraiment…Bref, je sais que je suis sadique. Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé... ! Et préparez vous aux compresses, mouchoirs, bref. Tout ce que vous avez besoin pour une hémorragie nasale.<em>

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_(PS : Ah oui et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai depuis plusieurs mois posté une fiction sur FictionPress donc si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle « Comète » et vous pouvez avoir le lien sur mon profil ! Voilà !)_

_M. Hoshi._


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Note :** Perso, sérieux, si un mec ou une fille, aussi mignon(ne) soit-il/elle, s'approche de moi et me sort « Tu voudrais qu'on couche ensemble ? » Je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirai. Je lui mettrai une grosse baigne et partirai très énervée je pense…ou bien je me foutrai bien de sa gueule. Mais bon, là, c'est le cas de Kanda. Kanda qui n'est pas si désintéressé que ça en ce qui concerne Allen. Alors, en gros…la chose que vous attendez, pour la plupart si ce n'est tous/toutes vient d'arriver ! Donc : **WARNING !**

_Ah oui et pour ceux qui se posent des questions : On ne se transforme en Prétendants Déchus seulement, et seulement si, une personne embrasse Allen sur les lèvres. Ce qui est arrivé à Alma et pleins d'autres... Cependant, si la personne embrassant Allen est amoureuse de lui et si c'est réciproque, la personne ne se transforme pas en déchu mais devient immortelle comme Allen. Néanmoins, il faut que ce soit un véritable amour réciproque. (voir chapitres précédents...)_

Après, je tiens vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements pour le bac. Heureusement, je l'ai eu haut la main (mais je n'ai jamais confiance en moi et je suis toujours persuadée d'être une nulle donc bon…) et, l'année prochaine, je pars en LEA anglais russe (intéressant n'est-ce pas ? ça va changer votre vie xD). En tous cas, déjà que cette année j'avais un mal fou pour écrire, je pense que l'année prochaine ça va être complètement catastrophique donc je m'avance pendant les vacances.

Bref : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quinze.<strong>

Dimanche 17 Février 2013, 07h15, dans une certaine cuisine…

_Il plissa ses yeux, prêt à lancer une pique vraiment acerbe à Allen lorsque ce dernier dit une phrase à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu :_

_-Tu voudrais qu'on couche ensemble ?_

Le souffle de Kanda s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il en doutait. Après tout, Allen le regardait sérieusement. Jamais il ne lui aurait proposé une telle chose comme ça, sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda le blandin en coin.

-Alors, c'est d'accord ?

« Mais d'accord pour quoi ? » pensa Kanda, complètement perdu.

-De quoi tu parles ? interrogea le japonais, espérant avoir mal comprit.

-T'es sourd, Dourakanda ? s'exclama alors Allen, reprenant l'usage du surnom qu'il avait trouvé pour le brun. Je te propose d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi !

D'abord bouche bée, Yû Kanda fronça les sourcils alors qu'une sourde colère s'insinuait en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était énervé. Le fait de coucher avec le blandin ne le dérangeait pas. Il devait l'avouer et être honnête avec lui-même après tout, au moins ! Alors, ok, il pouvait admettre qu'il y avait bien un petit truc entre lui et la créature. Mais que cette dernière lui sorte ça comme ça, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps…non ! Surtout que Kanda n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concernait les hommes ! Et, si un jour il venait à avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme, il préférait largement « faire l'amour » à « coucher avec ». Pourquoi pas « copuler » aussi, hein ?

-En quoi ça te servirait ? questionna-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Disons que c'est par pur égoïsme.

La colère de Kanda se calma un peu alors que la curiosité et l'incompréhension grandissaient en lui. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises alors que la pression de la pièce semblait chuter d'un seul coup. Yû s'était attendu à une réponse évasive ou méchante même, certainement pas à ce qui se rapprochait à de l'honnêteté.

-Par pur égoïsme ? questionna-t-il tout de même, souhaitant en avoir la confirmation.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

-Non, je ne comprends pas.

Et c'était vrai. Qu'y avait-il à comprendre dans « par pur égoïsme » ?

Allen inspira profondément puis expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons.

-En gros, j'en ai envie, donc cherche pas. Je te plais, j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air alors l'affaire est réglée.

Le japonais manqua s'étouffer face à la manière dont parlait le russe. « M'envoyer en l'air » ? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dire ça un jour. Quand il était enfant, Kanda était habitué à entendre des mots pareils, surtout venant de sa mère. Après tout, elle avait été une prostituée – et l'était sans doute encore, sauf si son père avait fini par la tuer…ou le contraire d'ailleurs. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Allen, la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et, alors qu'il s'était fait l'image d'un petit immortel naïf et pur dans sa tête, toute son imagination dégringola pour faire face à la réalité et à ce que venait de lui proposer le blandin. C'était tellement pas…romantique.

Sa colère reprenant le dessus, Kanda se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à partir.

-Juste un truc…

Le brun se stoppa en entendant la voix du russe qui s'était soudainement adoucit. Il ne se tourna pas pour autant, attendant seulement que la créature continue sa phrase.

-Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Mais si tu acceptes, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

Kanda attendit encore debout, hésitant entre partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et entre se retourner et…après tout, il était conscient - ou du moins à peu près - de ce qu'il ressentait pour le russe. Quand il avait cru l'embrasser plusieurs heures plus tôt, dans la nuit, il avait été vraiment heureux. Et, ça lui paraissait tellement naturel… Et là, le vrai Allen lui proposait son corps sur un plateau d'argent. Et lui, il allait refuser ? Comme ça ? Il fronça les sourcils. Après tout, rien ne l'empêcherait de se retourner, là, à cet instant, d'aller embrasser pour la première fois réellement le blandin et de passer peut-être aux choses plus intimes. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une autre chance plus tard, après tout. Cependant, il se concentra, essayant de chasser les images peu catholiques qui traversaient son esprit. Il n'était pas un salaud, tout de même ! Et puis, mine de rien, une relation devait partir avec de bonnes bases selon lui. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir qu'elle était la condition que mettait le blandin.

Il entendit Allen bouger un peu sur sa chaise, comme s'il appréhendait lui-même ce qu'il allait poser comme condition et, enfin, la voix à l'accent russe s'éleva dans l'air :

-Je refuse que l'on s'embrasse sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><span>Samedi 23 Février 2013, 15h10, même endroit.<span>

En poussant un profond soupir, Kanda jeta un nouveau regard par la fenêtre. De sa chambre, il voyait clairement la neige tomber à gros flocons et il se demanda vaguement si les Prétendants Déchus arrivaient à vivre dans le froid. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, loin de là même ! Seulement, depuis presque une semaine… Il s'était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, concernant ces créatures qui recherchaient un certain russe.

Kanda avait même du mal à l'appeler par son nom, même par la pensée. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Le blandin avait pourtant essayé, jetant parfois de brefs coups d'œil au japonais. Ce dernier avait même décelé du regret dans les yeux argentés du russe. Pourtant, Yû n'arrivait pas à faire face à l'autre personne qui vivait à cet instant avec lui. Depuis la proposition que le russe lui avait fait…

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Alors, dans l'espoir de penser un peu moins à All-… au russe, Kanda pensait aux créatures fantastiques et cruelles contre lesquelles Lavi, Tyki et Road devaient se battre au même moment.

Son regard s'accrocha malgré lui à un gros flocon qui tombait lentement et paresseusement au sol, tout proche de la vitre de la chambre du brun.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ses longues mèches noires balayant son dos recouvert d'une chemise.

Il devait faire vraiment froid dehors – sans doute dans les moins vingt degrés – mais, heureusement, le bâtiment était bien isolé et il y avait du chauffage.

Alors que son esprit se mit à partir loin dans ses pensées, ces dernières s'inclinèrent à nouveau sur le cas d'un certain blandin.

Si le russe lui avait demandé d'une manière différente de coucher avec lui, Kanda était plus que certain qu'il aurait cédé. Mais là, la proposition avait un arrière goût de sexe primaire, d'un acte purement primitif et dénué de respect, d'émotion,… de tout ce qui se rapprochait de l'être humain, en somme.

En même temps, que pouvait-il attendre d'un être qui, justement, n'était pas un humain ?

Néanmoins, le japonais devait bien avouer que cette proposition l'avait blessé. Depuis la petite discussion qu'il avait eût avec Allen, le brun avait eu le temps de songer à ses propres sentiments. Et, bien qu'il aurait aimé trouver une autre réponse, il devait bien avouer que Lavi avait raison sur toute la ligne : il était amoureux du russe.

Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Mais les faits étaient là : il l'aimait.

Ce sentiment était encore tout nouveau pour lui il avait toujours aimé les femmes, apprécié leurs belles rondeurs. Et là, il était tombé amoureux et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentirait ce sentiment pour un homme, et encore moins pour un être qui n'était pas véritablement humain.

Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Devait-il mettre de côté ses craintes et tout de même coucher avec le blandin ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il en avait tellement envie. Ça devenait presque un besoin vital, surtout en sachant qu'il avait le blandin à portée de mains. Cependant, c'était « coucher » et non pas autre chose. Si ça signifiait quelque chose pour Kanda, ça ne signifierai absolument rien pour le blandin. Et le brun avait peur des conséquences d'un tel acte : qu'arriverait-il après ? Car c'était là la question essentielle : l'après. Peut-être qu'Allen voulait coucher une fois avec le brun et après, basta !

Kanda détourna le regard de la fenêtre - qu'il ne regardait plus tellement – et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait souvent hésité ces derniers jours : après tout, il n'avait qu'à se lever et à aller voir le blandin. Mais ça semblait si difficile…

Son corps se leva, presque par automatisme, mais Kanda s'immobilisa. Est-ce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment une bonne idée ? Certainement pas. Mais il en avait envie. Donc, où était le mal ? Et puis, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si toute cette histoire lui arrivait, il n'en était que la victime. Il n'avait jamais souhaité tout ça !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, la ferma derrière lui et traversa le minuscule couloir afin d'arriver devant la porte d'Allen. Pourtant, alors qu'il se semblait si décidé à y aller, il prit soudain peur. Figé devant la porte du russe, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'était mauvais, il le savait au plus profond de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il là ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que la porte s'ouvrit. Allen le regarda, vraisemblablement surprit.

-Kanda ?

Le brun n'en menait pas large. Il prenait enfin conscience de l'ampleur de son geste, et il se maudit intérieurement. Il était stupide. Vraiment.

Le blandin face à lui fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux et ne comprenant sans doute pas ce dont il était spectateur :

-Qu'est-ce qu…

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Kanda venait de tourner son visage vers lui et alors : Allen comprit. Ce n'était pas difficile de lire les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du japonais. C'était même très simple.

Le brun grimaça légèrement, se sentant plus timide et gêné que jamais.

-Je…

Il fut interrompu par un doigt qui se posa délicatement contre ses lèvres.

Surprit par ce geste, le japonais ouvrit grands ses yeux et fixa, intrigué, le visage de la créature qui lui faisait face. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre : _il_ souriait. C'était un petit sourire, doux et rassurant. De ceux qu'on fait aux enfants ou aux personnes qui ont vécus ou qui vont vivre des choses totalement inconnues. Jamais Kanda n'aurait imaginé le blandin lui sourire ainsi. Et pourtant…

Le japonais rapprocha lentement et doucement son visage de celui du blandin, baissant légèrement la tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et, à contre cœur, il allait accepter cette condition. Alors, tout ce qu'il fit fût de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de la créature aux cheveux blancs. Si Allen fût surprit par ce geste, il n'en montra rien et ferma les paupières face à tant de tendresse venant de la part du brun.

Ce dernier était conscient que ses gestes étaient tout sauf purement sexuels. Ce qu'il faisait en cet instant n'était que montrer l'amour qu'il ressemblait pour cet être. Il aurait voulu s'en empêcher, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il allait amèrement le regretter. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, rien ne pourrait lui faire faire marche arrière. Il lui était, dès cet instant, impossible de reculer.

Il mettait de l'amour dans chacun de ses gestes, sa main caressant doucement la joue du blandin alors que ses lèvres déposaient de légers baisers sur tout le visage de la créature, excepté ses lèvres.

Allen le repoussa légèrement, s'attirant un regard incrédule de Kanda. Mais le blandin lui sourit à nouveau et l'attira dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte derrière lui. Ils s'avancèrent vers le grand lit de la pièce et Allen s'allongea doucement sur ce dernier, intimant au brun de le suivre. Ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la fine silhouette du russe, le japonais ne put que le suivre et se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus du plus petit.

Doucement, Kanda attrapa la chemise blanche que portait Allen et enleva un à un les boutons, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait à chaque instant. Puis, une fois que ce fut terminé, il s'attaqua au pantalon et aux chaussettes du blandin, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

Ce dernier faisait moins le fier : ses joues étaient rouges d'embarras et ses yeux troublés. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à autant de tendresse et de prévenance de la part du brun. En même temps, qui pourrait croire que l'irascible Yû Kanda était comme ça : extrêmement doux au fond de lui ?

Dans un geste d'impatience – plus pour camoufler sa gêne – le blandin attrapa la chemise de Kanda et tira légèrement dessus. Un petit sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres du brun mais ce sourire était aussi amusé que triste. Allen ouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais le japonais lui embrassa furtivement le cou avant de s'enlever chemise, pantalon et chaussettes à son tour.

Le blandin observa le torse dénudé du brun et son regard se posa sur le tatouage sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Tremblant un peu, sa main s'éleva dans les airs avant que deux doigts hésitants ne viennent se poser sur ce tatouage pour en redessiner les contours. La respiration de Kanda s'accéléra légèrement et la main gauche du japonais vint saisir la main aventureuse du blandin. Il approcha cette dernière de sa bouche pour en embrasser les doigts.

Il savait qu'Allen avait deviné ses sentiments. Il les montrait, mettant son âme à nue face à la créature. Et, même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter, sur l'instant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Kanda se baissa et passa sa langue sur le torse blanc du russe. Puis, il arriva au boxer légèrement déformé par le sexe qui s'y trouvait. Au travers le tissus, le japonais embrassa le membre qui durcissait encore. Puis, il passa ses longs doigts fins en haut du tissu et le tira, révélant un sexe dur, gonflé et rougit. Puis, d'un geste plus rapide, plus empressé, il se débarrassa totalement de leurs boxers en les jetant quelque part dans la chambre.

Allen était allongé sur le dos, nu, ses mains agrippant légèrement le drap blanc sous lui. Ses jambes écartées étaient légèrement pliées, comme une invitation. Ses yeux argentés étaient troublés, et gêné. De belles rougeurs avaient prit place sur ses joues et, il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Kanda était excité par cette vue, par ce spectacle qui lui offrait le blandin. Il aimait la couleur de cette peau.

Il passa un doigt sur le ventre d'Allen : il aimait la douceur de son corps.

Sa bouche rejoignit rapidement son doigt, léchant à nouveau l'épiderme du torse de la créature alanguit sous lui : il aimait son goût.

Frottant doucement son nez contre sa peau, remontant son visage vers le cou du blandin, il huma la peau de ce dernier : il aimait son odeur.

Il aimait tout chez cet être. Tout hormis son égoïsme. Il l'aimait autant qu'il se détestait. S'il pouvait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il en serait tellement heureux… ! Malheureusement, ça lui était interdit. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Passant ses mains sur le corps étendu sous lui, il frissonna légèrement en sentant les mains d'Allen lui infliger les mêmes caresses aériennes sur son corps.

Son sexe se tendit davantage, comme si c'était possible.

Sa bouche lécha la clavicule de la créature à la chevelure blanche et il la mordilla doucement, la suça, laissant un suçon. Malheureusement, la marque qu'il avait laissée sur la peau de la créature disparue au bout de quelques secondes, attristant le brun. Cependant, il tenta de masquer ses émotions : il ne voulait pas qu'Allen remarque que cette disparition le blessait.

Il caressa de ses lèvres le cou, puis remonta près de l'oreille droite, en parcourant le contour avant de saisir le lobe entre ses dents pour le mordiller doucement.

-Hm…

Le léger gémissement d'Allen ne passa pas inaperçu et ce son fit frissonner le corps tout entier du brun.

Kanda fit remonter l'une de ses mains à la chevelure du blandin et y plongea ses doigts, les caressant doucement. Il sentit bientôt les petites mains du russe s'agripper dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.

Le brun abaissa son visage et alla taquiner les tétons du blandin, les caressants de ses doigts et les suçant de sa langue, les faisant rougir. Sa bouche parsema de baiser le torse du russe puis, Kanda arriva au nombril de ce dernier. Il passa sa langue sur le ventre, s'attardant sur le nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel, puis continua son chemin vers le membre plus que dur du blanc.

Face au sexe, le japonais s'immobilisa. Il en avait envie mais il n'avait jamais fait ça. Un peu gêné, il releva sa tête et remarqua qu'Allen le fixait, attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kanda balaya d'un mouvement toutes ses craintes.

De ses longs doigts, il attrapa le membre douloureux du russe et le caressa doucement. Puis, il avança ses lèvres et le lécha sur toute la longueur, appuyant légèrement sa langue sur le gland. Puis, il donna un léger baiser au sommet du sexe et le prit entre ses lèvres, l'engloutissant.

Il sentit son partenaire se cambrer sous lui et, en jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'Allen avait clos les paupières. Il sentit bientôt les mains pressantes du blandin dans ses cheveux et il accéléra le rythme. De légers gémissements lui parvint avant que ces derniers ne s'amplifies de plus en plus alors que les mains agrippait durement sa chevelure, signe que le russe était proche de la jouissance.

Kanda cessa soudainement tout geste, au grand malheur du russe et remonta son visage pour aller faire face à son partenaire. Il lui embrassa à nouveau le cou, un peu trop amoureusement à son goût, puis lui présenta trois doigts. Allen n'attendit pas un instant et prit la main devant lui pour l'amener à ses lèvres, suçant chaque doigt en plongeant son regard argenté dans celui bleu nuit du brun qui lui caressait doucement son sexe. Face à ce regard, Kanda laissa échapper son premier gémissement. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas prendre directement l'être qui lui faisait face, tant il en avait envie. Rien que par cette vision, il aurait pu jouir. Seulement, il se mordit l'intérieure de ses joues, se forçant à patienter encore quelques instants.

Les iris d'argent le fixaient toujours et ses doigts abandonnèrent la bouche aux lèvres rougies pour se placer devant l'intimité du blandin. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de pur désir et le japonais pénétra l'un de ses doigts dans le corps du plus petit. Il fit quelques vas et viens pour habituer cette petite intrusion puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'Allen lui donnait l'accord d'un simple regard, il y ajouta un second. Le corps humide du russe se cambra alors que de magnifiques gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres. Après le même manège, Kanda y ajouta un troisième doigt et les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent. Le brun fit des mouvements de vas et viens, entrant et sortant de l'orifice brûlant, avec des gestes de plus en plus rapides.

D'un coup, les doigts du brun s'enfoncèrent davantage, touchant un certain point à l'intérieur du corps du blandin et ce dernier poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

Kanda enleva avec empressement ses doigts et plaça son sexe douloureux devant l'intimité du russe. D'un regard, le blandin lui donna une fois de plus son accord et le brun s'engouffra dans l'antre étroit et chaud. Les sensations qu'il ressentit dans tout son corps, la chaleur qu'il sentait autour de son sexe, lui quémandèrent de bouger, de se perdre dans ce corps offert et si délicieux. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, laissant le blandin s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Une fois que la douleur fut passée, Allen passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun et s'y accrocha, encerclant en même temps la taille du japonais de ses jambes. Ce dernier ne tint plus et lui donna le premier coup de hanche. Commença alors une série de vas et viens à l'intérieur du corps étroit mais si merveilleux de la créature. A chaque coup de reins, Kanda touchait la prostate du blandin, lui faisant échapper des cris de plus en plus aigus.

Il adorait ce son.

Une main maintenant les fines hanches contre lui et l'autre posée à plat contre la poitrine d'Allen, Yû donna des coups de reins plus puissants encore que les précédent. Le corps du blandin se cambra alors que le plus petit gémissait.

Le japonais, se sentant proche de la délivrance, saisit le sexe de son partenaire et lui fit des caresses en rythmes avec ses coups de reins. Puis, il sentit l'intimité du blandin se resserrer sur son sexe.

Les deux hommes se mirent à gémir à l'unisson. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils éjaculèrent en même temps, l'un dans le corps de l'autre, et l'autre sur leurs ventres couverts de sueur.

Haletant, Kanda resta un instant sans bouger, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut heureux de constater qu'Allen était dans le même état que le sien.

Doucement, il enleva son sexe du corps de celui qu'il aimait et le japonais se laissa tomber à côté du russe.

Un sentiment de pur bonheur s'était emparé de lui. Amoureusement, il regarda le corps à ses côtés.

Allen tourna son visage vers lui et ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis…

Le russe se retourna, laissant son dos faire face au japonais surprit.

Une boule se forma dans le creux de l'estomac de Kanda et il força son regard à quitter la silhouette à ses côtés.

_« Disons que c'est par pur égoïsme. »_

Cette phrase lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet et le cœur du brun rata un battement.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait minable.

Sans un mot, il força son corps à se relever. Il était hors de question qu'il reste un instant de plus dans cette pièce, à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait tant aimé que tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Mais Allen n'avait fait que se servir de lui.

Il se releva, saisit ses vêtements et s'habilla. Une fois vêtu, il hésita à adresser un regard au blandin. Finalement, il décida de ne pas lui adresser un regard, sachant que ça ne ferait que le faire souffrir. Il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre et avança sa main vers la poignée.

Il figea son geste et attendit, attendit dans l'espoir d'entendre une parole, aussi courte qu'elle puisse être. Tout ce qu'il put entendre, malheureusement, fut les bruits d'un corps qui bougeait dans des draps. Il se tourna et vit qu'Allen s'était de nouveau tourné pour ne pas lui faire face.

Ignorant son cœur qui se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Kanda ouvrit enfin la porte et sorti de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa son manteau et ses chaussures, les mis avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

Il s'en fichait si dehors il faisait froid. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait sortir.

Il devait ignorer la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait. Il devait également ignorer ses dents qui se serraient, tout comme ses yeux qui étaient plus humides que d'habitude.

De toutes manières, un Yû Kanda ne pleurait jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch… ! Une fin un peu – beaucoup – triste. Pourquoi Allen a-t-il réagit de cette manière ? Hum…vous le saurez en temps et en heure – ou peut-être pas. Ne le détestez pas trop, mon « pauvre » petit Allen-choux (même s'il a blessé mon Kanda adoré). Et puis, qui sait ! Peut-être que ça va vite s'arranger toute cette histoire ! Ou pas…hum…<em>

_Bref ! Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé…_

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel avant de croiser une comète et de faire…BIGBANG !..._

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux RAR :<em>

_Guest __: En espérant que cette suite t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Angela :__ Tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) Merci pour ta review._

_Luka :__ Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review, c'est très gentil !_


	16. Chapitre Seize

**Note :** Wouhou ! Merci pour les reviews, continuez comme ça, faites péter les compteurs ! owo Oh ! Et vous ne savez pas quoi ? Personne n'a trouvé pourquoi Allen a ignoré Kanda. Aller ! Cherchez un peu ! Mouhahahahaha

Je souhaite également une bonne rentrée à toutes mes lectrices (ou « lecteurs » au cas où un mâle passerai par là…). Perso, je vais encore profiter de mes quelques jours de vacances... J'aiiii peeuuur ! Si vous savez à quel point… Bref. Sinon, pour ce chapitre, par grand-chose question avancement…de mon point de vue du moins. On a le droit aux habituelles questions existentielles de notre Kanda et à quelque chose comme… Ah…mon dieu, vous risquez de vous habituer mais, pour ce chapitre encore : **WARNING ! **Si ça continu comme ça, Yû et Allen finiront par devenir des lapins… tss.

Concernant le russe que je mets dans mes chapitres, cette fois-ci, je mets en écriture cyrillique puis la traduction entre parenthèse juste à côté. Ainsi, ça vous évitera de faire des allers retours de votre lecture aux notes de fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre : <strong>_Стану Снегом _de _Ради Славы_ (j'en suis complètement accro !), _This Love_ de _Shinhwa _mais surtout_ Linkin Park-Numb (Dubstep Remix)_ avec une voix de femme.

Bref : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura Hoshino. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur. De plus, « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » m'appartient entièrement (hormis bien entendu le reste que je viens de dire) donc je n'accepterai aucun plagiat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Seize.<strong>

_Il s'en fichait si dehors il faisait froid. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait sortir._

_Il devait ignorer la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait. Il devait également ignorer ses dents qui se serraient, tout comme ses yeux qui étaient plus humides que d'habitude._

_De toutes manières, un Yû Kanda ne pleurait jamais._

Samedi 23 Février 2013, 19h24, dans les rues de Moscou.

Plusieurs heures après être resté dehors, le japonais décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Durant sa petite sortie, il avait espéré, de manière presque inconsciente, de croisé un prétendant déchu. Il aurait été ravi d'avoir le droit à quelque chose pour le « distraire ». Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre face à l'un d'eux : il n'avait même pas prit le temps de prendre son arme. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il jalousait un peu le pouvoir de presque-immortalité dont étaient dotés Lavi, Tyki, Road et les autres personnes de L'Arche tout comme de La Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et, comme à chaque fois, il mettait ces pensées de côtés.

Au tout début, il avait refusé fermement d'en devenir un, d'immortel. D'une, il n'aurait plus pu se considérer comme un humain ni comme un être vivant, tout simplement. Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule raison. S'il avait accepté, il pressentait qu'il serait devenu une sorte de pion et qu'il aurait été devenu une sorte d'esclave ou de marionnette pour les dirigeants de L'Arche. Et, plus que tout, il refusait d'être dépendant d'une organisation comme celle-ci.

Néanmoins, si cette offre d'immortalité avait été faite en d'autres circonstances…

Il le savait. Même si cette idée le répugnait, il pourrait l'accepter pour une personne. Et il y avait plusieurs choses à y gagner. D'une part, si cette personne l'aimait, il serait avec cette dernière pour toujours. Et il continuerait de vivre aux côtés de Lavi, son meilleur ami. Mais tout cela risquait fort d'avoir un prix : son humanité.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'arrêta sur son chemin et poussa un profond soupir. Il leva sa main droite et la passa doucement devant son visage, ses yeux se fermant de fatigue.

C'était toujours la même chose, les mêmes craintes,… toujours les même pensées. Si ne plus être humain lui permettait d'être heureux, alors il n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions. Mais ce n'était pas sur ce sujet qu'il devait s'inquiéter, pour le moment du moins. Non. Il y avait un sujet beaucoup plus épineux encore. Et ce sujet concernait la personne qu'il aimait : un certain « connard-qu'il-apprécierait-bien-de-découper-en-ron delles-un-bon-coup ». « Allen », pour les intimes. Ou « Moyashi ». C'était même peut-être mieux de l'appeler comme ces petites pousses de soja qu'on mélangeait en salade ou autres plats.

Riant légèrement, Kanda eut envie de se gifler. Il pensait à sa vie désastreuse, et ses pensées allaient jusqu'à se diriger vers la cuisine asiatique.

Il était vraiment fatigué.

Il était sur le chemin du retour. Il devait rentrer, mais finalement il se dit qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de faire face au blandin qui l'avait si _gentiment_ ignoré quelques heures plus tôt. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait besoin d'être là-bas pour se rassurer, pour être certain que la créature allait bien. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit pendant son absence, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Tant de pensées contradictoires.

Ne pas souhaiter être immortel, mais le souhaiter si cela lui permettait de rester avec le russe.

Ne pas vouloir rentrer, mais souhaiter le revoir et s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Et il y en avait bien d'autres… Comme vouloir se déclarer à Allen tout comme il souhaitait oublier. Oublier jusqu'à ses propres sentiments.

Secouant la tête, comme s'il souhaitait envoyer valser toutes ces pensées involontaires, il reprit le chemin pour rentrer à un certain endroit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus allongés et de plus en plus rapides, aussi. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il manqua de tomber tant il glissait sur le sol.

Bientôt, il arriva à destination et ne prit même pas le temps d'hésiter avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer, se débarrassant rapidement de ses chaussures et de son manteau.

Presque en un bond, il apparu dans le salon mais, n'y voyant personne ni dans la pièce ni dans le canapé, il alla dans la cuisine et, face au calme d'Allen, il se sentit parfaitement idiot : l'immortel russe était simplement assis face à la petite table de la cuisine, sirotant comme à son habitude sa tasse de thé noir fumant. Le blandin ne s'était même pas tourné pour faire face au kendoka et ce dernier s'insulta intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer finalement.

Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la table, tira une chaise en arrière et s'installa face au blandin. Il remarqua que le russe avait sorti une tasse – sans aucun doute pour lui puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre – et Kanda se servit du thé encore brûlant. Puis, il attendit un peu, ne souhaitant pas se brûler les lèvres. De manière on ne peut plus discrète, il observait son vis-à-vis. Mais c'était loin d'être réciproque : depuis que le japonais était parti, et depuis qu'il était rentré, le russe l'ignorait totalement. Il faisait complètement comme si Yû Kanda n'existait pas, comme s'il était seul dans cet endroit et que le brun était invisible.

Ce dernier n'aimait vraiment pas cette impression : il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Il en avait pourtant eut l'habitude, lorsqu'il était enfant. Lorsque ses parents ne lui hurlaient pas dessus, et lorsqu'ils ne le battaient pas, ils l'ignoraient. Tout simplement. Et parfois même pendant très longtemps. Mais Kanda refusait que ça arrive de nouveau, quelque soit le nombre de temps que ça dure. Il ne niait pas aimer la solitude, mais il haïssait plus que tout qu'on fasse comme s'il n'était pas présent.

Il saisit sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée, s'interdisant d'émettre un bruit avec le liquide qui lui brûlait la bouche. Pourtant, lorsqu'il du remettre la tasse de thé sur la table, il prit bien soin à ce qu'elle puisse faire le plus de bruit possible, la laissant pratiquement tomber – en faisant malheureusement déborder un peu de thé sur la table.

Kanda souhaitait une réaction de la part du blandinet. Et qu'importe ce que ce serait, il était même prêt à se disputer avec lui. Et il y eut une réaction, oui. Mais une réaction absolument pas normale quant à ce qu'il venait de faire : Allen prit sa tasse et la porta une fois de plus à ses lèvres, prit une gorgée, et émit un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il avala le liquide. Que ce soit volontaire ou non, Kanda n'en savait rien mais il prit évidement cela pour de la provocation.

Il se releva, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? explosa-t-il finalement, ne pouvant vraisemblablement plus contenir la colère sourde – ainsi que la tristesse – qui s'était emparée de son corps.

Il s'attendait à ce que le russe se lève, l'insulte comme d'habitude et qu'ils s'engueulent une fois pour toute. Mais, rien. Allen n'eut absolument aucune… réaction. Il restait là, à boire son thé, laissant échapper de temps à autres des petits bruits de contentement tout en ignorant royalement le kendoka à ses côtés. Le kendoka qui avait partagé avec lui quelque chose d'extrêmement intime, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais le blandin ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant tu vas m'ignorer ?

Toujours aucune réaction.

La colère de Kanda était telle qu'il sentait tout son corps trembler, de la sueur couler sur sa nuque et ses paumes devenir incroyablement moites.

D'un geste brutale, il abattit sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter le blandin qui buvait une fois de plus. Du thé brûlant s'échappa de sa tasse pour tomber sur ses genoux.

- Блять ! (merde !) s'écria le blandin en sautant de la chaise, allant chercher du papier absorbant et une éponge pour essuyer le liquide.

Et, au désespoir de Kanda, il l'ignora toujours. Même si une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa tempe et que le brun comprenait que le russe faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Et le japonais ferait tout pour l'énerver tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une autre réaction. Même minime.

-Alors, dis-moi…susurra-t-il dangereusement, d'une voix doucereuse. Tu as toujours fait ça ?

Allen ne dit toujours rien mais le japonais perçut la manière dont venait de se crisper le russe. Alors, il continua, poussant le vice jusqu'à insulter ouvertement le blandin.

-T'aime ça, hein ? Chauffer les mecs que tu croises pour te faire sauter ? Comme la petite pute que tu-

- Ублюдок ! (Salaud !) cria Allen, s'étant retourné pour faire face au brun.

A la vue de ses deux poings serrés, Kanda se rendit compte que le russe avait une furieuse envie de le frapper.

Le japonais ne dit rien, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi de faire réagir le russe et d'avoir toute son attention. Alors, sachant que seul le comportement qu'il avait réussirait à énerver la créature, il décida de continuer, qu'importent les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir. De toute façon, Allen l'avait blessé. Il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Arborant un sourire cruel, Yû croisa ses deux bras contre sa poitrine, allant même jusqu'à s'adosser au mur de la salle, l'air clairement moqueur.

-Zut alors… aurais-je posé le doigt là où ça fait mal ?

Allen faillit craquer et sauter sur le japonais pour le frapper mais il prit sur lui, tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que Kanda faisait tout pour le faire réagir. Et il offrait exactement ce que souhaitait le brun.

- К чёрту ! (Va au diable !), fit Allen avant de se détourner complètement du brun, nettoyant le plus rapidement les traces du thé se trouvant aussi bien sur la table que sur la chaise et le sol.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Kanda de répliquer et toujours en l'ignorant, il quitta la pièce d'un pas calme et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver – et sans doute se détendre suite à cette dispute.

* * *

><p><span>Dimanche 24 Février 2013, 04h30, même endroit.<span>

Kanda observait d'un œil fatigué la fenêtre gelée. Dehors, il faisait noir et le japonais était déçu de s'être réveillé aussi tôt.

Déjà, il avait mit un temps fou pour s'endormir. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la dispute qu'il avait eut avec Allen, voyant la scène se répéter en boucle dans son esprit.

Dire qu'il regrettait était un euphémisme. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que les paroles dures qu'il avait eut avaient réussit à faire réagir le russe.

Kanda savait très bien qu'Allen n'était pas une « pute » comme il l'avait dit. Le blandin s'était offert à lui alors qu'il ne l'avait sans doute fait avec personne. Mais les paroles qu'il avait eut, le « Disons que c'est par pur égoïsme » avait franchement été cruel vis-à-vis du brun.

Yû Kanda avait beau tourner et retourner encore tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais plus important – et pire d'ailleurs – il n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre le blandin.

Allen semblait avoir un cerveau complètement différent de ceux des autres créatures qui existaient. Il avait une manière de penser presque effrayante et Kanda n'arrivait jamais à comprendre ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête.

Le japonais soupira. Avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, Allen ne reviendrait certainement jamais vers lui. Et alors, toutes les espérances de Kanda n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être : elles ne se réaliseraient pas. Jamais.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le japonais ne se retourna pas en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher avec calme. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le regard accusateur ou même complètement indifférent du russe posé sur lui. Mais, lorsqu'il sentit clairement deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et un menton se déposer doucement sur le dessus de son crâne, tout le corps de Kanda se tendit.

Un long frisson passa dans tout son corps, l'électrisant totalement.

Pourquoi Allen faisait-il ça ? Cela ne faisait que confirmer qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la créature. Était-ce une manière de se venger ? Kanda ne préférait faire aucune supposition. Car il y avait fort à parier que jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre les pensées du blandin, ni même à les entrevoir ou à les prévoir.

- Что ты делаешь ? (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?) questionna-t-il tout de même d'une voix faible, presque dans un murmure.

Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il prenait même la peine de s'exprimer en russe, dans une manière qui lui était bien à lui de montrer au russe qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer en conflit, qu'il faisait des efforts et que le blandin n'avait qu'à en faire à son tour.

De là où il était, Kanda ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voir le visage d'Allen et, de ce fait, il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire teinté de tristesse se former sur les lèvres fines de la créature soviétique.

-Мне больно (j'ai mal) souffla le russe aux cheveux blancs.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que lui racontait Allen ? Où avait-il mal ? La manière dont le russe lui disait cela, et la manière qu'il avait de le tenir enlevait toutes possibilités qu'il se soit blessé. Alors, parlait-il du fait que le japonais l'avait blessé avec ses mots ?

-И... ты виноват… (Et… c'est ta faute… ).

Le japonais baissa la tête face à l'accusation. Et alors ? Que pouvait-il y faire ? Allen l'avait blessé, lui aussi. Et Kanda n'était pas venu le voir pour se plaindre de toutes manières, le russe l'avait complètement ignoré.

-А что ты хочешь ? (Et que veux-tu ?)

Un léger silence suivit la question de Kanda. Les bras d'Allen se resserrèrent autour du cou du japonais et le kendoka sentit des lèvres se presser sur son cou. Le brun s'efforça de rester de marbre face au baiser qui n'avait rien d'innocent et fit de son mieux pour faire comme si ne rien n'était. Malheureusement –ou heureusement – pour lui, Allen était bien décidé à ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Que tu te fasses pardonner… de la plus délicieuse des façons, vint enfin la réponse du blandin.

Puis, alors que Kanda tentait d'assimiler ce que souhaitait son compagnon, Allen posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du brun, écartant ses cheveux d'une main avant de sortir légèrement sa langue et de lécher sensuellement la peau douce, descendant un peu vers l'avant du corps, rencontrant bientôt les clavicules.

Et c'est alors que Kanda s'abandonna. La manière avec laquelle Allen le léchait avait bien éveillé son excitation.

Le russe eut un petit sourire satisfait, se saisit de la main du brun et l'attira à sa suite.

Le japonais s'attendit à ce qu'il l'amène dans sa chambre mais fut surprit de constater qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

Une fois arrivé, Allen fit s'asseoir le japonais sur le canapé et l'allongea doucement.

Kanda observa le russe alors que ce dernier se déshabillait sans un mot. Sans échanger la moindre parole, le japonais se hâta d'en faire de même, ne gardant même pas son boxer lorsqu'il remarqua que le blandin s'en était débarrassé.

Allen regarda enfin le canapé et de légères rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues. Des rougeurs qui firent rater un battement de cœur au japonais qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le russe soit timide après la manière dont il s'était comporté. L'homme aux cheveux bruns se sentit davantage durcir en le voyant.

La créature sembla se débarrasser rapidement de sa gêne, et rejoignit l'asiatique, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le corps du plus grand, pressant leurs bassins et, de ce fait, leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Le plaisir se mit à envahir Yû tant et si bien qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement, incapable de se retenir.

Allen eut un petit sourire mystérieux et se déplaça habilement vers le bas pour rapprocher son visage du sexe de l'asiatique.

Kanda poussa un profond soupir lorsque son partenaire vint embrasser l'extrémité tendue de son membre rougit. Poussé par une envie soudaine, il baissa sa main et la plongea dans la chevelure de neige de la créature, emmêlant ses doigts aux mèches soyeuses.

Allen titilla le gland du brun du bout de sa langue avant d'y déposer plusieurs petits baisers. Puis, après avoir fait longuement attendre l'humain, il lécha la hampe sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, commençant ses délicieuses succions.

Une longue plainte sortit d'entre les lèvres du brun qui ne savait pas quoi faire à part empoigner la douce chevelure de son partenaire et de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure face à tout ce plaisir qui déferlait en lui.

Soudain, Allen abandonna le sexe de son compagnon au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Simplement, lorsque l'asiatique vit ce que commençait à entreprendre le blandin, il crut jouir sur le coup : le russe léchait consciencieusement trois de ses doigts, son regard argenté rivé sur le japonais. Ce dernier pouvait distinctement voir la langue qui sortait et qui s'enroulait autour de chaque doigt, y déposant de la salive. Puis, le blandin abaissa sa main, et la rapprocha de son intimité avant d'y faire entrer un doigt avant même que son compagnon ne puisse dire un mot.

Les yeux fermés, la créature n'avait pas idée d'à quel point son geste rendait fou de désir le japonais. Doucement, avec une extrême lenteur, il se prépara, rajoutant bientôt un second doigt pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux. En plongeant plus loin encore ses phalanges, il gémit doucement. Enfin, il rajouta un troisième doigt. Et, alors qu'il avait ressentit la première fois de la douleur, cette fois-ci il ne ressentit qu'un puissant désir de remplacer ses propres doigts par autre chose d'un peu plus volumineux.

En ouvrant doucement ses yeux, il regarda le sexe palpitant du brun et s'en empara de son autre main, le masturbant dans de longs et langoureux vas et viens.

Kanda se redressa soudainement.

-Allen…

-Shht… fit le blandin en souriant doucement, presque avec tendresse, au brun.

Kanda se sentit ému, ne sachant pas véritablement pourquoi le blandin lui souriait de cette manière. Mais, en revanche, le russe arrivait à faire battre son cœur à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Toujours assis sur les cuisses du brun, Allen se redressa doucement pour venir appuyer ses fesses contre le sexe dur de son « amant ».

Prenant appuie sur le torse de l'autre homme, il descendit un peu et gémit en sentant le sexe de son partenaire entrer petit à petit dans son corps. Kanda soupira en réponse sous cette merveilleuse sensation. Allen ne le quittait pas du regard, comme s'il cherchait à imprégner dans sa rétine chaque réaction de son compagnon.

Il descendit encore un peu plus, ignorant la douleur soudaine qui le brûlait. Il continua, poussant des soupirs presque en même temps que le brun, qui le regardait doucement le prendre en lui. Le japonais eut un halètement alors qu'Allen continuait à descendre sur son sexe : cette sensation d'être en lui, dans son antre si étroite et si chaude était magnifique, superbe, tant et si bien qu'il retint de justesse un mouvement pour s'enfoncer plus vite et complètement dans le corps de l'immortel. Et lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Allen se pencha lentement pour embrasser de nouveau les clavicules du brun, une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Puis, il remonta à l'oreille du japonais et murmura sensuellement :

-Ты мне нужна… (J'ai besoin de toi…).

Kanda eut un léger gémissement. La façon dont Allen avait prononcé cette phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un puissant frisson dans tout son corps.

Il se redressa soudain, un profond et violent désir brillant dans ses yeux aussi bleus que la nuit.

Allen poussa un gémissement bruyant. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face alors que Kanda plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire pour l'inciter à faire un premier mouvement. Ils se mirent tous les deux à gémir alors que Kanda répéta plusieurs fois le mouvement, Allen bougeant en rythme ses hanches pour l'accompagner. Puis, les vas et vient devinrent plus rapides, plus brutaux aussi. Kanda s'éloignait pour mieux le reprendre, s'enfouissant encore et encore dans le corps du russe. Allen ne cessait de gémir, le japonais n'arrêtant pas de frapper un certain point sensible à chaque fois qu'il allait en lui.

Allen posa sa main sur la cuisse de Kanda, derrière lui, pour mieux prendre appui et s'élança une nouvelle fois, provoquant un grognement de plaisir de la part du brun.

Alors que le japonais tapait une fois de plus dans la prostate du blandin, ce dernier ce cambra en gémissant :

-Aaahh ! Encore, Yû…

Le brun se mit à caresser le sexe de son partenaire d'une main, entre leurs deux corps étroitement serrés, allant et venant au même rythme que ses propres coups de reins. Allen se mit à gémir sans discontinuer et Kanda l'observait s'abandonner totalement à lui. Le russe ne prenait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ne cessant de gémir des « encore ».

Puis, Kanda l'attrapa et échangea de position tout en restant profondément enfouit en lui, plaquant le corps du russe sur le canapé, pour le prendre sous un nouvel angle. Il y alla un peu plus lentement, l'entendant gémir de plaisir sous ses coups de bassin.

-S'il te plaît…

En entendant la supplique de son compagnon, le brun accéléra pour mieux ralentir, prenant soin de donner le plus de plaisir à celui qu'il considérait comme son amant. Et, lorsqu'Allen se mit à se cambrer sous chacun de ses coups tout en criant, Kanda s'enfonça en lui sans aucune retenue, laissant libre court à sa passion.

Finalement, l'orgasme vint d'un coup et saisit le blandin qui gémit fortement en se répandant sur leurs torses, suivit de près par Kanda qui éjacula en lui.

Le brun se retira de son compagnon et s'effondra à ses côtés, le souffle saccadé et le corps couvert de sueur. Puis, il se rapprocha de son partenaire pour embrasser le cou du russe, faisant bien attention à ne pas s'aventurer sur le visage de ce dernier, craignant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres sous le coup du bonheur qu'il ressentait.

A son soulagement, Allen ne l'ignora pas et le laissa faire, un petit sourire mystérieux et satisfait sur les lèvres.

Alors que le brun était bien occupé à lécher et à sucer le cou de son amant, Allen le repoussa soudain, et se rassit sur lui, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kanda. Mais le blandin ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et s'avança doucement vers son visage.

Un instant, le japonais cru qu'il allait l'embrasser mais, lorsqu'Allen déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, la mordillant légèrement au passage, Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré que le russe avait faillit l'embrasser et avait soudainement changé de trajectoire.

-Tu sais… fit la voix d'Allen qui s'était redressé.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, attendant que ce dernier poursuive, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

-Je pense que tu as déjà entendu ce que je vais te dire mais je préfère que tu l'entendes encore une fois…

Allen se pencha en avant, son corps nu se frottant avec délice sur celui de l'autre homme. Puis, il arriva à l'oreille du japonais et mordilla légèrement le lobe, tendrement, avant de murmurer :

-N'ai pas une confiance aveugle en tes yeux. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, Yû…

Puis, il se releva et parti vers la salle de bain, laissant Kanda seul. La manière dont il avait murmuré son prénom avait provoqué de nouveaux frissons sur la colonne vertébrale du brun. Brun qui ne savait absolument pas quoi penser concernant ce que venait de dire le russe.

Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à le comprendre. Mais il pressentait qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'Allen avait voulu dire.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, ça ne coûte rien (si on met de côté que le temps c'est de l'argent) et ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir à l'auteur.<em>

_Misaki Hoshi._


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

**Note :** Bonjour… ? *évite les tomates et les œufs* Rheum… Je sais. Beaucoup de retard. Je pense que, malheureusement, je ne peux qu'écrire qu'en vacances donc ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît. A vrai dire, j'ai tellement de boulot que mes amis et mes parents me disent de lever le pied car je me surmène. Et comme presque tous les jours je finis les cours à 20h et que j'ai pas mal de boulot à côté, je n'ai aucun temps pour moi. Tant et si bien que j'ai dû faire une croix sur pas mal de mes passions, à savoir le piano, la lecture et l'écriture. Alors je profite de ces quelques jours de « vacances » (si on peut appeler ça comme ça puisqu'à la rentrée j'ai de gros examens) pour faire ces trois petites choses que j'aime tant.

Bref. Sinon, pour ce chapitre…on va revoir un personnage qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps…j'ai nommé Tyki Mikk (calmez ces cris hystériques mesdemoiselles, voyons ! :D). En plus pendant tout le début du chapitre, il parle russe ! Je l'imagine tellement bien… *bave*

D'ailleurs, concernant le russe que je mets dans mes chapitres, cette fois-ci, je mets en écriture cyrillique puis la traduction entre parenthèse juste à côté. Ainsi, ça vous évitera de faire des allers retours de votre lecture aux notes de fin. Et pour ceux qui veulent la phonétique, je la mets à la fin. Voilà. (sinon je suis très contente, j'ai eu mon clavier russe ! C'est super ! M'enfin, je pense que vous vous en foutez xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Yullna : <strong>Merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si tu avais la "flemme d'écrire" :D

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre : <strong>_Солдат_de Пятница, _Dear TV_ de Tablo (un vrai régal), _Home_ de Tablo, _Coup d'Etat _de G-dragon et _Crooked_ de G-Dragon (G-Dragon squattait mes rêves cette nuit, j'ai cru qu'il était mon prof d'anglais :O).

Bref : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura Hoshino. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur. De plus, « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » m'appartient entièrement (hormis bien entendu le reste que je viens de dire) donc je n'accepterai aucun plagiat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix-Sept.<strong>

Mercredi 27 Février 2013, 19h33, Moscou.

-Знасте ли вы людей, дом которых сгорел ? (Connaissez-vous les gens dont la maison a brûlé ?)

Ce fut avec cette simple question qu'il avait commencé sa soirée.

Debout dans une grande rue, se tenant face à une maison qui ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'à autre chose, il avait le regard fixé sur deux vieilles femmes qu'il venait d'accoster.

Leurs petits sacs en plastiques vert transparent à la main, les deux revenaient sans doute d'un petit supermarché du coin. Enveloppées dans de longs et épais manteaux de fourrure, elles parlaient entres elles avec de petits airs de conspiratrices avant qu'il ne les interrompt.

Les deux vieilles dames – qui ressemblaient davantage à des mégères qu'à autre chose – s'étaient arrêtées et, après s'être concertées entres elles d'un petit regard entendu, elles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme – du moins en apparence – avec de petits et faux sourires charmants.

D'un petit coup de tête, il indiqua la maison en face d'eux. De toutes manières, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'évidence n'aurait pas tardé à se révéler aux deux femmes.

La plus petite s'approcha avec un petit sourire en coin avant de déclarer :

-Да, я его знаю. (Oui, je le connais).

L'homme tiqua un peu sur le « le » mais ne releva pas. La vieille paraissait tellement heureuse de pouvoir étaler sa « science » qu'il n'allait pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Раньше, мы с ним жили на одной улице. (Autrefois, lui et moi nous habitions la même rue) cru bon de rajouter la femme, comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier pour une quelconque raison inconnue.

L'homme observa quelques instants ces deux femmes qui semblaient vouloir parler plus que nécessaire et se dit que, de toutes manières, il avait besoin d'elles. La situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de désirer secouer ces vieilles mégères qui l'énervaient pour une raison tout aussi inconnue. Il prit une profonde inspiration. S'il comprenait bien, la personne qui avait vécu dans cette maison était un homme et il devait encore être en vie puisque la femme devant lui n'avait pas utilisée le passé lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle le connaissait. Les deux extrémités de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire affreusement faux mais qui plaisait toujours à la gente féminine. Et ces deux là ne faisaient pas exception, malgré leur âge très avancé.

-Где он живёт ? (Où vit-il ?)

Les deux femmes échangèrent une fois encore un regard en gloussant un peu. Tyki ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait la source de ces gloussements même s'il s'en doutait un peu : rien n'était drôle dans cette histoire. Mais, bien évidemment, il était tombé sur deux vieilles en manque de chaire fraiche.

-Сейчас, он живёт в самом центре Москвы. В нескольких шагах отсюда. № пятьдесят шесть. (Maintenant, il vit en plein centre de Moscou. A quelques pas d'ici. Au numéro cinquante-six) fit la seconde en désignant une direction de son doigt.

Tyki hocha la tête et offrit un sourire reconnaissant aux deux femmes. Il les salua et, désireux de se rendre enfin là où il devait aller, il prit le chemin qu'elles lui avaient indiqué. Cependant, c'était sans compter la première qui, la langue trop pendante, ne souhaitait que parler. Elle lui saisit le bras, arrêtant l'immortel dans son élan. Ce dernier poussa un bref soupir et se tourna vers la femme, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

La femme jeta de brefs coups d'œil en tous sens, voulant s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre hormis son amie et l'homme puis, elle se pencha un peu et dit d'une petite voix :

-Он очень изменился с тех пор, как жена бросила его… (Il a beaucoup changé depuis que sa femme l'a quitté).

Tyki fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu pour observa les deux femmes. La seconde avait la tête baissée et semblait soudain trouver le sol d'un intérêt grandiose tandis que celle qui venait de lui parlé avait un air peureux. Tous sourires avaient désertés leurs visages et elles semblaient vouloir le mettre en garde contre un danger.

Un léger sourire, vrai cette fois-ci, illumina le visage de l'homme. « Elles n'étaient pas si méchantes que ça, ces petite babouchkas » pensa-t-il. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la femme face à lui.

-Спасибо (Merci) dit-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à ces femmes pourquoi elles semblaient avoir peur de l'homme puisqu'il en connaissait la raison. Ou du moins il en avait sa petite idée. Inutile de raviver des souvenirs peut-être douloureux à ces femmes qui venaient de l'aider. Alors, les remercier était tout ce qui importait. Et le simple merci qu'il leur accorda sembla les illuminer.

Elles le regardèrent puis lui firent de grands gestes en partant. Et, même si elles souriaient, elles avaient ce quelque chose dans les yeux. Ce quelque chose qui disait qu'elles avaient peur.

Peur de quelque chose qu'il verrait très bientôt.

Il emprunta le chemin qu'elles venaient de lui indiquer et, de ses pas pressants, il ne tarda pas à arriver dans une nouvelle rue où il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Il se pressa contre les bâtiments, ne souhaitant pas spécialement être bousculé par ces personnes qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'excuser, tout en cherchant le numéro cinquante-six.

Enfin, il le vit. Alors, rapidement, il avança vers le bâtiment et y toqua. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, comme si l'homme avait attendu sa venue pendant un bon bout de temps.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tyki se retrouva face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Malingre et le teint maladif, il avait l'air d'être prêt à rencontrer la grande faucheuse. Néanmoins, quelque chose indiquait qu'il ne la rencontrerait peut-être pas tout de suite. C'était ses yeux, ses yeux si étranges que même Tyki en eût des frissons. Pourtant, il s'efforça d'envoyer au loin la désagréable impression qu'il avait et d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Тики Микк. (Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Tyki Mikk).

Vraisemblablement sa présentation fit ni chaud ni froid à l'homme qu'il avait face à lui. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer de son étrange regard entièrement noir avec quelques teintes rouges. Ce regard accentua son malaise mais, bientôt, cette situation mit le Noah en colère. Contre l'homme ? Ou bien contre lui-même ? Sans doute des deux…

-Могу ли я поговорить с вами ? (Puis-je vous parler ?) questionna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Bien qu'il ait posé une question, ses yeux envoyaient des ordres. Il pensa un instant que l'homme qui lui faisait face flancherait et il n'eût pas tord. Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et ce fut en hochant la tête qu'il fit entrer Tyki.

L'immortel s'avança dans la maison et fronça les sourcils.

Il régnait dans cette demeure quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Il entendit la porte que l'homme fermait derrière lui puis un lourd silence s'installa. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir bougé et Tyki n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se tourner pour faire face à l'autre individu. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après une longue minute à réfléchir quant à cette étrange atmosphère qui l'entourait.

Devant lui, l'homme n'avait pas bougé. Son corps était tourné vers le portugais. Néanmoins, sa tête fixait un point invisible, comme s'il voyait au travers du corps de l'immortel, tandis que sa main gauche était levée et était proche de la poignée de la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son visiteur demande de partir sur le champ. Mais Tyki Mikk n'en avait pas l'intention. Pas dans l'immédiat en tous cas.

Le bronzé profita du silence pour détailler les lieux.

Voyant que, de toutes manières, l'homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation, il se détourna et avança dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Une grimace s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le désordre qui régnait dans cet endroit. C'était à se demander comment vivait cet homme.

Ou plutôt, comment il survivait.

Des pas irréguliers se fit entendre et il remarqua que l'homme s'était mit à marcher. Tyki fronça les sourcils en voyant que le quasi inconnu marchait en faisant très attention. Il semblait avoir peur de marcher sur quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Une personne normale aurait pensé que cet homme était fou à lier. Après tout, tout était là : la maison dans un désordre qui frôlait le chaos, le teint maladif de cet homme, son air squelettique et fou…

Mais voilà : Tyki n'était pas une personne dite « normale ». Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.

Du regard, il suivit l'homme qui avançait précautionneusement en titubant légèrement. Il lui aurait bien proposé de l'aide mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui intima vivement de se taire et de juste observer. De ne surtout pas montrer une sorte de pitié ou d'affection quelconque. Car cela pourrait se révéler un problème par la suite.

-Что вы хотите пить ? Кофе ? Чай ? (Que voulez-vous boire ? Café ? Thé) demanda poliment l'homme d'une voix saccadée.

Un petit silence suivit sa proposition alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses étagères avec des gestes frénétiques.

-…Водка ? (Vodka ?)

-Ничего. (Rien).

L'homme se tourna vers Tyki et le portugais observa ses gestes imprécis et comme… paniqués.

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et s'avança dans la pièce. S'il était venu ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour boire. Il avait des intentions bien précises et son petit doigt lui disait que l'individu face à lui savait très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Sans demander la permission au propriétaire des lieux, il prit place dans un fauteuil – le seul qui était libre puisque les autres semblaient être recouverts d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres.

-Я должен спросить вам вопрос. Именно по этой причине я пришел сюда. (Je dois vous poser une question. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici) annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Face à lui, l'homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Mais l'immortel n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était régler ce problème en vitesse et partir loin de cet endroit et de cet homme maudit. Si, bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de le tuer, ce dont il doutait fortement.

Tyki posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et déposa doucement son menton sur ses deux mains jointes, fixant droit dans les yeux l'autre homme. Les yeux noirs aux reflets rouges de ce derniers avaient laissés place à un rouge bordeaux particulièrement menaçant, complètement en contradiction avec ses manières emplies de peur.

Alors, Tyki ouvrit une fois de plus la bouche pour dire :

-А я не уйду, пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос. (Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question).

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 27 Février 2013, 21h40, Moscou : dans une petite chambre d'hôtel.<span>

Assis devant une petite tasse de thé, Lavi poussa un soupir.

Il était franchement ravi qu'il y ait de quoi se préparer des boissons chaudes dans cet hôtel, surtout en cette saison. N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, il était resté toute son après-midi enfermé à regarder la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre, surveiller la porte d'entrée pour voir si Tyki arrivait ou non, boire du thé, regarder la télévision… : Une journée incroyablement remplie pour un très jeune immortel dans son genre. Ironie, bien entendu.

Son compagnon, Tyki Mikk, était partit peu avant midi. Tous les deux, ils avaient remarqués que certaines choses semblaient forcer – ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver d'autres mots pour désigner ce fait – les Prétendants Déchus à se montrer de plus en plus violents. Et forts, aussi. Et, Tyki était partit mener sa petite enquête. Lavi avait voulu venir, mais c'était sans compter le voisinage qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Alors il était sagement resté afin d'être sûr que personne n'entre par effraction dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

De plus, cela faisait dix jours que Lavi avait vu son ami d'enfance, Yuu Kanda. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit à Tyki sur les impressions qu'il avait eu en voyant son ami avec la créature russe. Le portugais savait juste que le rouquin était allé rendre une petite visite amicale au japonais. Rien de plus.

Et Lavi se disait qu'il y aurait un moment où il devrait tout dire à son amant. Et que ce moment ne saurait plus trop tarder.

Avec un soupir las, il attrapa sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. De son autre main, il saisit la télécommande et zappa à nouveau de chaîne, les trouvant toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Finalement, ses zappages l'amenèrent à BBC News, et le rouquin fut franchement heureux de pouvoir regarder cette chaîne d'information anglophone.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua, faisant sursauter le jeune immortel.

Le rouquin se tourna et fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet en voyant son amant.

Tyki, l'air à la fois inquiet, perdu et soupçonneux, se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre. Le souffle court, il avait l'air d'avoir courut pour rentrer. Alors, ce fut avec une inquiétude à peine dissimilée que Lavi se leva et s'approcha du métis :

-Ils… est-ce qu'il y en a qui… viennent ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, effrayé à savoir si des Prétendants Déchus étaient en route ou pas.

Bien évidemment, ils pourraient les battre mais le visage de Tyki l'inquiétait tellement qu'il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas affaire à quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant.

Le visage du portugais semblait enfin se poser sur celui de son amant et ce fut avec un air un peu soulagé que ce dernier se baissa pour embrasser les lèvres de son compagnon.

Les sourcils froncés, Lavi coupa rapidement court au baiser et observa son partenaire avec un petit air perdu.

-Tyki… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il.

Le portugais grimaça légèrement et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit deux places qui était installé dans la salle.

-Je suis tombé sur… quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Intéressant ?

-Savais-tu que les Prétendants Déchus peuvent maintenant… transformer des humains par eux-mêmes ?

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent.

-Par eux-mêmes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? … Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

L'inquiétude était presque palpable dans sa voix.

-Je… j'ai rencontré un humain. Je me suis invité chez lui et il était franchement bizarre. Aussi bien physiquement que… mentalement je dirai.

Le portugais se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Il avait des yeux à la fois rouge et noir et leur teinte changeait en fonction de… des pensées de cet homme. Il était tellement maigre…

Lavi tiqua sur le « était ».

-Tu l'as… tué ?

Les sourcils de l'immortel plus âgé se froncèrent :

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Quand il m'a vu, il a sut que j'étais venu pour le tuer. Et il a tenté de m'attaquer. Je l'ai interrogé puis l'ai tué.

Un calme glacial s'empara des lieux. Lavi fixait des yeux son amant, prenant conscience petit à petit de ce que lui disait ce dernier. C'était comme si son cerveau avait mit en place un filtre pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à cette nouvelle.

-Il a été transformé ? Depuis combien de temps les Prétendants Déchus peuvent contaminer des humains ? Et quel était le niveau de… de son pouvoir ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Je pense qu'ils peuvent les transformer depuis pas très longtemps. Ou peut-être qu'ils en avaient toujours eu la possibilité et que ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils… Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama Tyki qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Et pour son pouvoir, crois-moi, il en avait : il était capable de brûler ce qu'il désirait. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça a commencé accidentellement lorsqu'il a brûlé sa propre maison, lorsqu'il était en colère car sa femme venait de le quitter. Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher ce qu'il souhaitait voir prendre feu. S'il avait voulu faire brûler la Maison Blanche des États-Unis, il aurait pu le faire sans bouger de chez lui, ici, à Moscou ! Rien que par sa volonté.

Lavi pâlit, essayant de s'imaginer tout ce que ce pouvoir aurait pu faire. Tyki avait raison : c'était une véritable catastrophe.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. S'ils pouvaient contaminer les humains, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant ? Ils ont eu plusieurs siècles pour s'exercer, non ? Alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Tyki. Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si…

Mais soudain, le portugais ferma la bouche et ne prononça pas la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il s'était dit que c'était tout bonnement débile d'avoir la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais c'était sans compter un Lavi particulièrement curieux mais qui, surtout, pensait avoir les mêmes pensées que son compagnon.

-Comme si quoi ?

-… comme si quelque chose les énervent. Comme si ils sentent quelque chose de… nouveau ou d'anormal. Je n'en sais rien.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Lavi se recula alors que toute inquiétude disparaissait des traits de son visage.

Il avait comprit – ou du moins pensait être sur la bonne voix – ce qui se passait. Et, étrangement, ça ne l'inquiétait pas tellement.

Alors, il se tourna vers Tyki et, se disant que c'était sans doute le bon moment, il déclara :

-Bien. Je dois te raconter quelque chose. C'était il y a dix jours et…

* * *

><p><strong>Phonétique des phrases russes si ça vous intéresse :<strong>

En ce qui concerne la phonétique, c'est une phonétique purement par moi. Pas celle que vous trouverez dans des bouquins car, je donne un exemple le signe mou « ь » en traduit en phonétique par un « ' » alors que c'est lorsqu'on fait un espèce de « ille ». Ouais, c'est pas clair, je m'en doute. Au pire on s'en fou x) :

_Знасте ли вы людей, дом которых сгорел ? : Znastié li vy lyoudiéii, dom kotoryr sgoriél ?

_Да, я его знаю. : Da, ya iévo znayou.

_Раньше, мы с ним жили на одной улице. :Ranllshié, my s nim jili na odnoii oulitsié.

_Где он живёт ? Gdié on jiviot ?

_Сейчас, он живёт в самом центре Москвы. В нескольких шагах отсюда. № пятьдесят шесть. Sitchass, on jiviot v samom tssientre Moskby. V niéskollkir shagar otssyouda. Nomier pyatdicyat shiest.

_Он очень изменился с тех пор, как жена бросила его… : On otchien izmenilssya s ter por, kak jéna brossila iévo…

_Спасибо. : Spassiba.

_Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Тики Микк. : Dobryii Vietchier. Minya zabout Tyki Mikk.

_Могу ли я поговорить с вами ? : Mogou li ya pagavarit s vami ?

_Что вы хотите пить ? Кофе ? Чай ? : Tchto vy rotitié pit ? Kofié ? Tchaii ?

_Водка ? : Vodka ? (Vodka ah ah ah ! :D Ok, j'me tais…).

_Ничего. : Nitchiévo.

_Я должен спросить вам вопрос. Именно по этой причине я пришел сюда. : Ya doljien sprossit vam vapross. Imiénno po etoii pritchinié ya prishièl syouda.

_А я не уйду, пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос. : A ya nié ouiidou, paka ty nié otviétish na moii vapross.

* * *

><p>Eh bien ça en fait des phrases ! :O J'ai pas fais gaffe pendant que j'écrivais mais j'ai mis le paquet u.u Une conséquence de la fac je vous dis ! (je vais mûrireuh :P)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir à l'auteur. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour poster plus souvent mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une promesse ! :(

Ah, d'ailleurs, j'ai deux petites questions (oui car je trouve ça cool de s'intéresser à la vie de mes lecteurs adorés) : **Tout d'abord : Comment pensez-vous que cette histoire va se finir (la fin est proche, mes chers camarades !) ? Et sinon, quel est votre pays préféré et pourquoi ?**

_Misaki Hoshi._


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit

**Note :** Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Petite pensée de l'auteur : C'est marrant de voir qu'une personne comme moi, qui ne croit absolument pas en l'amour, écrive de pareilles histoires. Je pars me pendre de ce pas…_

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre : **« The Misty Mountains Cold » du Film Le Hobbit, « Glory Box » de Portishead et « Expiration Date » de Tablo.

Bref : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura Hoshino. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur. De plus, « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » m'appartient entièrement (hormis bien entendu le reste que je viens de dire) donc je n'accepterai aucun plagiat.

**Warning :** Dois-je vraiment dire que Yû Kanda et Allen Walker vont jouer aux échecs ? Si ? Bon, ok. Mais seulement des jeux d'échecs pour adultes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix-Huit.<strong>

Jeudi 28 Février 2013, 07h00, Moscou : Chez certaines personnes…

Kanda regarda quelques instant le téléphone portable qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il sentait le regard d'Allen sur lui mais, dans l'immédiat, cela n'avait strictement aucune importance, mis à part que ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas demander à ce dernier de partir puisqu'il se trouvait justement dans la chambre du blandin – à moins que ça ne soit devenu « leur » chambre ?.

Non, tout ce qui l'inquiétait un tant soit peu en cet instant était l'étrange appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Que Lavi, son ami d'enfance, décide de l'appeler n'était absolument pas étrange en soit. Cependant, il avait bien perçut le mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation dans la voix du roux. Ce dernier lui avait dit à une vitesse époustouflante qu'ils – lui et son amant Tyki – avaient trouvé quelque chose d'important. Il connaissait le borgne depuis très longtemps et il ne doutait absolument pas du fait que ce dernier pouvait être diablement intelligent. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il savait que cet être intelligent avait trouvé quelque chose, une telle chose qui les forçait à se déplacer pour venir à sa rencontre… c'était déstabilisant. Et cela voulait dire que Lavi avait trouvé quelque chose qui valait la peine de s'inquiéter. A quel sujet ? Cela était sans aucun doute lié à cette affaire de prétendant déchus et tout le reste qui y était rattaché – comme la personne qui continuait de le fixer depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre ?

Le roux avait juste dit que quelque chose d'une grande importance allait arriver. De quel genre d'importance était-ce ? Était-ce le genre d'importance qui faisait pleurer l'humanité ? De bonheur ? De malheur ? Était-ce une catastrophe ou la signification de la fin de tout ceci ? Allait-il reprendre sa vie comme il aurait dû le faire, après être sortit de prison ? Ou bien sa vie allait-elle encore une fois prendre un tournant des plus étranges ?

Son ami lui avait également dit qu'ils arriveraient dans la soirée. Kanda n'était vraiment pas patient de nature. Alors savoir juste que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez sans en deviner la couleur l'énervait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de toutes manières. Rien faire à part rester dans cet endroit à attendre en compagnie d'une créature aux longs cheveux blancs. Et ce n'était pas une compagnie si désagréable d'ailleurs.

Ces derniers jours, Allen et Yû avaient plus d'une fois couché ensembles. A vrai dire, ils avaient au moins un rapport sexuel par jour. Qui commençait la danse n'était pas la question : de toutes manières, aucun des deux ne savait qui sautait en premier sur l'autre. Seuls les faits étaient là. Kanda avait décidé de ne plus se questionner, ou du moins, il tentait de rejeter au plus profond de lui ses questionnements. Autrement dit : plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il savait qu'il était très attiré par le blandin. Il savait également qu'il l'aimait. Mais toute cette histoire devenait véritablement compliquée.

Mais un autre problème se présentait à présent au japonais – autre que l'appel de son ami. Depuis quelques temps, le brun avait une pensée… un souhait… un peu étrange.

En y réfléchissant beaucoup plus, ce souhait n'était absolument pas bizarre et même plutôt naturel. Mais l'asiatique avait peur de ressentir ce souhait.

Il aimait la créature.

Et vouloir l'embrasser, goûter ses lèvres était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus ces derniers jours. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

-Qui étais-ce ?

La voix à l'accent russe du blandin le sortit de ses pensées. Un regard vers ce dernier et il comprit que ce dernier savait : il savait qui l'avait appelé et poser cette question n'avait pour but que de rediriger l'attention du japonais vers lui. Sans doute commençait-il à s'inquiéter du fait que le brun ne bougeait pas, regardant le téléphone mobile dans sa main, depuis plusieurs minutes. Kanda avait encore du mal à le comprendre et à deviner ses pensées, mais parfois il arrivait à voir au-delà des apparences, et à deviner ne serait-ce qu'une petite bride de la personnalité de cette créature complètement surnaturelle.

C'est pourquoi Kanda ne répondit qu'un :

-Tu sais très bien qui c'était.

Auquel Allen afficha un air déçu, sans doute de s'être fait prit la main dans le sac.

Après un court instant, la créature russe demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Kanda se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, puis grimaça en détournant le regard. Évidemment, lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Allen avait dû apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas – si on mettait bien sûr du côté le fait étrange que le brun observe un appareil mobile pendant plusieurs minutes.

Si Lavi l'avait appelé et que le japonais était resté comme ça, c'était obligatoirement que quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver. Et, même si Allen ne le montrait pas, cela l'inquiétait.

Kanda poussa un petit soupir et porta sa main à son front, massant les quelques rides qui y apparaissait par le stress.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit sur lequel était sagement allongée la créature.

Et, à peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le matelas, qu'il se retrouva avec un Allen qui se relevait et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Leur « relation » avait pas mal évolué en ces quelques jours. Et, ils leur arrivaient de temps en temps d'avoir de petits gestes tendres entre eux.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien… répondit le japonais en grimaçant légèrement.

Il aimerait que les mots de son ami sortent de son esprit mais ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de tourner et de retourner sans cesse autour de ces quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il sentit une main plus petite se poser sur la sienne et écarter un peu les doigts, cherchant à lui dégager le visage. Puis, la créature lui prit la main gauche de ses deux mains et posa un petit baiser sur le dos de la main du japonais.

Kanda l'observa faire lorsqu'une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à présent sortit de ses lèvres :

-Est-ce que… tu aimes le fait d'être immortel ?

La question figea Allen dans son geste. Le blandin leva ses yeux bleus vers lui avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

-Pourquoi cette question, tout à coup ?

Kanda ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, cette question venait juste d'apparaître à son esprit alors expliquer au blandin pourquoi maintenant et pas à un autre moment…

Voyant bien que l'homme asiatique ne savait pas lui-même l'origine de cette question, le blandin poussa un soupir.

-Eh bien… commença-t-il. Pour être honnête, je me souviens n'avoir vécu que cela.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et releva son visage, plongeant son regard dans celui de son homologue.

Et, devant le regard interrogateur du japonais, Allen décida de s'expliquer :

-Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que, j'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je n'en trouve aucun qui viendrait d'un temps où je serais… mortel. Donc te dire si j'aime mon immortalité sans avoir vécu la mortalité, c'est un peu difficile pour moi, comme tu dois t'en douter.

Le japonais observa sa propre main qui était toujours enfermée dans celles, jointes, de son compagnon tout en réfléchissant aux mots de ce dernier.

-Néanmoins…

Le japonais releva son visage et Allen poursuivit :

-Je pense que si j'avais le choix, je préfèrerai être mortel. Tu sais… vivre des siècles et des siècles comme ça…

La créature aux longs cheveux blancs ferma ses lèvres et fronça ses sourcils, comme si elle cherchait un mot pour expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait trouver le mot juste.

-C'est comme vivre un long et douloureux cauchemar.

Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement et ses yeux se voilèrent. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde puisque Allen se hâta de plaquer un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Cessons d'en parler, ok ?

Puis, comme pour clore correctement cette douloureuse discussion, le blandin s'avança vers son partenaire et nicha son visage dans le cou de ce dernier.

Lorsque Kanda sentit de petits baisers timides sur la peau de son cou, son souffle se serra dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle discussion amènerait à une telle conséquence. Pas qu'il en était contre, mais il n'aurait pas deviné que la créature immortelle décide de se changer les idées de cette manière.

Doucement, le japonais plaça sa main sur le dos de la créature et la ramena contre lui. Il sentit un petit souffle sur la peau sensible de son cou juste avant que la personne qui avait décidé d'y mettre son visage recommence sa douce torture.

Délicatement, le japonais passa sa main sous le haut du blandin et caressa sa peau en réfléchissant à l'aveu de son compagnon.

Il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Allen. Même lui n'aimerait pas devenir immortel. Alors ce que le blandin vivait… à vrai dire, cela reflétait exactement sa propre peur de devoir devenir immortel un jour. Il savait qu'à force de côtoyer des membres de L'Arche, un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait plus reculer. Et il n'avait aucune envie de ce soit disant « cadeau ». Sa mortalité lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne rêvait absolument pas de vivre des siècles et des siècles ainsi. Cependant, il se demanda ce que serai son avis si on lui disait qu'il vivrait ces siècles en compagnie d'Allen : serait-ce mieux ? Est-ce que l'immortalité était plus facile à vivre lorsqu'on était en présence de la personne que l'on aime ?

Un mordillement à son lobe d'oreille le sortit de ses pensées. Un petit gémissement surprit sortit de ses lèvres et il rapprocha instinctivement le corps contre lui, le serrant étroitement contre son torse.

Les petites mains du russe s'étaient mises elles aussi à bouger, et ce fut avec ravissement qu'il entreprit d'enlever son propre haut avant d'entreprendre d'enlever celui de son partenaire.

Les torses mis à nue, les mains recommencèrent leur manège, ne paraissant jamais être rassasiées. Et, bientôt, les mains furent rejointes par des lèvres, des langues, qui embrassaient et léchaient quelques parcelles de peau, préparant l'inévitable passage des dents qui ne tarda pas à venir mordiller pour laisser finalement quelques traces rosées bien visibles.

Kanda grogna puis, d'un coup, attrapa les hanches du plus petits et le plaqua sur les draps du lit. Puis, embrassant la peau blanche, et descendant au fur et à mesure de son avancement, l'asiatique enleva le pantalon et le boxer de la créature sans plus de cérémonie.

S'arrêtant un instant devant le spectacle que lui offrait son compagnon, il observa la verge gonflée de ce dernier et avisa quelques instants les joues rougies de cette même personne.

Puis, un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre sur les lèvres, il avança ses lèvres et lécha d'un petit coup de langue le sexe érigé du blandin. Ce dernier gémit doucement, fermant les yeux.

Yû refit le même geste, le réitérant plusieurs fois de suite avant de se mettre à franchement sucer le gland, puis le sexe dans son intégralité.

Du coin des yeux, il vit les petites mains du blandin agripper avec force les draps sur lesquels son corps reposait.

Encore plus excité par cette vision, le japonais se redressa, remonta le long du corps, délaissant ainsi le sexe de son partenaire. Il alla embrasser ce dernier et n'attendit pas plusieurs minutes pour lui présenter trois de ses doigts. Le regardant dans les yeux et l'air provocateur, Allen lécha les doigts d'une lenteur inimaginable. Yû grogna de nouveau et dégagea ses doigts de la vue du blandin afin de l'embrasser. Puis, il redescendit sur ce même corps, laissant quelques baisers ci et là puis entra finalement l'un de ses doigts humides dans l'antre du blandin, endroit qu'il avait bien apprit à connaître mais dont il ne se lassait absolument pas.

La créature russe n'affichait plus aucun signe d'inconfort ou de douleur lors du premier doigt, ni du troisième. Après tout, ils avaient eu tous les deux l'habitude de ces gestes, ces quelques derniers jours.

Cependant, au troisième doigt entré, il demeurait toujours une petite gêne. Gêne qui ne dura pas longtemps, comme d'habitude, puisque Kanda finissait toujours par plonger ses doigts plus loin, toujours plus loin, pour trouver toujours plus rapidement cette petite boule dans le corps du blandin qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Et, lorsque le japonais remarqua que ce dernier était pleinement prêt et qu'il le désirait, Kanda enlevait ses phalanges qu'il remplaçait bien vite par son sexe.

S'en suivait toujours une danse charnelle magnifique, et cette fois-ci n'en fit pas l'exception. Évidemment, chacune d'entre elles étaient toutes à la fois identiques mais bien différentes. Le principe restait le même. Le plaisir était toujours là et réciproque. Mais les jours n'étaient jamais les mêmes, tout comme les pensées des deux partenaires. Surtout les pensées de l'un surtout…

Et, alors que chacun des deux jouissaient, Kanda se dit qu'après tout il n'avait rien à perdre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il approcha ses lèvres de celles du blandin en ayant fermement l'intention d'embrasser ce dernier.

* * *

><p>Hé hé hé… J'aime être horriblement méchante. Mouhahaha…<p>

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre !

J'ai été contente que vous répondiez aux questions, ça m'intéresse mine de rien et je trouve ça cool (t'en as trop pris, groos ! ... ok, je suis peut-être une grosse fan de slg mais on s'en fou). Perso je sais comment se fini cette histoire ! :D (Lavi : normal, t'es l'auteur et t'as déjà fini les minis résumés des futurs chapitres… Misaki : Chut ! ... ah et je dis 0 aux lecteurs pour leur imagination !). Sinon j'adorais la Russie (quand j'y suis allée ça m'a un peu refroidit, sans jeux de mots pourris) et j'aime bien le Japon, la Corée du Sud, la Thaïlande et l'Angleterre… en fait, c'est surtout parce que j'adore leurs alphabets (mis à part le pays de nos amis anglophones bien sûr) que j'aime ces pays. Et leurs paysages aussi… Bref : **Alors voici les prochaines questions : Voulez-vous me tuer pour mes affreuses fin de chapitre ? (Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain sera assez intéressant en ce qui concerne ce petit Yullen… :D) Et sinon vous êtes plutôt viande, poisson ou juste légumes/fruits ? (si je pose cette question c'est que j'ai faim en fait…) et du coup quel est votre plat préféré ? Han, et vous connaissez **_**Game of Thrones**_** ? Quel est votre perso préféré ? :D Ne répondez pas Geoffrey, sinon je vous nem plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à « Allen » : <strong>OMD ! Le Allen me lit (ou pas, mais c'est beau de rêver xD). Merci pour ta review et à toutes ! :D

_Misaki Hoshi._


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

**Note :** Salut à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2014 ! Et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours ! (Et courage pour ceux qui, comme moi, vont passer leurs partiels…) En tous cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre :<strong>_** « **__I love it » de Icona Pop, « Your Bones » de Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

><p>Normalement, il aurait dû rester encore deux chapitres. Mais, il se trouve que finalement ce chapitre là est le dernier (pour faire court, au départ j'avais pensé à tout un truc mais en me relisant je me suis rendue compte que ça ne tenait pas la route et que j'allais me lancer dans un autre truc alors que c'étais vraiment pas ce que je voulais et je me serais vachement éloigné de mon idée initiale de cette histoire), donc… profitez bien ! Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coup de Pub : En ce moment, il y a « La vie rêvée de Walter Mitty » au cinéma. Je l'ai déjà vu deux fois, c'est une véritable œuvre d'art alors si vous voulez aller le voir, foncez !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man sont la propriété exclusive de Katsura Hoshino. Il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur. De plus, « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » m'appartient entièrement (hormis bien entendu le reste que je viens de dire) donc je n'accepterai aucun plagiat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix-Neuf.<strong>

Jeudi 28 Février 2013, 07h45, Moscou : Toujours chez les mêmes certaines personnes…

_Et, alors que chacun des deux jouissaient, Kanda se dit qu'après tout il n'avait rien à perdre._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il approcha ses lèvres de celles du blandin en ayant fermement l'intention d'embrasser ce dernier._

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles du blandin, sa première sensation fut un bonheur sans égal.

Puis, cette sensation fut très vite remplacée par de la stupéfaction lorsque Allen le repoussa avec brutalité.

Les yeux écarquillés, la créature russe examinait Kanda sous toutes les coutures, déplaçant ses petites mains sur le corps du brun, cherchant un quelconque changement.

Patient, le japonais ne bougea pas et attendit que le petit manège de son partenaire cesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen se redressa et regarda, incertain, son compagnon dans les yeux.

D'une main tremblante, il toucha la joue du japonais et la caressa de tout son long avec une telle délicatesse que Kanda faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas en verre.

Mais il y avait une telle émotion dans les yeux bleus de la créature russe que Kanda comprenait parfaitement qu'Allen avait eu très peur.

Peur de le perdre.

Et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Tu… tu vas bien ? Tu te sens bien ?

La détresse qui transparaissait dans les yeux du russe était tout à fait attendrissante. Néanmoins, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé dans une situation telle que celle-ci, le japonais ignorait ce qu'il devait répondre ou même ce qu'il devait faire.

Réconforter ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses cordes.

-Je… Ouais, tout va bien, répondit-il un peu maladroitement.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Allen se moque de lui ou encore à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras.

A vrai dire il se serai même attendu à tout. A tout sauf au fait qu'Allen saute sur ses jambes et se mette à courir dans la salle de bain comme s'il faisait le marathon de sa vie.

Curieux et inquiet, Yû Kanda se leva à son tour et rejoignit son compagnon. Ce qu'il vit à l'entrée de la salle de bain lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? hurla-t-il en saisissant les mains du blandin et en lui enlevant la lame de rasoir des mains de ce dernier.

Il l'attira à lui. Il ouvrit l'eau du robinet et passa la main du russe sous l'eau froide. Allen poussa un court gémissement de douleur et Kanda constata avec effroi – et incompréhension – que le russe s'était ouvert la main avec la lame de rasoir. La plaie n'était pas trop dangereuse, mais s'il avait appuyé un peu plus sur la lame…

-Non mais tu es con ou quoi, Moyashi ? Nan mais franchement ! Il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?!

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et le japonais cessa tout mouvement.

Du sang continuait toujours de couler de la blessure et le liquide rouge se mêlait à l'eau glaciale du robinet. Cependant, Allen riait. Il riait tant que Kanda le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda sèchement Kanda, regardant méchamment son amant.

Allen cessa doucement de rire et, de sa main libre, essuya quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappés pendant son fou rire.

-Tu me traître d'idiot, Dourakanda ? fit-il en adressant un beau sourire joyeux au japonais. Mais c'est toi qui es bête. Tu es tellement con que tu me passes la main sous l'eau sans rien remarquer…

Kanda cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis ses yeux aussi bleus que la nuit firent la navette entre l'eau du robinet puis la plaie toujours saignante du blandin.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard et il releva le visage pour regarder Allen.

Ce dernier le toisait toujours de son regard à la fois gris et bleu et son petit sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

-Tu…

Mais Kanda fut coupé par les lèvres douces de la créature russe plus si inhumaine que ça…

* * *

><p><span>Jeudi 28 Février 2013, 19h33, Moscou : Même endroit…<span>

L'atmosphère était si douce entre Allen et Kanda qu'elle paraissait presque irréelle. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Et ils étaient bien, heureux ensembles comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Pourtant, l'heure avançait lentement mais sûrement et c'était enfin l'heure de l'arrivée de Lavi et de Tyki.

Et ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas plus longtemps.

La sonnette se fit entendre et, pour la première fois, ce fut Allen qui alla ouvrir.

A l'entrée de la porte, Lavi et son amant, qui ne s'attendaient évidemment pas à voir Allen leurs ouvrir, crurent d'abord à une blague. Puis, l'information entrant à une vitesse surprenante dans sa tête, il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps au roux pour assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Et c'est ainsi qu'un « Yûûûûû ! » agaçant à la voix stridente retentit dans tout l'immeuble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois-ci ? interrogea Tyki plus pour lui-même que pour Allen.

Le blandin lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique et le portugais « immortel » entra à son tour, laissant le russe refermer la porte.

Dans la cuisine, Lavi fixait Kanda d'un regard obstiné et étrangement… gourmand.

-Aller ! Raconte !

Le japonais s'apprêtait à faire remarquer à son ami d'enfance qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter de sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle mais, finalement, il n'en eut pas besoin.

-Lavi, retenti la voix de Tyki Mikk. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour blablater.

Lavi fit une petite moue mais prit tout de même place sur une chaise alors que Tyki et Allen les rejoignait.

-Bien, fit Tyki en s'asseyant. Nous sommes venus vous parler des prétendants déchus…

Lavi regarda son amant puis se tourna vers Kanda :

-Tyki s'est rendu compte que des prétendants déchus ont commencé à contaminer des êtres humains.

-Des êtres humains ? s'enquit Kanda. Comment cela se fait-il ? C'est du jamais vu, il me semble…

-Oui… admit le portugais en posant sa main à plat sur la surface de la table qui lui faisait face, commençant à y pianoter nerveusement. Jamais ils n'ont fait ça. A vrai dire, nous pensions même que ça leur était impossible. Cependant…

Tyki se tut et fronça les sourcils. Son regard se posa sur son amant, puis il se tourna vers Allen et Kanda. Bien entendu, il s'était bien rendu compte que son roux avait eu raison en ce qui concernait ces deux là. Apparemment, même, il y avait eu d'autres nouvelles depuis leur dernière visite…

-« Cependant »… ? demanda Kanda, en une demande silencieuse que Tyki poursuive son idée.

-Cependant, il est possible qu'ils aient senti quelque chose. Un changement qui aurait des répercussions sur leurs existences mêmes. Ainsi, je pense qu'ils… qu'ils ont décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout en quelques sortes.

Allen plissa les yeux et un étrange sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

-Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour eux…

-Comment ça ? questionna Lavi qui, en réalité, semblait déjà avoir une bonne idée quant à ce qu'Allen avait dans la tête.

Le blandin regarda tour à tour les deux noahs en face de lui et leur tendit sa main.

Lavi perdit son sourire et regarda, perplexe, le bandage blanc qui entourait la main de la créature russe.

-Enlevez-le, fit Allen en faisant un petit coup de tête en direction du bandage.

Tyki attrapa la main doucement et entreprit d'enlever le petit bout de tissus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portugais avait les yeux écarquillés, tout comme Lavi qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu as été attaqué par un ou plusieurs prétendants déchus pendant notre absence ? questionna Tyki d'une voix grondante en lançant au japonais un regard peu amène.

-Ne me regarda pas comme ça, siffla ledit japonais. Je n'ai strictement rien fait.

Allen coupa l'espèce de concours de regards noirs que se faisaient les deux hommes en secouant doucement sa main blessée devant les yeux de Tyki. Ce dernier retourna son regard vers le blandin, perplexe.

-Attendez quelques instants, je reviens, annonça Allen en se levant, ce qui augmenta la perplexité des trois hommes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Allen pour revenir, un petit couteau – petit mais bien pointu – dans sa main valide.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit le métis.

Allen lui fit un petit sourire, s'assit en face du portugais et lui tendit sa main dans une petite demande silencieuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'appuierai pas fort.

Tyki fronça les sourcils mais présenta tout de même sa main au blandin.

Lorsque la lame du couteau entra en contact avec sa peau et qu'elle la déchira pour révéler un peu de chaire, le portugais grimaça. Mais, lorsque Allen enleva le petit couteau, tous regardaient la plaie sur la main du prétendu immortel, stupéfiés.

-Je ne guéris pas… fit Tyki d'une petite voix en approchant sa main de ses yeux, ne croyant vraisemblablement pas à ce qu'il voyait.

-Ou du moins, tu ne guéris plus, fit la voix d'Allen.

Tyki déglutit. Il se sentait coupé en deux par deux sentiments : la peur, celle de ne plus pouvoir échapper à n'importe quelle blessure. Puis le bonheur, bonheur de ne plus être si inhumain que cela.

Lavi n'attendit pas un instant et il attrapa le couteau pour se couper le bout du doigt. Devant le fait accompli que sa blessure ne guérissait pas non plus, le rouquin se redressa et se mit à sautiller sur place :

-Mais c'est géant ! s'écria-t-il.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il s'extasia devant cette constatation. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait reprendre son humanité. Bien entendu, il avait voulu son immortalité. Mais, là, devant le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa mortalité, il sentait une part de lui soulagée, sans qu'il sache vraiment en expliquer la raison. Et il savait que Tyki ressentait la même chose.

-Comment ? demanda enfin Tyki au bout d'un long moment.

Allen et Kanda se regardèrent, soudain gênés, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, aussi bien Tyki que Lavi avaient bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

-En tous cas, si nous sommes… comme ça, commença Allen d'une voix claire, il en est de même pour les prétendants déchus.

Lavi ouvrit ses yeux en grand et, presque en criant, sa voix montant dans les aigües, il demanda :

-Eux aussi sont redevenus humains ?

Le sourire sur le visage d'Allen disparu instantanément.

-Non, bien sûr que non… soupira le blandin d'une petite voix. Mais ils ont retrouvés leurs mortalités. Nous pouvons donc les…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il se tut, ne pouvant prononcer un mot de plus.

Un lourd silence suivit la déclaration d'Allen. Tous avaient très bien compris où voulait en venir le russe : les prétendants déchus devaient mourir pour avoir leurs saluts. Il leur était impossible d'être sauvés, de reprendre leurs véritables formes humaines.

Mais c'était logique après tout. Rien ne s'obtient gratuitement.

Chaque médaille a sa face et son revers. Penser qu'elle aurait pu posséder deux faces était tout simplement un rêve utopique. Un rêve impossible.

Et, en cet hiver glacial à Moscou, les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans cet appartement savaient que le combat était loin d'être finis. Au contraire, le véritable combat venait, en quelques sortes, de commencer. Car il n'était plus question d'endormir, mais de tuer.

Mais le plus important dans cette histoire était qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Et, ensembles, on peut se dresser devant les plus grands dangers.

Sans aucune crainte.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimés… En fait, au départ il était censé y avoir encore un chapitre mais j'ai trouvé que dans mes petits résumés de chapitres, Allen était franchement chiant finalement. Et je voulais d'une belle fin, toute en poésie et pas d'un blandin qui devenait énervant… J'espère donc vraiment que vous avez aimé !<p>

Pour les questions, évidemment que vous n'alliez pas me tuer. Cela aurait été débile, puisque vous n'auriez pas pu avoir la suite… x) Et pour Game of Thrones, finalement… ouais, si vous avez moins de seize ans (je sais pas du tout votre âge, je fais ma petite théorie xD), c'est vraiment pas pour vous xD (je me suis rendue compte que j'ai mal écris le prénom de Joffrey dans le chapitre d'avant…mais je m'en fou, je le déteste :p). Mais si un jour vous regardez, sachez que j'adore Arya, Tyrion, Jon Snow et Khaleesi quoi *o*

Sinon, merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai à nouveau sur DGM, mais si c'est le cas, cela risquera d'être dans longtemps. Pour l'instant, je vais finir mon cross over Bleach x DGM puis peut-être commencer un nouveau projet.

Encore merci.

Misaki Hoshi.


End file.
